


Hunters

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: The incomplete story of a boy, his magical girl and their friends.





	1. A New Threat

Hunters

Chapter 1

A new threat

Disclaimer! I do not own digimon. It's owned by Saban Brands right now. However, I do own the entire plot, almost all the characters and the settings for this.

Every journey always has a beginning. No matter how ordinary or crazy. -Unknown

"Just another day to hunt down leaks and viruses, so I better get this day started right now." Ace thought as he switched into a clean bluish black t-shirt and tan shorts and equipped his weapon of choice, twin katanas on to his belt. He looked at himself. He guessed he was around 5'6 and looked to be around 15 years old. The blades were moderately curved and made of simple iron, and were both 23.5 inches long. The haft was a metal grip wrapped in cheap dark blue felt, and was about 6 inches long. As he did that, a girl in red pajamas got up and casted a simple spell causing her pajamas she was wearing to turn into a simple silvery gold dress with sandals and a belt for her magical kopis's. She looked to be 5'5 and 15½ years old. She then pulled out a comb and brushed her flowing blonde hair. Compared to her hair, Ace's was short and brown with a few spikes. The kopis's looked to be all one piece of metal with the blade curving forward and was 25.6 inches long.

"Good morning, Ace." The girl greeted drowsily as a living teddy bear wearing just a polka dotted bowtie and nothing else walked into the room without a care in the world. He stood about 1'5 and looked to be in his thirties. He also had a Guinness World Record for the oldest living teddy bear. He was actually

"Is it really morning already?" A bird asked as it flew out of her bed and started to flap her bluish silvery wings around and tried to not hit or ram into anything in the room. For being an Ice Phoenix, she was quite nice but slightly annoying. She stood about 1'1 and acted like a 10 year old who's addicted to sugar.

"Yes, and for a bird I would think you would know that, Ruby." Clara answered as she got out of her bed and Ace did the same. A few minutes later, the four of them headed downstairs and noticed breakfast had already been made for them. They then sat down at a table where they were joined by a tiger dressed in a gappa(travel cape) and zukin(ninja hood). It was about 5'6 and looked to be around 21. Then an explosion rang out, causing pigs to fall out of the sky and some wreckage to appear. Why they just fell out of the sky was unknown except they were still somehow alive.

"Yay!" Ruby shouted as she started to get overenthusiastic. "Free bacon for all of us to have and eat!" However, when she tried to grab at one of the pigs, it then vanished upon on her and pissed her off even more. It was one thing for a wall in your house just to be blown up, however whoever did this had to also drop a whole bunch of fake pigs on them.

"What was that for?" Ninjara questioned as she let out a short laugh." And why did those pigs just fall from the sky and into our home?" She looked around and all she got were clueless looks from the others. This was probably a typical response, but that didn't stop Ninjara from trying to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"I really don't know." Ace answered as he noticed a note in the huge wreckage that was once a wall being erased and the wreckage being reduced instantly into a small amount of nothingness. While the pigs just disappeared out of sight, meaning they got no free bacon. A second later, the wall then reappeared like nothing ever happened there at all.

"Who did that?!" Ted responded as he looked around for this mysterious perpetrator that caused the explosion to happen.

"I did so." A voice explained, scaring everybody in the room for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as she shivered and fell to the ground.

"I'm the author, meaning I'm the "god" of this universe." The Author explained as the pencil disappeared into thin air a second later.

"What just happened?" Ace asked and noticed a black cat was waiting for him and motioned him to follow. The Cat looked like one of those Japanese lucky black cats except it was smaller, thinner, had shorter arms and a purple tint to her. On each ear, was a small violet hair bow. On its tail was a golden bell attached to a third small violet hair bow. Around its neck, was a tag holding a violet crest with a crescent moon on it.

It was sitting on it back paws and had big face with purple eyes and small pink lips. It might have possibly been waiting for them.

"What are you going to do now?" Stich asked." Also was the fourth wall broken, just then?"

"Who cares if that stupid fourth wall of reality is broken whatsoever by making jokes or talking about it all the time during this story?!" Ninjara added.

"Do not break the fourth wall whatsoever." A voice whispered but nobody listened to it whatsoever. At that very moment, Ace's HDA went off and he checked it. The HDA was similar to a PDA except it allowed for transportation of a Hunter's creatures, a better internet connection, and best of all a bacon dispenser for the times when you just need some bacon. It also had a phone capability which was probably why it looked like most smartphones. He held the HDA up to his ear.

"It's been awhile, DragonBlade." A voice greeted as Ace grabbed his dark blue bracer and attached his HDA onto it. He then fitted the bracer onto his right arm and then placed the phone into speaker mode.

"So what do you want now, GamblerGirl?" Ace greeted back as he looked down at the screen.

"How about we have a friendly little battle?" GamblerGirl asked as she gave Ace a cocky look.

"I'm fine with that." Ace answered and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Ninjara asked as she looked at Ace. She was curious who this mystery caller was.

"A friend that asked me to challenge her. Come on Clara, Ruby and Ninjara!" Ace explained as he motioned for them to follow him as Ted just watched them leave the room. "It's been a while since we've had any worthy challenge from somebody." Ace then got on to his chopper. The bike looked to be around five feet long and three feet long including sidecar. The frame was painted metallic silver with a black fuel tank and matching sidecar that could appear at will. Clara got on behind him and Ninjara got into the sidecar that had now appeared. Ace started the motor, and they headed off to their destination. They passed through their neighborhood, where people like Crazy Bob lived. The fact that none of his neighbors had actually not tried to pull anything on him was the most surprising part about it. After leaving their neighborhood, they headed out onto the open road and were finally allowed to feel the freedom of the open road.

"Why is there always traffic?!" Clara shouted as they drove slowly within the traffic. For some reason, that Black Cat was always ahead of them. It took them at least an hour to get to their destination. This was mostly cased by car crashing into a clown car.

"Well we're now here at our destination." Ace explained as he noticed the Black Cat was no longer there and that GamblerGirl waiting not that far from him. She was 5'1, which was a tiny bit tall for a 15 year old. She had on a purple boob tube and black shorts with her long black hair hanging down from her head. She was tapping her purple high heels together in true impatience as her purplish blue eyes watched for anyone to come. Her lips were smeared with purple lipstick in that complimented her outfit but not her flat chest at all. For some reason, she wore a purple bracer with her HDA attached to it. The bracer straddled her left arm close to her wrist."So that's our challenger?" Clara asked, curious if that girl that was waiting there was the one who wanted to challenge them.

"It nice to see you, GamblerGirl." Ace answered as he looked at GamblerGirl.

"You can just call me Nina." Nina explained as her partners Arana, Krystalia and Celestia appeared out of her HAD. Then Ninjara, Ruby and Clara got out of Ace's chopper. "It's good to see you also, DragonBlade."

"You can just call me Ace." Ace answered as their creatures examined their opponent's creatures.

"So were fighting a weird warrior girl, a living female statue and a catgirl that is for some reason also a gambler." Clara added as she looked at the ones they were about to fight against. Celestia looked to be around 4'8 and looked to be around 19 years old. Her skin was a metallic cyan color and she wore a simple white t-shirt and black skirt with a brown trenchcoat covering part of it. Krystalia was probably around 6'1 and age couldn't be determined. She wore nothing except for a skimpy leather shirt over her crystalline body in order to keep the censors from getting angry. Arana stood around 3'5 and looked to be around 8 years old. She wore a gray sweater and jeans while wielding her massive longsword. The sword looked to be as tall as her with a wooden haft and a blade made of bone and was probably 3 ft long.

"That means were probably fighting a totally unoriginal magical girl, a bird of ice and a ninja tiger." Celestia responded as she looked at her opponents and made a silly face to annoy them.

"I am not a magical girl!" Clara responded as she flipped Celestia off. Celestia wasn't impressed at all and just ignored her. "I don't have a human form at all!"

"And your point of your rant is?" Celestia taunted as she started to make silly faces at Clara.

"To change your opinion of me!" Clara answered but decided just to drop it.

"Hopefully, not anymore surprises to speak of." Ruby responded as Ninjara changed her to an angry glare.

"Unsay that right now, you stupid bird." Ninjara demanded as she gave an evil glare at Ruby.

"Fo kaeps ot sesirprus eromyna ton ,yllufepoh" Ruby reluctantly said backwards and was not happy about having to say something backwards.

"Doesn't that prove you're superstitious?" Ruby question as Ninjara conked her over the head.

"No. It's unwritten rule in this kind of stuff that you should never say that." Ninjara explained as Ruby gave her a curious look.

"Then how do know that it's an unwritten rule?" Ruby asked but Ninjara just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Let's battle!" Ace and Nina shouted, Ace then pulled out his katanas and Nina pulled out her butterfly swords at the same time. The handles on the butterfly swords looked to have been made of plastic and were probably designed to be cheap yet durable. The blades were probably made of iron and had been recently sharpened. A second later, Nina quickly looked down at her bracer and noticed now that two cards had appeared on the screen. They were the queen and king of hearts.

"Come and get me!" Ace taunted as he dashed towards Nina.

"That I can do." Nina answered and Ace slashed her with both of his katanas, which did surprising a lot less damage then one would expect if you just slashed somebody with a katana. Nina then slashed him back with both of her butterfly swords and followed that up by kicking him in the groin with her right foot, which also did surprisingly little damage.

"Twin katana beam!" Ace shouted, launching two cutter-shaped beams at Nina. In response to his attack, she did a backflip and dodged his projectile attack all in one motion.

"He's good." Nina thought as she watched Krystalia get defeated by Clara slashing her a few times, proving just pathetic Krystalia was.

"This isn't over yet at all." Celestia responded only to get frozen by Ruby's iceball that shot from off-screen. She then turned into a frozen statue for a few seconds before falling over onto the ground. She would just have to wait for the ice to melt away from her. Thankfully, it only took a few seconds for that to occur thankfully for her. She then turned her attention over to Rukia. She dashed towards her opponent and threw a playing card. Rukia then stabbed the flying card with one kopi and whacked the card off with other one. She turned her gaze to her opponent and felt a weird feeling. She had seen Celestia before this, but she couldn't remember when or where. In truth, most of her past before she met Ace was mystery.

"I see that you're getting the same feeling as I am." Celestia whispered softly so only her and Rukia could hear.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Rukia questioned as they traded blows of blade and claws to hide their conversation.

"I'm just trying to figure things out." Celestia quietly explained."After all, the anniversary of "The Incident" is almost upon us."

"I was expecting some actual information, not a reminder." Rukia responded and launched Celestia into Arana, causing Celestia's defeat. Any talk about "The Incident" was rare and usually taboo. What seemed so weird was how casual the conversation went between the two of them. Clara just pushed the questions out of her mind. It wasn't the time to be thinking about this stuff.

"So I'm the last one, but who cares about that at all!" Arana thought as she hit Ruby with her sword, causing Ruby to fall to the ground however nowhere near death at all but still defeated anyway.

"This leaves the scores at Ace 2, Nina 1!" The Author exclaimed as Ace and Nina shook their fists at the air.

"Where is that ninja tiger thing?" Arana shouted before swiveling around 360° to try and spot Ninjara."Oh well, I guess that means she lost and I won." The childish tone of the insult was laughable at best. A few seconds later, a sharp burst of pain came over her and she fell to the ground, defeated.

"Those that are brash should never jump to conclusions." Ninjara explained as she removed the kunai from Arana's back.

"Where were you hiding then?" Arana asked curiously, still holding her bone sword in hand.

"I hid in the one place one can never look." Ninjara explained."I hide in your shadow." She then sat down and watched the battle that would decide it all.

"Twin butterfly stab combo!" Nina responded, jumping at Ace and stabbed him in the arm and then released a flurry of kicks on her opponent. However, Ace shook her off, causing her to fall onto the ground. As he did that, Nina's bracer activated and for brief few seconds showed the jack of hearts. "Game of chance!" As she said that, a quarter appeared in her hands. She then quickly approached Ace, who was instantly confused on what was happening at that moment.

"What do you want now?" Ace asked curiously as Nina held out the quarter for Ace to see.

"Heads or tails?" Nina questioned as Ace took a quick step back and hoped this wouldn't cause anything bad.

"Tails?" Ace answered weakly as Nina threw the coin into the air. The quarter flew through the air about a dozen times before landing on heads.

"I guess I get another card!" Nina shouted as her bracer activated one again and this time flashed the 10 of hearts.

"This isn't good." Clara thought as Nina and Ace sparred to a standstill. Then an idea came to her."Inferno Firework!" From her blades, she launched several small missile-shaped balls of fire that locked-on to Nina and exploded on contact with her target. It also released a whole bunch of multicolored sparks.

"Not fair!" Nina responded as her bracer flashed one more time, revealing the ace of hearts. "Good, it's time for my special."

"Special?" Ace asked and knew that it was time to go on the defensive at that moment.

"5- Card strike!" Nina shouted as the five cards she drew appeared around her. Ace dashed backwards, hoping to avoid the special. The cards surged energy into Nina's blades and she dashed towards Ace and released a flurry of slashes onto him. However, she only got in three slashes in before Ace countered with his own special.

"Draconic blaze flurry!" Ace shouted as his katanas lit aflame and he struck Nina with a flurry of flaming katana strikes and finally defeated Nina.

"Good battle." Nina answered as she looked at Ace.

"Any reason for this fight?" Ace asked as he shook Nina's right hand.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a friendly fight with you." Nina explained as she quickly changed the subject." The only thing that seemed totally seemed out of place was the fact that a black cat following right beside my vehicle as I headed towards."

"The same thing happened to me also." Ace added as they both looked at each other.

"But the question now is, why?" Nina asked as she looked around. Then a giant claw came out of nowhere and grabbed Nina. The claw then pulled her into a conveniently placed airship. The airship looked like one of those old pirate ships except it hovered in the air.

"How does that even make any sense at all at this point in this story?!" Clara shouted as she watched the claw take Nina inside the airship. Almost immediately, Nina started to slash at the claw to no avail, she was trapped.

"Life isn't supposed to make any sense whatsoever." Ace responded as he looked up at the airship.

"Return, my leaks." Nina added, causing all three of her creatures to return to her HDA as she was pulled up into the conveniently placed airship. In the distance an older boy approached Ace with a sorrow look on his face.

"Crud, this is going to be great." Ace thought as an older boy ran up to him. The Boy looked to be around 5'9 and was probably around 17 years old. He wore an orange sleeveless jersey with brown cargo pants and spiky brown hair with blackish-gray combat boots.

"It's been one year, Ace." The boy explained sorrowfully as he looked at Ace. It was that kind of look you get when somebody reminds you of something in the past you want to forget. Ace just looked down at the ground for a few seconds

"Yes it has been, Kalin." Ace answered as he then looked up at the sky. "Don't remind me. Every time I remember what happened that day, it only makes me want her back even more." He pulled out a heart-shaped locket from his pocket and opened it up. Inside it was a single picture. A picture of him and a friend, taken just mere days before she disappeared without a trace. As he glanced at it, he quickly closed it and returned it to its original place in his right pocket. This wasn't the time to just tense up. No, it was time for taking action and figure this out. "It's time to get to the bottom of this."

"Ace, she disappeared without a trace." Kalin argued as he looked at his friend."Do you really expect to find any new answers after a year?"

"There's still a chance." Ace shouted as he looked up at the airship. "After all, weirder things can happen in something like this."

"Where did that girl you were fighting a few minutes ago go to?" Kalin asked as he changed the conversation rather quickly to something else pertaining to the plot of this story.

"Do not break the fourth wall." The voice from earlier shouted as his request went on deaf ears.

"A giant claw from a conveniently placed airship that's probably some big plot device grabbed her." Ace answered gloomily and right on cue, the giant claw came out of nowhere and almost grabbed both of them. He then gave the finger

"Kyrena, help us out with this!" Kalin shouted, causing a reptilian samurai creature to appear out of his HDA. Kyrena stood about 6'3 and looked to be in his older thirties. He wore samurai armor and sandals and for some reason, his tongue was hanging all the way down to the ground.

"What do you need me to do, Master Kalin?" Kyrena asked as he pulled out his samurai sword. The weapon was similar to Ace's, except its blade was a few inches longer than Aces. However, that meant it required a lot more control while wielding it to use it in the proper way and actually gain an advantage over your attackers.

"We need to get up on to that ship." Ace responded as he removed a grappling hook from his bag and activated his HDA, causing all three of his creatures with him and his chopper to disappear into the HDA for the time being.

"Well I can't help you there at all." Kyrena responded and stood around, almost doing something but didn't and become the living version of a rock." What did you expect me to do? Actually help?" Ace then preformed a facepalm as he said that.

"Ready to do this, Ace?" Kalin asked as he looked up at the airship.

"Yep, let's do this." Ace answered and threw the grappling hook, causing the hook part of it to catch on to the chain of the claw and somehow, the hook part held on.

"Going up!" Kalin shouted as the three of them zipped up on to the chain due game physics going into effect. However it didn't catch far enough on the chain, meaning they had to climb the last 10 feet up in the air and onto the airship.

"Now we just need to climb up the chain to the airship." Ace explained as they started to climb up the last 10 feet of the chain, soon reaching a ledge so they could climb up on to the airship.

"Thank you for that comment, captain obvious." Kalin responded annoyingly as they grabbed onto the ledge and climbed up onto the lower deck of the airship.

"It's the end of the line for both of you and your creature friend!" A voice shouted and the three of them heard the sounds of somebody starting a chainsaw up.

"Crud, this is totally absurd." Ace thought. "Clara, we need your help." This caused Clara to reappear again.

"So where are now?" Clara asked as she looked at her new surroundings.

"On an airship, floating above the park that you were fighting in a few minutes ago." Kalin explained as he looked at Clara.

"It seems were facing two opponents this time." Kyrena explained as they saw that the voice had came from a boy around 14½ and 5'4. He wore a black bandanna over his mouth and a grey hoodie with the hood over his head with some black pants. That way you know he's one of those cold unemotional characters. He held a Gatling gun in his right hand and was prepared to use it against the four of them. The gun looked to be around 3ft long and was something that you didn't want to be on the end where the bullets came out. The other boy was also around 14 and 5'3 with long gray hair who wore red shorts and a green t-shirt and was holding a 3ft long chainsaw who followed right behind his buddy. The chainsaw looked to be like the kind one would buy in the store, except it had 3in spikes designed to kill people.

"Now things are now finally getting really interesting." Clara responded." I thought this was going to be just another boring story that's so totally random with no plot at all in it."

"Hey!" The Author shouted." I heard that remark, so shut it!"

"To you even think I care about your opinion at all?!" Clara added as she started to make silly faces at the sky. "One of the people you're making us face uses a chainsaw as his main weapon of choice!" For that she got no response from The Author. She was mostly glad that nothing had occurred to her at that moment.

"Who brings a chainsaw to a fight?!" Kalin added as he looked at the spectacle of it.

"Because one can bring a chainsaw to a fight, because in this universe what can be used as a weapon is everything!" The Author shouted." In other words, the weapon kitchen sink of writing for stories and fanfics. That means you can use anything as a weapon even the kitchen sink itself for all I care."

"Why are we even listening to him right now?!" Clara added as she wondered if she was the only sane one there on the airship.

"That guy brings a chainsaw to a fight it means he is truly crazy in the head." Ace shouted as he pointed at Bill. Already, this didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Who are you two buffoons?" Kalin asked and a bunch of lasers obliterated Kyrena. However, he didn't notice that he was dead at all.

"Kyrena just died and you didn't even bat an eye about it!" Ace responded as he looked at Kalin with a stern look.

"He did?" Kalin asked as he looked around their surroundings and finally noticed the pile of dust that once was Kyrena. "He was so useless I didn't even notice at all that he was dead at all."

"Then why did use him at all to help us?" Ace answered as they went into a state of battle.

"Because I thought he would actually do something this time." Kalin responded.

"I guess you're right." Clara exclaimed as she just watched.

"My name is Gabe." Gabe answered cockily." And I'm going to kill you and maybe use your corpses as punching bags!" His harsh attitude and his plan for Ace and Kalin didn't sound that fun for them.

"That's morbid!" Ace shouted as he wondered if this guy was actually for real.

"And I'm Bill!" Bill added and Ace unsheathed his katanas and Kalin unsheathed his longswords. The wooden hafts looked to be 6in long, with the blades being around 3ft." And if I kill you I'm going to eat you both after Gabe is finished with using you guys as punching bags!"

"Are these guys truly for real?" Clara asked as she pondered that question. However, Ace and Kalin weren't in the mood to have their corpses used as punching bags and/or be cannibalized.

"Twin Katana beam!" Ace responded, launching both beams at Gabe and hoped that the attack would actually hit an opponent. However Gabe dodged the attack partially with one of the beams actually hitting him barely. But didn't do any damage whatsoever to his opponent. It was almost as if his special attack was purposely designed to fail just to keep the battle going longer. However, he just kept on spamming the same attack and guess what! It had little effect on Gabe.

"Now The Author is just being an evil guy to me." Ace thought as he decided instead just to fight for now without his special attack and just use normal sword slashes instead.

"Nope, I've decided there just bluffing about the punching bag and cannibalization part. But it's still possible that they aren't." Clara added as she finished pondering her question and found an answer somehow as something came over her.

_She was 10 now. Her mother was talking to her about something, but she couldn't remember what, possibly because she had zoned out during it. She looked to the right and noticed something strange. Standing in the doorway was the Black Cat. Right next to her, was a man in his late 30's and was about 6 ft tall. He wore a blue vest with red flames on it. His hair was red and was spiky all over with a pair of goggles on top. They were here for some reason, but as the man was about to open his mouth, the memory faded away from her._

_Flashback end…_

"What just happened to me?" Clara asked herself but she couldn't explain it at all. The memory lasted only about twenty seconds, but that twenty seconds had lasted an eternity to her. More questions circled in her mind. Who was that man? Why was he there? Why was that black cat from earlier there? Finally, who was the black cat? She wanted to know. But she realized she would have to wait. All she could do now was fight.

"Earth to Clara!" Ace shouted and Clara immediately turned and looked at Ace.

"What?" Clara asked as she looked at her partner.

"Are you going to help us?" Ace asked as he blocked some of the gunfire with the blades of his katanas.

"Heck yeah!" Clara shouted as she equipped her kopis's and decided to use a different attack."Lightning Blade!" Clara then ran up to Bill and slashed him twice. This resulted in everybody in the room the privilege of seeing Bill's skeleton that also included being able to see his dinosaur pea-brain on display.

"You won't be able to win that easily!" Bill responded angrily and attempted to slash Kalin with his chainsaw but failed at it miserably. Kalin retaliated with a few quick sword slashes with his longswords. Bill just backed away, which allowed for Gabe to open fire on Kalin. Kalin just dodged out of the way.

"Ooh! The big guy is afraid of a little gunfire!" Gabe taunted as Kalin felt the anger inside of him erupt.

"Shut up!" Kalin shouted as he slammed the haft of both of his longswords into Gabe's stomach. "If I die now, I won't be able to fulfill a promise I made!"

"What kind of promise?" Gabe mocked as Kalin flipped both blades to a stabbing position.

"It doesn't matter!" Kalin screamed and slashed at Gabe a few times. Then he threw his opponent against the wall repeatedly.

"Please, stop this!" Gabe responded and Kalin released his grip off of him.

"We still have the other one to deal with now." Ace responded as Bill accidently tripped and dropped his chainsaw straight down, causing a hole in the airship because that's what happens when you drop a running chainsaw straight down.

"I'll just let you pass." Bill responded and Ace, Kalin, Clara and Kyrena ran past him into a hallway and found they were now in some weird prison block that sort of made sense on the airship.

"That was way too easy to defeat those two." Kalin added as they looked around. "It makes me think that whoever is controlling this airship isn't the sharpest knife in the knife block."

"The only reason Bill was easy was because he dropped his chainsaw." Clara answered as she studied the walls of the prison block.

"That could be entirely possible." Ace added as they ran down the path.

"Hello, Hunters." A creepy voice called out, causing them to look around see no one in the dark corridor of the airship.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" Kalin shouted.

"….."The voice responded and a girl appeared out of nowhere. Somehow, the three of them didn't bump into her. "I am the Empress and hopefully soon I will be the ruler of the world!" She looked to be around 15 and 5'6 and wore a hooded black gown that covered her upper face, showing only her red lips with black stiletto heels to compliment her outfit. In her hands was a pair of pistols. The silvery guns looked to be Glock 22's

"What is your so-called great plan to accomplish that?" Ruby responded as she and Ninjara reappeared from the HDA beside Ace.

"I'll send out four assassins and use syringes filled with a special elixir that puts them under my control!" The Empress responded." Then I can take over the world with all the hunters and their creature in the world under my control and be my slaves!" Ace and Kalin then bursted with laughter over that idea.

"Hey!" The Empress shouted as she looked at them. "Actually take me seriously!"

"Why should we?" Ace taunted as Ruby and Ninjara reappeared from the HDA.

"Because I'm the villain!" The Empress responded but no one cared.

"I think big black rings that put creatures under the throwers control sounds a lot better and cooler in theory." Ninjara responded as she examined The Empress.

"No, she should use big blackish-purple gears to infect creatures and Hunters!" Clara added and only annoyed The Empress even more.

"I don't want your suggestions!" The Empress shouted and fired off both of her pistols, and actually inflicted some damage onto her opponent's chests. All it did was just tear their clothes in a few places.

"Yeah that would be cooler!" Ace added excitedly, forgetting that he was just shot at a second ago.

"Same here!" Nina shouted, not happy at all about being trapped in a prison cell for no reason whatsoever.

"That has already been done before so I decided to do something entirely different." The Empress responded as both Ace and Clara preformed a facepalm. "At least I'm being a somewhat original villain." Then Kalin also preformed a facepalm.

"She's an original villain." The Author explained. "That means she sort of has to have an original concept to use to take over the world."

"Who cares if she can't use the black hoops, just use them since they actually work in this kind of situations!" Kalin shouted as he waved his sword in the air.

"How do you know about these "black hoops"?" Ruby asked and finally realized where the conversation was going.

"Those were in that Digimon anime!" Nina responded as she looked at The Empress. From the looks of it, she was one of the few that actually liked

"Who cares about that stupid and pathetic s***!" The Empress ranted as Ace turned around and took a step back.

"You realize that's the series this is classified under?" The Author explained as every character on the airship except Nina attempted suicide. This failed spectacularly after everybody's weapons started to have no effect on them.

"But that means…." Ruby responded as everybody started to panic due to that notion. By that point, the characters had successfully disrupted the story.

"I guess all have to call in the big guns in…" The Author explained. A few seconds later, a free-floating purple oval appeared and a teenage girl jumped out. She was draped in a dark purple cloak that hid her entire body from them. She was barely taller than Ace and was holding some kind of metal spike.

"Who are you?" Ace questioned weakly, afraid of his potential faith.

"I'm here to give you a warning." The girl responded, the spike now turning into a throwing knife. The knife was all one piece of metal but gave off black smoke.

"A warning about what?" Kalin asked as the girl brought the knife right onto the flesh of his neck.

"If you had to ask, you've already done it." The Girl responded and jumped back into the portal.

"In other words…" Nina added, trying to get a look at the spot where the portal once stood."We have to keep some opinions to ourselves."

"Fine." Katherine grumbled as the story continued.

"That's truly a totally unoriginal idea!" Clara explained as everybody looked at her. "I mean can't you come up with a whole lot better reason for it!"

"The Empress is required to have an original concept because she's an original villain." The Author explained.

"Just go away!" Ace shouted up at the ceiling.

"Well I can't." The Author explained.

"Whatever, I just ignore you part of the time." Ace added, mad that The Author wouldn't just go away and just leave them alone for a long time in peace.

"Let's now get on with the story for the second time, people!" The Empress responded as she gave them all an evil glare.

"Where are you holding Nina captive, you low life hunter!" Ace shouted, noticing something about The Empress seemed very familiar. He couldn't figure about what it was about her that was familiar. In time, maybe even that question would be answered.

"She is in one of my totally unguarded prison cells." The Empress answered and Kalin punched The Empress multiple times only for her to react by shooting off one of her pistols and missing her target.

"At least she's being honest." Clara responded as she watched it all happen as she made a box of movie popcorn appear and started to eat from it.

"Ace is right. You shouldn't just jail people just because you can do so." Kalin responded." Also, you're not supposed to tell us where you're keeping your prisoners. That's supposed to be a secret."

"I don't get why you give a care about these two." The Empress answered as she realized what Kalin just said." Really, I didn't know that at all? Nobody told me that and I'm just winging it on this whole "villain" thing."

"Her honesty is a nice touch." Clara added as she ate more of her popcorn.

"It makes her more interesting." Ruby responded as the three creatures just watched. "And a heck lot stupider.

"But, does that make her original?" Ninjara questioned but no one answered.

"Why you ask, you so called "empress"?! Because you just threw Nina into your cruddy jail for no particular reason whatsoever! You're truly an idiot for a conqueror!" Ace explained and lightly slashed at the Empress's neck, causing a key to fall from her gold necklace that he hadn't noticed. Ace then grabbed the key and ran over to a nearby jail cell. Inside were Nina and a boy. The boy looked to be around 5'7 and was probably 17 years old. He wore a gray t-shirt and gray combat pants. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses with black lenses. The lower half of his face was draped with a gray bandanna. In other words he was dressed like an angsty teen who was cold to all those around.

"Both of you are now free as the birds." Ace added as he unlocked the cell and opened the metal door.

"I don't need your help to get out of here." The boy muttered as he and Nina exited the cell.

"Well you didn't." Ace responded as he looked at the boy."What is your name?"

"Mark." Mark coldly muttered as he turned around and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Ace asked as Nina looked at him.

"I'm guessing he isn't much of a people person." Nina explained as she dusted herself off.

"But least he could be a tiny bit more open to others." Ace added as Mark came back and flung his fist forward at him causing Ace to move to the right."Hey! What was that for?!"

"Mind your own business about people." Mark coldly answered. "It could be the difference between life and death." And with that, he walked over to Kalin.

"We better get going before the Empress tries to get us again." Kalin explained as Ace just looked at The Empress.

"Agreed." Nina responded as she ran over to Kalin.

"Ruby, can you give the seven of us a ride?" Ace asked as he threw the Empress into the prison cell. The Empress just growled and gave him a cocky grin.

"Of who that you care about do I have to hurt in order to break you?" The Empress taunted as Ace just watched her.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked as he soon realized what she meant.

"You know…People I can kill that would drive you over the edge." The Empress remarked in a cocky tone as Ace's expression changed to anger.

"I wouldn't tell you at all!" Ace argued as he looked at his foe. He then turned around at looked at Ruby, who just shook her head no to his question from earlier.

"How about that girlfriend of yours?" The Empress explained and caused Ace to turn back around."You know…that crazy girl that claims that fairies actually exist!" Ace stepped close to her, his hands now balled-up into fists.

"Don't you talk about my friend like that, you idiot." Ace threatened as The Empress made a funny face at him.

"Ace! This isn't worth it!" Rukia shouted as she ran over to the situation. "She's just trying to get you goat!" It was good advice however, Ace didn't listen.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Empress joked as Ace pulled out both of his katanas. "Ooh! I'm super scared now!" Ace approached slowly until he was about within inches of The Empress. He then threw his left arm forward and stabbed his right katana right above The Empress into the wall.

"Be glad I missed." Ace responded as he pulled the katana out of the wall."If you do hurt her, I will hunt you down and make you pay." The Empress just laughed.

"Oh what an empty threat that's going to be to me" The Empress remarked as Ace perform a flurry of slashes onto his opponent's cloak and walked away, sheathing his katanas in the process.

"We'll have to see about that." Ace responded as he joined up with his friends. "The choices you make in the coming days will decide my actions towards you."

"Choices? You crack me up!" The Empress proclaimed."By the end of these coming days, you will be no more. Even then, everything has already been planned out to the t!"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Ace taunted as he looked over the edge of the airship.

"So how are we going to get down from here?" Nina asked as they all looked at Ruby.

"I'm not going to!" Ruby added as they all started to stare at her.

"If the stupid bird refuses to help us, then we just have to jump."Mark explained as he jumped off.

"That guy is crazy!" Ninjara added as she watched Mark somehow land safely on the ground. She just turned around and walked closer to The Empress. As she got closer, she made sure that nobody was following or watching her. She approached the cell The Empress resided in.

"What do you want?" The Empress whispered as Ninjara sat down next to the right wall. It had a dull metal glow that sort of made sense for a cell.

"I can help you." Ninjara mumbled as she looked at The Empress.

"How?" The Empress questioned as she watched Ninjara.

"I can act as a double agent for you." Ninjara explained as she held out her right paw.

"What do you want in return?" The Empress whispered as Ninjara softly whispered something into her ear that only the two of them could hear. "I believe we have a deal." She then pulled out a small silver flip phone, placing into Ninjara's right paw as they shook hands.

"Remember our deal." Ninjara responded as she hid the phone in her cloak. She then ran back over to Ace as if nothing had happened. He hadn't noticed at all what happened. However, she was doing this for him. As long as she was alive, she would do all she could to repay Ace. "Sorry, I just needed to get something done."

"If it's done, then we can now get off of this evil base." Rukia answered as she watched Ninjara.

"It's time to jump!" Ace shouted as he launched himself forward and into the air. The rest reluctantly followed as they hurtled to the ground and actually landed safely.

"What took you guys so long?" Mark sarcastically asked as the others dusted themselves off.

"Ninjara had to do something that was important to her." Nina explained sarcastically, only for Ninjara to throw a kunai into Nina's arm.

"We all have reason for actions." Ninjara explained as she approached Ace, her mood going from calm to angry in a matter of seconds.

"It's all right." Ace explained as he looked at Ninjara and gave her a hug. "Nina was just being sarcastic." As they hugged, Nina pulled the kunai out, and the wound closed surprisingly quickly.

"Fine." Ninjara answered as she just looked away.

"So, what is our plan now, "Leader"?" Mark rudely asked as he paced back and forth.

"We hunt down The Empress's four assassins and get to the bottom of all this." Ace announced as the others looked at him. "But first we need a team name."

"How about Hunters?" Nina suggested as Ace looked at her.

"I'm fine with that." Kalin answered as he sheathed his longswords.

"Same here." Ace added as he turned his gaze at Mark.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Mark shouted and walked away.

"Then Hunters it is!" Ace shouted as he looked at Nina and Kalin.

"I'm heading home." Kalin added as he headed off in a different direction.

"Same here." Nina remarked as she hopped onto her sport motorcycle. It was painted a metallic dark blue with a royal flush painted on the right side of the tank. The engine roared and she headed off to the west. The only ones there were Ace, Clara, Ninjara and Ruby.

"So now what?" Clara asked as she looked at her partner.

"We head home." Ace explained as he ran over to the chopper, his creatures following right behind.

"I'm fine with that." Ruby responded as Clara and Ninjara sat in their respective seat as she floated overhead. Ace then jumped on, and the chopper roared into life. It only took 10 minutes to get back, due to the mass decrease of traffic on the road.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Ace questioned as they looked at Ted. In Ted's hand, was a rolled-up piece of paper.

"Ace, you got a message from somebody." Ted explained and handed Ace the piece of paper. Ace quickly unrolled it, and revealed its contents.

Wanted: One Black Cat

Reward: The Answers you seek

"This seems weird." Ace remarked and read it over once again.

"Hey, I want to see it!" Ruby shouted and accidently knocked over a cup of water onto the sheet. In a stroke of luck, the water revealed a second message on the back. Ace turned the sheet over and looked over its contents.

If you are reading this,

You must act quickly. There isn't much time to stop The Empress.

So Good Luck.

What is the meaning of this?" Ace asked as he looked over the paper one more time.

The Black Cat watched. It was funny to her. A new adventure was beginning and they couldn't figure out a simple message. However, that was the least of their worries for now. In time, things would come clear to them. She took a quick glance into the window and jumped onto the white picket fence and out into the neighborhood. It was show time.

"May the hunt begin." She thought, waiting for her first challengers. All she needed to do was wait…

 _Next time on Hunters_ : The first of the assassins makes himself known. How will Ace fare against this new opponent, as more questions and answers surface…


	2. Fairy, Dragon and Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! But I do own this story!

In order to solve a mystery, one must go forward in spite of the risks.- Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa

"When did you get this sheet of paper, Ted?" Ace asked as he reread the piece of paper for a second time.

"10 minutes ago, at least to my knowledge." Ted answered and Ace noticed the Black Cat just waiting there on the street. The fact that it hadn't been ran over by a car was quite hilarious to him. "It was just sitting right here on the counter in the kitchen."

"Clara, let's go now." Ace shouted, pointing at The Black Cat. Clara walked over to him, already to go for their trip somehow.

"I'll see if I can figure out the note while you're off hunting The Black Cat." Ted explained as Ace and Clara headed back into the garage and got on Ace's chopper and started the engine up. They left the garage and then immediately stopped.

"Why did you just do that?!" Clara accused as Ace pointed at The Black Cat.

"What do you want?" Ace questioned as he looked at The Black Cat. The Black Cat just looked at him for a brief moment and laughed.

"Aren't you going to capture me?" The Black Cat asked curiously. Ace pondered his next response for a minute.

"Yes." Ace answered but paused for a second."Why such a big prize for just capturing one black cat?"

"That is a question for another time." The Black Cat explained and dashed forward ahead of them. Obviously, this could be a recipe for disaster, but they didn't care."Come and get me, slowpokes."

"You're on, cat!" Ace shouted and revved the engine back up before heading off. Through some mystical magical force, the route they were going down had no traffic at all. If this were real life, people would suspect something was wrong and investigate. But since it isn't, no one really cared.

"What happened to all the cars?!" Clara responded, looking to find another car on the street.

"They all blew up?" The Author weakly answered as Clara gained a look of disbelief. "Also, didn't you even read the previous sentence?"

"So you're telling me, they all just blew up?" Clara argued, hoping to get some sense out it. "Then where is all the wreckage from the blown-up cars?"

"The wreckage disappeared also." The Author answered confidently as Ace gave Clara an "It –just isn't-worth-it" look.

"Fine, I'll go with it." Clara responded as she watched the street under the wheels fly straight pass. "At least there should be some children playing with chalk, jump ropes or riding bikes and scooters!" Ace quickly turned. It was nice to her so enthusiastic.

"What year were you born?" Ace questioned curiously as Clara looked down at the ground, her face changing to a look of gloom.

"I wish I really knew." Clara whimpered, her glance fixed on the ground."It's one of the many things that I once knew."She took a deep breath as she glanced into the horizon. "I have one more question."

"And that would be?" Ace added, interested what Clara's next question would be.

"What to kids your age do these days in their age?" Clara questioned, her gaze turned towards a window in a nearby home. She jumped off the bike and ran towards the window. Ace turned the bike around and headed towards Clara. Clara peered into the window, shocked by the sight. She took a step back, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Ace said as Clara pulled him off the bike and pushed him into the window. He soon understood why she was shocked. Two boys sat on a couch, motionless. The only "motion" either was doing was a pattern of short and long breaths. On their heads were bulky, black headsets. She pulled out her left kopi and broke the window.

"Hey!" The Black Cat shouted. "I'm over here!" Ace turned and quickly glanced at her.

"Give us a minute!" Ace responded, as The Black Cat started to tap her foot in impatience. Clara entered thru the window and approached the boys. She held her kopi handle side up and stabbed the headset. This resulted in the sight of seeing boy#1 and Clara's skeleton at the same time.

"Find the queen of angels! You must gather the others!" The boy shouted as Clara gave him a confused look.

"What were you even talking about?" Clara responded as she tried to comprehend what was just said.

"I don't really know." The boy responded."But it's probably important to the plot in some weird way." A few seconds later, he was morphed into a milk chocolate pudding cup with a plastic spoon. She quickly picked the cup and spoon up and headed back over to the bike. Ace was already in the driver seat once again.

"Want some pudding?" Clara asked as Ace looked at her.

"Where did you get it from?" Ace said as he looked at the pudding cup.

"Some boy morphed into it." Clara explained as Ace face lit up with disgust.

"I'll pass." Ace said as The Black Cat dashed towards them and grabbed the pudding cup along with the spoon.

"Come and get me!" She shouted as Ace and Clara headed off once again.

"Give the pudding cup back!" Clara argued as they approached a turn.

"I will never give it to you." The Black Cat taunted as the road finally turned and headed into a dead end. As they reached the dead end, The Black Cat stopped and just turned into some purplish gray mist. They stopped the chopper and got

"So now what do we do now?" Clara questioned as she glanced at Ace.

"We try and figure out why The Black Cat wanted us to come here." Ace explained as they looked around. At that moment, they were in some sort of graveyard adorned with statues of angels and the typical style of tombstones and gravestones one expects to find in a graveyard. All that could be heard was silence and the wind.

"Why would something like The Black Cat want us to come here?" Clara questioned as the sound of footsteps against the ground broke the silence.

"Ace!" A voice shouted as a girl ran up to them. She looked to be 14 and 5'4. She wore a forest green sundress with the area that covered her left leg cut off, showing her brown sandals that further complimented her green hair and her pink pupiless "orbs" for eyes. The only thing weird about her was the four silver fairie wings that struck out of the back of her sundress.

"It's good to see you, Kai." Ace greeted as Kai's wings disappeared.

"So what brings you so near to my home?" Kai asked curiously as Clara gained a look of curiosity.

"Who is she?" Clara shouted as Kai cowered behind Ace."In that case, what are you hiding?"

"Clara, this Kai Vinena."Ace explained as Clara tried to look at Kai."She is one of the people I work with on jobs from time to time."

"Hi… "Kai greeted as Clara's gaze turned away from her in disbelief.

"Really? This is one of the people you actually work with?" Clara questioned as Kai hands balled up into fists." No wonder we ended up in a situation like this! That, or were in a horrible digimon fanfic." Kai quietly approached her, pissed off by Clara's comments.

"Clara…"Ace warned as Clara laughed.

"What's the worst that could happen?"This resulted in a sharp twinge of pain in Clara's left leg. Clara gaze swiveled back around to Kai, who was now holding a combat knife in her right hand. Clara immediately went for her kopis, but Ace shook his head.

"Why can't I retaliate upon her?" Clara angrily ranted, as Kai cowered behind Ace.

"Because they're more civil ways to resolve this conflict and violence isn't one of them." Ace explained as Kai cautiously approached Clara.

"Then what should I do then, Mr. Manners?" Clara sarcastically asked as Kai held out her hand.

"You shake hands and you apologize to each other." Ace explained as Clara reluctantly shook Kai's left hand, noticing the look of cowardice on her face as she got her apology. "Kai, it's all right. Clara will treat you better next time." His calm voice and demeanor calmed Kai down. She approached cautiously, as if she was trying to hide something. Once she reached Ace, she gave him a quick hug.

"That must mean…"Clara thought as she put two and two together and realized the truth."You actually got a girlfriend?!" A second later, her jaw dropped always to the ground.

"Yeah." Ace casually answered as he admired the spectacle of Clara's jaw all the way on the ground.

"But it's too early for the romance to start!" Rukia argued as Ace and Kai gained a look of confusion. "In fanfics, the romance is supposed to happen in the later chapters of the story! Nor has this character been on here for more two pages!"

"You realize that none of this fanfic so far has bent to the norm at all?" Ace answered as Clara decided to drop the conversation."In truth, most of it has done the opposite.

"Fine. I won't question the weird." Clara remarked as she wondered when it would all end.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kai reminded as Ace looked at her.

"Sorry about not answering." Ace explained as he calmed his nerves."We were chasing after a black cat thing that turned into a veil of mist when we got here." He took a quick glance at Kai, who was actually taking him seriously.

"I believe you." Kai added and pulled an exact copy of the sheet of paper Ace got.

"Here's an interesting question to point out." Ace remarked as Kai and Clara turned and looked at him. "Where does all the money come from?"

"What do you mean?" Clara questioned as she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"How do we know the money they give for the bounties hasn't been gained from something far more nefarious?" Kai added as the footsteps got louder and closer.

"I guess playtime is over."Ace joked as the three of them turned.

"What do you want?" Kai shouted as she finally noticed the two figures behind them. It was boy and a girl from the look of things. The boy looked to be around 5'4, possibly 15 years old. He wore a light gray t-shirt and gray jeans. His blonde hair was combed over his right eye. In his hands was a scythe. The rod was 4ft long, probably made of metal painted black. The scythe blade itself looked to be about 1½ft long made of sharp and shiny metal. His companion wore a light gray hooded cloak that actually showed her "face". All that was left of it was a skull with glowing red eyes and red lips. In her left hand, was a pinwheel knife. The haft was made of wood, about a foot long. While the blades were made of metal and 6in long. The boy then whispered something and the scythe blade shot out, attached to a chain going from the rod.

"S***! Get down!" Kai shouted as the three of them ducked, dodging the scythe blade coming towards them. The scythe blade passed right over their heads, caught a tan fisherman cap before impacting itself into a nearby tree. The blade quickly retracted to its original place as the boy held the fisherman cap, allowing for a quick sigh of relief.

"Put it on!" Clara shouted as the boy's gaze turned."It'll look good on you!" Reluctantly, the boy placed the fisherman cap on his head. As he did so, Clara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" The boy accused as Rukia looked at him.  
"You look like an emo version of that one guy from digimon!" Clara explained as the boy's hands balled-up into fists.

"Do not break the fourth wall!" The Voice shouted as he was flung into the ground, killing nobody and revealing it was a giant head. They all turned to glance at the whole spectacle of it, but it promptly disappeared.

"Just ignore that!" The Author shouted."And continue on with the story!"

"Fine." Clara added, and the story continued on.

"What do you want?" Ace questioned as The Boy gain a cocky grin.

"To fight you." The Boy explained."I am Angel, First of The Empress's assassins."

"And I am Reapera, partner to Angel." Reapera explained as Kai and Ace watched their mannerism, trying to size up their foes.

"What's the catch?" Ace questioned, unsure what's the answer would result in.

"If I win, Rukia become part of my team." Angel explained."And if you win, you get to keep her."

"Why would you want me?!" Clara questioned, her glance turned to Angel." Even if Ace loses I'm not going to go with you!"

"Because you're one of the special ones." Angel added. "You're the key to many answers to many questions, my friend."

"Have you forgotten, Clara?" Reapera whispered her tone and voice chilling to the bone."The true reason why you're with Ace, Child of the mage digimon?"

"Child of the mage digimon?" Clara thought as she looked at Reapera."You're crazy girl! Digimon don't exist in this world!"

"Are you sure, Clara?" Reapera explained as her gaze turned back to Angel.

"I'll fight you as long as Kai can help me." Ace demanded, pulling out his katanas in the process.

"I agree to those conditions." Angel answered, his cocky grin getting even bigger.

"Let's do this!" Kai shouted as she and Clara ran over to Ace.

"I'll take on Reapera." Clara explained and dashed towards Reapera. Reapera threw the pinwheel knives towards her as she blocked the attack with her kopis.

"Doombringer!" Angel shouted, the scythe blade launching towards both Ace and Kai.

"Nice try!" Ace shouted."Twin Katana Beam!" Somehow, the two wave beams were able to knock the scythe blade back. Kai then whispered something under her breath and disappeared.

"It looks like your friend decided to run away!" Angel taunted as Ace started to laugh.

"Don't get cocky yet." Ace responded as he dashed towards Angel. As he got close, Angel swung his scythe in front of him; Ace sidestepped to the right and slashed his opponent.

"Oh really?" Angel responded, feeling a sharp pain in his thigh and some giggling.

"You fell for it, you f***!" Kai taunted as Ace gave a look of disapproval.

"I think you're using the wrong word to taunt him." Ace explained as Kai became visible. In the background, Reapera and Clara weren't really fighting more of that they were sparring.

"Why do you fight?" Reapera questioned. "Instead you could have just given yourself up?"

"I fight because I believe that I can win no matter what the odds are!" Clara answered. "I will always be there for Ace!"

"You and I are connected." Reapera whispered, just loud enough only she and Clara could hear.

"How is that even possible?" Clara asked, dodging another barrage of pinwheel knives.

"Come with me and I might tell you." Reapera explained as Clara knocked her back.

"Holy Blade!" Clara shouted, both of her kopis shining with white light as she slashed at her opponent and defeated Reapera. Angel took a quick glance over at Reapera and manically laughed.

"Do you really think the battle is going to go that easily?" He taunted his cocky grin, now an evil one.

"Oh crud." Ace responded as a radius of dark energy surrounding Angel.

"I don't think this is very good at all." Kai added, the dark energy was now tearing through the very fabric of the dimension. A few seconds later, a girl and a whole bunch of skeletons popped out.

"This feels like a punch line for a bad creepypasta." Clara responded as she watched the whole spectacle of it. The Girl looked to be about 5'1 and 14 years old. For some strange reason, she was only wearing a bikini and gray shorts. Her burgundy eyes and red lips sort of seemed out of place on her, but she didn't care.

"Where am I?" The girl responded as she took a quick look around her surroundings.

"Queen Valia of Heck," Angel declared as he looked at Valia."May I take those skellies off your hands?"

"Sure." Valia explained as the skeletons surrounded Angel. "But that means I can run around the whole place causing trouble?"

"Yep." Angel answered as Valia ran away from them, off to do whatever she was planning on doing at the time.

"So now we have to deal with a legion of skeletons now?" Kai asked as she looked at her new opponent's with a sense of curiosity.

"Yep." Ace answered as he glared at Angel.

"What's your problem?" Angel questioned as he gave a cocky glance at Ace.

"You're purposely trying to get yourself defeated." Ace accused as Angel gazed over at him.

"What makes you think that, smarty-pants?" Angel shouted, his tone getting much scarier and insane.

"We both want the same thing." Ace explained as he held his katanas in a battle stance.

"And that would be?" Angel added as he looked at Ace.

"Answers." Ace explained. "That is what we both want." Angel's face lit up with a cocky smile.

"Well good job, Mr. Smartypant's." Angel sarcastically responded."The question now is how far you are willing to go to get what you want?" At that moment, a green orb flew through the air and slammed into a few skeletons.

"Man, those skeletons truly are useless." Kai taunted, now facing multiple skeletons at once.

"Hey, don't kill them all before I get chance!" Ace shouted as he dashed towards the skeletons. He ignored Angel's response. It was obviously an attempt to distract him.

"Answer me, dammit!" Angel shouted. "However, I think I know your answer."

"And that would be?" Ace taunted as Kai released more green orbs at their opponents. Even Clara had joined into the fight, slashing as many skeletons as she could.

"Neither of you are unwilling to go to the lengths needed to find those answers!" Angel announced as Kai tried to dash towards him, but she was stopped by Ace.

"Don't let him get your goat." Ace explained as Kai gave him a confused look.

"But I don't have a goat…" Kai answered as her wings reappeared.

"Enough!" Ace shouted, tired of Angel's mind games.

"Fae flight!" Kai shouted, her wings now flapping extremely fast. She then motioned for Ace to grab onto her right hand.

"Let's do this." Ace exclaimed as he grabbed onto Kai's right hand and they flew up into the air.

"Ready for our team combo?" Kai asked as Ace nodded.

"Dragonic Fae Bang Bang!" Ace and Kai both shouted. Kai then swung Ace forward and released her grip. Ace flew through the air, his blade on fire. As he did that, Kai threw green orbs down onto Angel which all it did was stick onto him and not come off. He still hadn't realized what was happening.

"That's your big attack?" Angel taunted."How pathetic of an attack that was!" It took him a few seconds to realize they weren't finished with their attack. A few seconds later, Ace finally reached Angel and his flaming slashes started a chain reaction that caused the orbs to blow up. By that point, the rest of the skeletons had gone off to actually have some fun with their queen.

"It's over Angel." Ace explained his right katana on Angel's chest.

"That's what you think." Angel responded as whispered something under his breath, and the scythe blade pulled Kai towards him as he knocked Ace back. He held Kai by her hair in his right hand and with his left hand he held his scythe just high enough to kill her. "You have a choice, Ace."

"And that choice is?" Ace asked and noticed Reapera was holding onto Clara.

"You can save your girlfriend or you can save your partner, Ace." Angel declared as he looked at Ace. "You can save one but not both." Ace quickly glanced at Rukia and then Kai.

"Ace, save Kai!" Clara shouted, Ace's gaze turning to her.

"No." Ace shouted and removed the katana off of Angel's chest.

"Yes, this is my chance to get answers." Clara explained, her gaze turning to Ace.

"Make the choice you believe is right." Kai added as Ace knew the answer to this "question".

"I choose Kai." Ace explained as Angel laughed. Ace was at his breaking point with Angel."What's so fucking funny?!"

"I lied. You big idiot." Angel shouted as he started to walk away."I'm one of The Empress's assassins. Did you really expect me to play by the same petty mortality rules you and your stupid girlfriend play by?"

"Oh really?" Ace questioned as an outline of dark blue energy surrounded him. "Then I'll make you give her up! Twin Katana Beam X2!" Instead of the usual wave beams, two small dragons made of dark blue energy shot out and impacted into Angel. This caused blue flames to burn Angel and release his grip off of Kai.

"My turn!" Kai shouted, her body now surrounded with green energy."Fey Blade Bang X2!" She then stabbed Angel multiple times, before blowing a kiss to him.

"Is that all?!" Angel taunted as the kiss Kai blew turned into a fairy and blew up on him. "You win this one, but the fun The Empress has in store is only starting!" With that, Angel and Reapera made a break for it to a conveniently placed rope.

"We did it." Ace responded sorrowfully as Kai looked at him.

"For every victory, comes a cost." Kai explained as Ace approached her.

"But does that cost come to the victor or the loser?" Ace added as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I still think we could have gone after them." Kai responded as they watched Angel and Reapera climb up a rope.

"We'll get them eventually." Ace explained as The Black Cat walked up to them. "What do you want now?" The Black Cat looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just here to bring a present." The Black Cat explained, pulling out a present from thin air in the process.

"Thanks." Ace answered and opened it on the spot. It was a dark blue laptop with 1920 x 1080 screen and a 4tb. "But why are you giving me this?"

"Your father wanted me to bring this to you." The Black Cat explained as Ace was shocked by her comment. The Black Cat had said it so calmly, as if it was no big deal.

"You realize…" Ace responded as he looked at The Black Cat."I haven't seen my father since…"Flashes of the destruction of that day flashed through his mind. "…The Incident."

"Coincidentally, that's the same for me." Kai answered."Unless…" They both looked at The Black Cat.

"I have something else for you, Kai." The Black Cat added and she pulled out a forest green HDA bracer. "You're licensed now."

"Thanks." Kai answered as she gazed at The Black Cat." But there got to be more to you visiting us than just giving us a present and telling me I'm certified."

"Guilty as charged." The Black Cat explained as she looked at both Ace and Kai. "You must be ready to make difficult choices, for a new enemy is coming and they want blood."

"So how have you been?" Ace explained

"Just nicely." The Black Cat responded."Unlike you two, who have been allowed to do nothing." After saying that, The Black Cat ran off.

"And the quest continues."Ace responded as Kai held a pair of aviator goggles in her hands.

"I was planning on giving these to you the next we met." Kai explained as she looked at Ace. She handed him the goggles and Ace looked at them. They were silver with big light blue lenses. You know, the kind we see on goggleheads

"Thanks, Kai." Ace responded, fitting the goggles onto his head as he headed over to his chopper. Before he left, he placed his laptop in his storage compartment."See ya' around!"

"See you later!" Kai shouted back as Ace headed off. The road felt slightly lonelier without Clara.

"Why did Angel have to do that?" Ace questioned as something huge went off. He turned his bike around and headed back towards Kai. He was scared by what he saw. The whole forest had burned into the ground in an instant."Kai, are you all right?!"

"Somehow I am." Kai answered as Ace ran up to her. Kai's only injuries were just a few scratches.

"Well that was way too easy to accomplish!" A voice declared as Ace realized who the voice was.

"Empress." Ace responded as he looked The Empress. For some reason, The Empress was extremely overly happy which was extremely annoying to both Ace and Kai at the moment.

"Oh so you noticed what I did a second ago." The Empress asked as Ace flipped her off. "At least you could actually use your words!" He dashed towards her, and promptly delivered a series of quick slashes to her.

"Your going to kill and/or kidnap her in front of me" Ace coldly responded as The Empress nodded.

"Exactly!" The Empress responded and realized Kai wasn't there now."Where did she go?!" At that moment, trees started to fall upon her and a herd of forest animals stampeded over her. Kai then reappeared behind her, making a funny face.

"That was Fae Wrath." Kai explained."It's powerful spell that inflicts it target the pain it dealt to the forest the caster placed it on, you f*****." Having not learned her lesson, The Empress grabbed Kai for a second time.

"Did you really think it would truly be that easy, Acey? The Empress taunted as Ace froze."What's wrong? Memory choked you up?"She then quickly pulled a knife out."Are you going to allow history to repeat itself?" Ace looked down at his hands. He had already lost one person today. He would not allow himself to be scared and let her . "That's the nickname your friend used to call you by, wasn't it?"

"Let go of her, you cowardly b****." Ace added as he looked towards The Empress's eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't just run away and leave your previous partner to die!" The Empress shouted as she threw something towards Ace.

"No..." Ace shouted as he looked down at the thing thrown towards. It was a pair of cutlasses covered in dried-up blood from hilt from to the tip of the blade.

"Kai, that is all that was left of Ace's previous partner." The Empress explained as Ace dashed even closer to her. "Who I easily killed with her own two cutlasses." Ace's eyes lit up. It was one of his worst fears imagined. He would never see that face again all because of her.

"You will pay for that!" Ace shouted as he swung both katana's at The Empress. He repeated said action at least half-dozen times. Then he noticed Kai. Tears came down from her eyes. She had lost everything. And now the one she loved so much had gone mad. He knew that he to make a choice at that moment. Ace sheathed his katanas and grabbed the cutlasses that laid on the ground. "I'm only going to ask once more, Empress. Let her go."

"Why should I do that for someone who deserts their friend?" The Empress responded as Ace punched her in the face. "It isn't nice at all to punch a lady!" For some reason, a punch to the face causes a release of grip on somebody. Kai dashed towards Ace as The Empress laughed.

"If you touch any of my friends..." Ace answered as he motioned for Kai to follow him. They headed towards the bike as The Empress stood there."...I will make you f****** pay for the potential pain you cause to them."

"Is that a challenge, Acey?" The Empress challenged as she was zipped back into her Airship.

"Just ignore her, Ace" Kai asked as she looked at Ace. "She'll fall eventually."

"I guess your right." Ace answered as they both got on Ace's chopper and Ace placing the cutlasses into the cargo department. "We're heading to my home. There, you'll be a welcomed part of my "family"." Kai looked at him and gave him a kiss. Ace's face lit up to a shade of light red.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about this." Kai explained as they headed off to Ace's home.

"Hopefully, nothing weird will happen this time." Ace explained as he looked straight ahead.

"Even if something does, we hold our heads high and survive." Kai added as she looked around curious about her new surroundings.

"It's different, isn't it?" Ace asked as Kai continued to gaze around. It was her first time she wasn't living in her forest.

"Yep, it truly is." Kai responded, ready for whatever they needed to face."It's nice to be going someplace other than home.

"What the f***…" Ace answered, stopping the chopper. Blocking the way was a large mob of people, all wearing weird black headsets that covered most of their heads.

"Get out the way, you morons!" Kai responded, causing the whole mob to turn around and march towards them. "Oh F***, I don't think that's good."

"You're probably right about that." Ace added, equipping his katanas. Kai quickly did the same, just in case.

"Join Us!" Somebody in the mob of people shouted, Ace and Kai performing their new special moves."Please join the spider-people of Arachne and the great and powerful Empress!"

"Awesome, they're under hallucinogens." Ace responded as they got back on and started the bike up, driving through the people. He then lobbed a "grenade" behind them as they headed off. A few seconds later, the "grenade" went off and the mob pacified.

"I feel kind of sorry for them." Kai added as they rode. "They didn't mean to get themselves drugged in the first place."

"But we can't just let high people run around the city." Ace answered as a weird phantom streaked by.

"Where are you taking my child, you thief?" The Streak responded as Ace stopped the bike.

"Your Child?" Ace responded as he pulled the goggles over his eyes. Through the lenses, the streak became a fairy. It was dressed in green cloth and looked to have been as big as him."I am taking Kai for survival sake."

"I cannot allow that." The Fairy explained and noticed Kai's bracer."Gaia doesn't approve of your actions, little one."

"Tell Gaia she going to have drag me back if I to come with you!" Kai announced as she jumped off the chopper and stabbed the fairy.

"As you wish." The Fairy answered as it slumped to the ground. Kai held her knife out in front of her and absorbed the data of the fallen creature.

"Let's go." Kai responded as Ace started the engine once again. Thankfully, they were almost home. All that was left to be driven was a short stretch of road. As they drove down the lonely stretch of road. Kai looked at Ace and decided to ask something she knew he didn't want to answer. But that didn't matter to her.

"Who was The Empress referring to when she hand you those cutlasses?" Kai questioned as Ace stopped the chopper and turned to look at her.

"A friend." Ace answered as Kai continued to glance at him.

"You're obviously holding information back." Kai remarked as a yellow orb impacted the chopper and knocked both of them off, causing the conversation to drop."It's time."

Indeed." Ace agreed as they headed towards the bushes...

"Has phase one of the plan been completed?" The Hologram as The Empress looked at it. The hologram was that of a man in complete darkness. She was back in her airship now.

"Yes. We even got the girl." The Empress explained as The Hologram grinned.

"Engage phase two right away, as soon as possible…" The Hologram explained as he disappeared and The Empress walked away. It was time to get work and nothing was going to stop her at all. Or so she thought.

"Oh what a mouse you truly are." A voice taunted and she turned around. Sitting right in front of her, was The Black Cat.

"What do you want now?" The Empress responded as The Black Cat facepalmed.

"It is best not to ask what I want, but instead ask how your answer might result in a quick stabbing?" The Black Cat responded as she looked at The Empress.

"Why should I care?" The Empress questioned as The Black Cat facepalmed.

"Because you have taken something that was never yours to begin with, stupid." The Black Cat explained as she pulled out a pair of butterfly swords. The haft of the weapon was the usual wooden stick carved with ancient runes while the blades were made from some large tooth off of a large creature.

"I can easily end that pathetic life of yours." The Empress threatened as The Black Cat made her weapon's disappear.

"Then do it." The Black Cat answered as The Empress hesitated. She fired her left glock out and manged to hit her opponent.

"I pity you." The Black Cat added as she ran out. The Empress walked on and knocked at the first door. Inside, a girl only covered in spider silk allowed spiders to crawl all around her.

"I've done the hard work for you, Arachne." The Empress explained as The Girl got up."You know what you need to do." The Girl opened the door and headed out. She headed to the next door and headed in. Inside, stood a giant closed glass tube with Clara inside."You will make the perfect warrior." She then operated some mechanism and the process began...

Next time on Hunters!: It's Nina's turn as things get weird. Doesn't help you can't remember things properly...


	3. By a spider's fang...

_But now the time has come to set others upon that path. Guide them to follow in your steps.-Sage Yulyana, Bravely Default_

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Nina groaned. Somehow, the traffic Ace had deal with in chapter 1 was now something she had to deal with at the moment.

"Author, what have I done to be worthy of the punishment you have gifted upon me?" Nina questioned, forced to stop her sports cycle do to the mass congestion. In the background, many people were cussing into their phones or honking their horns in the misguided notion that would somehow help in this situation. This time, the traffic was caused by a crowd people recording a video. This normally wouldn't be much of a problem, but they were all standing in middle of the road. "Seriously, that's what has all the traffic stopped?!" It just didn't make sense to her.

"Maybe it's one of those extremely funny videos!" Arana chimed in, Nina looking down at her HDA to see her response.

"Whatever kind of video it is, you'll have to wait for the traffic to subside before we can get through." Celestia added as Nina groaned.

"That pretty obvious, stupid!" Nina shouted into the HDA as Celestia gave her a stern look.

"Young Lady! What have I told you about responding to my instructions with a snarky comment?" Celestia accused as Nina flinched, tears falling from her eyes. "Stop crying! Do not allow your opponent to any weakness from you at all!" She tried to hold the tears in and muted the HDA. She wasn't in the mood for all of this scolding. She started the bike back up and weaved the bike through the traffic and pissed off the cars in front of her.

"Young Lady! What you're doing at the moment is brash and illegal, so stop at this very instant!" Celestia scolded as Nina ignored her order. She was the one in charge, not her. When would that stupid, gambling cat get that through her head?

"Fuck off, Celestia." Nina answered as she fully muted her HDA. Thankfully, it only took her a few minutes to get onto the sidewalk and see what was happening. She stopped the bike and removed her helmet. The crowd of people was now at least 20ft away, right next to a liquor store. As she approached, it became very clear why the people were filming. Some teenage girl in a bikini and shorts along with a bunch of skeletons were stealing liquor. The craziest part of all this was they were loading it all up into some armored vehicle. Driving that specific vehicle was an actual troll driving it. He stood about 4'3 and looked to have been in his late 20's. His hardened light green skin contrasted with his blue police uniform. For some reason, the only weapon on him was a pair of Kukuris'. They hadn't been there long, but they had already had all the booze in truck. The troll motioned for the girl and skeleton's to get into the truck as he approached her.

"Miss, I'm Officer Epic Mustache Troll or Officer EMT." Officer EMT explained, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of thin air."And you're under arrest."

"For what?" Nina questioned, pulling out her butterfly swords in the process. She stabbed at her opponent, knocking the handcuffs to the ground.

"For not acting like a stereotypical teen!" Officer EMT exclaimed as Nina facepalmed,

"Really?" Nina questioned as she looked at Officer EMT.

"Yes." Officer EMT answered."By order of the Story and Fanfic Police department, or SFPD for short."

"I don't have time for you." Nina responded coldly, running over to her cycle and headed off.

"Just what I thought." Officer EMT responded, returning to his armored vehicle."Let's go and steal from some more liquor stores." Nina ignored him and went around the crowd of people. She was done with all this time wasting. Then she started to feel dizzy as her eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Must stay awake…" Nina thought as the dizzy feeling started to feel stronger. Her eyelids became much heavier. A few seconds later, she drifted into sleep…

That man…That man with the blonde hair and the fisherman cap…

He would pay for what he did to mommy and daddy. She had waited long enough. It was time to do this. She grabbed her weapons of choice, two daggers. Both daggers had been made from fangs from a giant spider. Both weapons were hollow, allowing for a special surprise to be placed in there…

Nina's eyes opened. She was in some cave-like place, possibly. The walls were a dark brown with a wood-like texture. The ground of this place, a similar color to the walls just slightly lighter than it. She was no longer on the street next to the liquor store. Wherever she was now, she either got there on her own two feet or somebody brought her there. The weirdest thing was why was her left high heel on something? She looked downed and her face froze. She was standing on a body. It was no longer alive, but hadn't been dead for long. The cold realization of that caused her to black out once again.

"What? I'm home now?" Nina thought as Celestia, Arana, and Krystalia ran up to her as a girl approached. The girl approached slowly, as if something was wrong. She was young, around 12 years old. She looked to be 4'1 and was a little pudgy for her age. She wore a simple brown t-shirt with matching shorts and leather jacket with two holsters around her waist. She wore cowboys boot and a cowboy hat that finished off her look. Her big auburn eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at Nina.

"Where were you, Young Lady?!." Celestia responded, Nina's hands balling up into fists."That is not how a lady is supposed to respond to a question."

"Well… I never was planning on being one at all for you." Nina responded cockily, dragging Celestia outside.

"What's wrong with her?" The Girl asked as Arana looked at her.

"I don't really know." Arana responded. "I suspect Nina just has a little anger issue with Celestia, Aurora."

"But this looked like more than a little anger." Aurora added and headed towards a nearby window. She quickly glanced out the window."Author, can I ask something of you?"

"And that would be?" The Author excitedly asked.

"You're not going to show what's out there, are you?" Aurora questioned. "Because that isn't appropriate all, even for a T-rated fic." In the background, the hard thump of a hammer could be heard.

"Fine, I won't show it to the viewers." The Author exclaimed as Aurora smiled.

"Does that mean that's the last M-rated joke in this story?" Aurora added.

"No, because we're just getting started with this fic!" The Author shouted as Nina walked back in.

"Is everything all right, Nina?" Aurora questioned as Nina walked right by. She didn't even get a response to her comment. It was unlike Nina to be so cold to her or her creatures.

""It's probably 10am and I'm already worn out from all this excitement." Nina explained."For now, I'm going to be up in my room." Aurora glared at her, suspecting something wasn't right with her friend. Nina headed up the oak stairs and entered the first door on her right.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you see out that window?" Arana asked.

"If I told you, this fic would go M-rated." Aurora answered as she headed towards the dining table. Lying on the spruce table was a pair of wild west-style six shooters. The guns were coated in a silvery metal and shot modern-day bullets for some reason. She fitted the guns into the holsters and headed over to the brown armchair in the living room. She needed to take a minute to clear her thoughts.

"Why do I feel so strange?" Nina thought as she sat in her bean bag. She had switched out of her regular clothes into something much more regal. She now wore a bright pink princess style dress with bright pink sleeveless opera gloves that went up to her elbows. Finishing off her look was a pair of bright pink high heels and a "golden" crown on top of her head. For being dressed so regal, all she was doing was watch season 1 of digimon on her TV and pretending to be a royal princess. She knew something wasn't right with her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow approached. She turned around, and then it was gone. She soon felt a queasy feeling, and blacked out once again…

She was back in that cave place again. But this time, things were different. She was hanging up in the air and surrounded with white sticky stuff. She went for her butterfly blades, but found just an empty belt.

"There is no use trying to escape." A voice explained as a spider was suddenly dropped in. Nina squirmed and tried to stay away from the spider. That turned out to be a hopeless battle when the cage you're in has no room to hide. The spider almost immediately bit down on her right arm. After releasing its "poison", the spider withered away.

"Now things are getting really weird." Nina thought as a weird green liquid funneled into her cage. By that point, weird messages were in her mind. She pushed the messages away and started to resist. She knew escape was her only option. After swinging the cage about a half dozen times, the liquid finally stopped funneling in. And then the cage crashed down onto the floor. Nina dusted herself off and noticed her butterfly blades right in the wreckage. She casually picked them up and ran forward… right into a brick wall. After moving away from said wall, she walked through the exit on the right.

"Not so fast, little girl." The voice from earlier remarked."The Empress wouldn't be happy if I just allow you to just easily leave." Finally, Nina could actually sort-of see who was shouting.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Nina accused as the voice laughed.

"You can call me… Arachne." Arachne explained as she approached Nina." And you were going to be the commander of my spider people!" Arachne looked around, and found that Nina was gone. "I'll get you!"

"Whatever, Spider-b****." Nina responded as she found her motorcycle and drove away…

"It all comes clear to me." Nina thought as she quickly changed into her usual outfit and turned off the TV. She then grabbed her butterfly swords off of her nightstand and placed them in their hilts on her belt. She quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. Before she could really go anywhere, she had to do something first.

"So I'm guessing you're ready to act properly, Young Lady?" Celestia said as she gazed at Nina.

"Yes Celestia, I will act more responsibly next time." Nina apologized as they both headed in, but not before noticing The Black Cat.

"Coincidentally when we got home, I found a piece of paper for that thing's capture." Celestia added and showed Nina the piece of paper.

"This kind of thing just seems too good to be true." Nina responded as she placed the paper on the dining room table. "Aurora, we have a job."

"Just give me a minute" Aurora added as she performed a little target practice on a dartboard mounted to the wall with live ammo. "Okay, now I'm ready to do this." As she said that, she quickly holstered her guns.

"Let's do this." Nina shouted as the threesome headed into the garage. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet as Aurora mounted onto her vehicle, a mechanical horse named Lightning. Its entire body was silver and could easily keep up with her sports cycle. As Nina got on, fitting her helmet on her head as Celestia got on. Is everybody ready?"

"Yep!" Celestia and Aurora shouted simultaneously. She started the engine and they headed off. The roads were empty now, with the sound of the wind the only one around. The silence didn't last long, as the Empress's airship hovered overhead.

"Well this is f****** great." Aurora responded as the cargo ramp came down and The Empress made her appearance.

"What's your grand plan now?" Nina taunted as she noticed that The Black Cat was in front of her cycle and Lightning.

"This time, I'm going to obliterate all of you!" The Empress announced as her airship started to fire off beams of energy at them.

"Really? That's the best plan you could think of?" Aurora questioned as she looked at The Empress."Who are you anyway?" The Empress looked down at her.

"Fine. I'm your future ruler, The Empress!" The Empress added as Aurora. "I sort of expected you to know that, you little rat." Nina quickly glanced at Aurora before turning back to her view of the road. She knew she could trust The Empress, but something about this information seemed truthful for some reason.

"Nina, The Empress is trying to trick you! I'm not a rat to anybody!" Aurora shouted as pulled her pistols out while trying to avoid the energy beams being shot at them.

"You can never be too sure, Nina." The Empress accused, making a sad crying face."She could be lying to you at this very moment!" Nina gave her quick glance and then flipped her off.

"All that matters to me, Aurora is my friend." Nina shouted." Along as that's settled, you can say whatever you want. Because the friendship between Aurora and I is strong enough to hold off your attacks!" The Empress only laughed.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that cliché?" The Empress shouted as the cannons started to fire even faster. "If that was true, we wouldn't be in this f****** mess right now!" Aurora loaded both of her pistols and fired full-auto at The Empress. For whatever reason, her target stood still and took the brunt force of the bullets. There wasn't even a scratch on her body.

"You were just hit with 12 bullets!" Aurora shouted as The Empress looked down at herself.

"Really, you did?" The Empress responded."If you did, I would be dead."

"Well, somehow you're not." Nina responded wondering when this road would finally turn.

"Where was I?" The Empress asked and quickly realized where she was." Even then, that cliché is from digimon no less! I thought this was a story that at least kept up with the times!"

"Can you please remove The Empress's ability to speak?" Celestia asked as she almost fell off the bike.

"Naw. This is kind of fun to watch." The Author answered as Celestia facepalmed.

"This conversation has gone on long enough." Celestia responded as she pulled out a deck of cards as Nina quickly turned and looked at her. "Shouldn't you be driving right now?"

"Yes, but what do you plan on doing?" Nina asked as Celestia jumped off her motorcycle.

"Card Trick: Grapple!" The deck of cards then elongated into a hookshot and propelled Celestia up onto the ramp of the airship.

"I should have known." The Empress muttered as she pulled out her glock's.

"Well too bad." Celestia taunted."Card Trick: Blade!" The Hookshot in her hand then reformed into a saber."Are you ready to fight, coward?"

"Bring it on, nekogirl." The Empress remarked as a battle of steel and lead began.

"I believe now, we can probably leave those two to fight." Nina responded as a girl jumped out into the road. She wore a red top and matching pants. The only weird thing about her outfit was the fact it had been made entirely of spider silk.

"So the captive has returned to her master..." The Girl responded as Aurora and Nina stopped their vehicles.

"Who the heck are you?" Aurora questioned as The Girl laughed.

"I am Arachne, The Spider Queen and The Empress's second assassin." Arachne announced as Celestia was thrown out of the airship."Now my slaves, attack!"

"What slaves? I don't see any slaves!" Celestia added as a mob of people with weird black headsets covering there heads ran towards them."And you look too young to even be the queen of spiders!" Arachne turned and threw a web out of her hand. At that moment, both Nina and Aurora equipped their weapons. They stabbed and shot their way through, making sure they didn't kill any innocents in the process. While they did that, Celestia distracted Arachne by throwing cards at her.

"Man, this girl is dumber than a brick." Aurora whispered as they reached Arachne. As they were about to strike her, Aurora, Celestia and Arachne's "Slaves" were punctured with short whitish-gold needles.

"You have a choice little Nina." Arachne explained as she turned around and looked at Nina."You come with me and nobody get's hurt. Strike me and everybody will get hurt.

"Screw you." Nina responded as a purple outline appeared around her."One must always take a risk no matter the consequences! Gambler's Stab X2!" Unlike before, A cat appeared holding up two cards and threw them at Nina's opponent. Nina then promptly slashed her opponent multiple times before hearing a satisfying _crack_.

"You win, Nina. But time isn't on your guy's side at all and soon, you will be begging for mercy." Arachne remarked evilly as she ran to the rope leading up to the airship.

"Time to head back, I guess." Celestia added as they got back on their vehicles and headed off.

The Empress looked at Clara. Somehow, what one would think would be a huge goldmine of information had only rewarded her one thing. A set of coordinates with a date. However, that was what she had been looking for the whole time. She then removed Clara from the giant tube and threw her out. There was much work that needed to be done before she could get to her next objective...


	4. Lost Chapter: The Line

The next day…

"Where did the summer break go?" Ace thought as he got out of bed and placed his katanas into his hafts. He quickly changed into his usually attire and headed downstairs into the dining room.

"I made breakfast for you." Ted explained as Ace grabbed his backpack. He then sat down as Ted placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"I don't get why you humans have to take so much stuff just for the first day of school." Ruby responded as Ace looked at her. He actually had to agree with her on that one. He never did understand that but he didn't care at all.

"Which one of us are you going to take with you?" Clara asked as she plowed through her breakfast.

"I was going to take you, Clara." Ace explained and looked around." Where's Ninjara?"

"The last time I checked, she was in the backyard for some reason." Ruby responded and Ace ran into the backyard. When he got there, Ace found a severely injured Ninjara on the ground. The Ninja tiger creature was now in a near death state with several bullet and stab wounds and had lost a whole lot of blood.

"Ace…" Ninjara whispered as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Who was the one who cause these injuries to you, Ninjara?!" Ace shouted as he looked at his severely injured partner on the ground.

"I saw the Empress out in the backyard and I challenged her to a fight…" Ninjara explained softly as Ace looked at her wounds.

"And?" Ace asked as he looked around the yard, seeing nobody.

"She beat me really badly." Ninjara added." But, I wanted you to know to this. The Empress is…" However Ninjara succumbed to her wounds before she could finish her final words revealing a piece of the puzzle.

"So close to figuring it all out, but so far away from the answers you seek." A voice responded in a familiar sounding way. Ace then turned and saw the Empress was now right in front of him. She was dressed differently than his previous encounter with her. This time instead of her gown and hood that covered everything, she dressed more modestly. Her hair was a weird mix of indigo and black strands that made no sense. She wore a black "hero of time" tunic minus the cap and matching black jeans. Her black lips contrasted with her red sunglasses. She had black lips and black eyeliner. She wore matching black pumps to finish off her outfit.

"It's time I get some answers from you!" Ace shouted and unsheathed his katanas, ready to fight. He would avenge Ninjara's death.

"So that's how it's going to be." The Empress responded, making her cutlasses appear! She stared at Ace and snarled at him, hoping to scare him off.

"Twin Katana beam X2!" Ace shouted, launching the two dragon spirits at his opponent! When the dragon spirits hit her, they knocked the Empress's sunglasses off and revealed the truth.

"No it can't be…Vanessa, how could you do this?" Ace responded, and looked into Vanessa's eyes. Her beautiful indigo eyes were now red pupiless eyes. Someone inhuman had done this to her. It was hard for Ace to restrain himself from going after whoever did this.

"You've seen the scars and wounds. I was taking revenge on all those that have hurt me." Vanessa explained as she looked at her former friend.

"Revenge isn't the only answer to this problem you face, Princess." Ace added as he watched Vanessa. She was planning on doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous.

"However, it's the only way I can make the people who have hurt me pay." Vanessa responded as a giant platform flew over to them and Vanessa jumped on and headed off.

"Vanessa…" Ace thought as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, causing Ace to turn around and see the Black Cat.

"What do you want?" Ace asked as he looked at The Black Cat. "I'm not in the mood to just chase after you at this very moment." The Black Cat looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not here for that right now." The Black Cat explained as Ace looked at her. "You need to move on for now."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, wondering what is going on.

"You're our seen as useless by my masters." The Black Cat explained." Prove them wrong by beating Vanessa."

"What do you mean?" Ace questioned, scared by what The Black Cat meant.

"What I mean is they do not believe you are ready to fight the much greater threats." The Black Cat answered as Ace sternly looked at her.

"Why should I care at all what your masters think?" Ace responded as he glared angrily at The Black Cat. The Black Cat looked at him. She knew this wasn't going anywhere at all. "Why do you even care at all about me and my friends and whether they're useless or not?!"

"I'm trying to motivate you." The Black Cat explained as she looked down at the ground. "Death is but a part of the cycle of life. We cannot save everyone we meet along the way in our journey."

"Why have I and my friends been ordered to follow you?!" Ace ranted as he attempted to slash at The Black Cat. However, she dodged at the last minute. "Give me one reason I should just continue going on with this game?!"

"I cannot answer that question, child." The Black Cat explained as she climbed over the fence. "That is question that only you can truly answer in time." And with that, she was gone. He thought over what she had said to him. He knew for sure Vanessa had to stopped but he wasn't sure about what The Black Cat had told him. She was trying to help him understand the situation he was in, but was she alluding to something more that was happening that they didn't know about yet?

"Eventually I will get answers." Ace thought as he finally headed back inside, grabbed his stuff and headed off for the first day of school.

10 minutes later…

"Guys, can I talk to you in private." Ace asked as he approached Nina, Aurora, Kalin and Mark in a hallway. The five of them then headed to a nearby storage closet and entered it.

"What do you need to tell us?" Mark asked as he looked at Ace in the surprisingly large storage closet.

"I know who the Empress is." Ace explained as they all looked at him.

"Then who is it, then?" Nina asked impatiently.

"An old friend of mine named Vanessa." Ace explained as he looked at his friends. "She killed Ninjara in order to lure me out and I fell for her trap." He had decided to leave out the part about The Black Cat because right now it didn't matter at that moment.

"That I didn't see coming at all." Kalin added. Of the group, only he and Ace knew Vanessa personally. This meant that there were a lot more questions about who she is that neither one of them wanted to talk about at that very moment in time.

"She also is planning on doing something really bad and evil of some sort." Ace added, as the rest of the hunters looked at him weirdly. "What?! She just had that look in her eye that just showed that she had something like that planned for today."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find out what that something is." Nina responded sarcastically as the bell rang and she left the room.

"We better get to class!" Aurora shouted and the four of them headed to their first period classes, hoping that it would be just a regular first day of school.

"Time to put this plan of mine into action right now." Vanessa thought as she pulled both of her pistols out and walked into the school. "This is the time to strike." She then walked over to the door and a fired both of her guns, killing everybody in the room or so she thought. The weight of her actions was all but a dream in her head. She headed from door to door, killing all inside of there with a shot from her pistols of never-ending ammo. It didn't matter to her who she killed, as long as there were here in the school they needed to be killed today under orders of her masters. The people here need to die, and she would be there executioner. She looked through the glass of the door. Nobody even noticed her at all. She was fine with that. It had always been that way for her. Only one she actually recognized was Aurora. Soon they would all just be distant memories in this world. They didn't deserved to be remembered at all. By that point she pulled the trigger on her guns and fired.

"Class, today we will do a re-"A teacher explained, only for him to be shot in the head as the students started to fall to the ground, dead..

"Boom! Headshot!" Vanessa responded as she shot more students through the door, causing an instantaneous death for them. Aurora glanced at her, expressing a look of extreme sadness on her face.

"Leave them alone!" Aurora shouted." Precision shots!" Launching two rounds at Vanessa's pistols, only to miss there intended targets. "They have done nothing to deserve what you did to them!"

"Whether they deserved it or not does not matter at all to you little girl." Vanessa added and fired, shattering both of Aurora's revolvers with a single gunshot. " You're finished, so give up already."

"I will do what it takes to stop you, even if death is the only option I have!" Aurora explained, causing her shattered revolvers to reformat into an energy bow.

"What?!" Vanessa shouted and was shocked at what had happened.

"Precision shot X2!" Aurora shouted, launching an arrow at Vanessa! When the arrow hit, a lion appeared and slashed her, causing Vanessa to run off down the hallway. She continued her kill spree unafraid of what would happen next to her. In her mind, that didn't at all at this point in time. She shot many more students to death, some innocent bystanders, some were people that deserved the death that was brought to them. She shot many more students to death. It was her goal to massacre just about everybody for her masters.

"Good, I got away." Vanessa thought as she turned a corner. Then she noticed Kalin and Mark were right in front of her.

"It's the end of the line for you!" Kalin responded as he looked at his

"Demons of hell, I call upon you!" Vanessa shouted and ran right pass them. As she did so, two massive imps appeared.

"This going to be a whole ton of fun to fight today." Mark responded as he made his qiang appear.

"Agree." Kalin added as he unsheathed his longswords.

"Prepare to die!" The first imp responded and threw a flaming knife at them, hitting Kalin. Then the knife froze him a second later.

"How is that even possible?!" Mark asked as he

"It through the use of magic." The other imp added as Mark glared at it.

"That's obvious." The first imp added and Kalin hit him with his qiang, causing Kalin to become unfrozen for now.

"Jumping spear kick!" Kalin shouted, jumping off his spear and kicked both the boy and girl!

"Fusion Transformation." The second imp shouted and a ton of smoke to appear! When the smoke cleared there was a black and purple imp dragon!

"You didn't see that coming did you?" The author responded in a sarcastic way.

"Please do no-"A voice shouted, only for the sounds of choking to be heard for a few minutes until it stopped!

"That was poetic." Mark explained his qiang now in his hand.

"Dashing slash!" Kalin responded and ran at the dragon and slashed it!

"I will give you a choice. If you kill the person beside you, I won't kill you, Kalin." The imp dragon responded.

"If I kill him, I will be just as bad as The Empress." Kalin thought and shouted." I won't do it!"

"By using me as a tool, you have proven you don't care!" Mark shouted causing both of their weapons to glow!

"Awesome!" Kalin shouted, surprised at what had now happened. When the glowing stopped, the shaft of Kalin's qiang was spirally carved and had a lion design stretching through the spirals! Kalin's longswords now had a boar design on them and the blades were longer!

"Jumping spear kick X2!" Mark shouted, jumping off of his spear and kicked the dragon causing a lion to appear and claw the dragon!

"Dashing slash X2!" Kalin added, and charged and slashed the dragon causing a boar to appear and slashed at it with its tusks!

"You have passed the test." The imp dragon explained.

"This was a test?" Mark asked bewildered.

"Yes, I was sent by an unknown person to test you." The dragon explained and teleported out.

"This will come back to haunt you, Vanessa." A boy shouted as he was approached by Vanessa as she ran up the hallway. He looked to be around 13 and was 3'8. He wore a red t-shirt with a black vest over it and jeans. His weapon of choice, the guitar was old but still in good condition.

"Jared, do you really think you can stop me with just a measly guitar?" Vanessa responded as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Flames of courage!" Jared shouted and strummed on the guitar, causing a guitar playing peacock to appear and launched a few flaming feathers at her. When the feathers hit, they burned her even more. In response to that, Vanessa fired a few shots into his skull causing instantaneous death. She then looked around, seeing nobody to the right or the left. After doing that, she searched his body and found a mysterious folder on him.

"You were a spy and a fool." Vanessa responded as she looked over the contents of the folder. Inside of the folder were a bunch of papers. She flipped through the folders until something caught her eye.

.

To: Aurora

From: Jared and Mara

Re: The situation at hand

We have heard rumors. Rumors of that The Fallen Ones are planning on going after The Hunters. We both know you can not keep this charade going for much longer. You know we will need to act soon in order to protect them. Also, you can not allow your emotions to get the most of you. We still have time to stop this.

Good Luck,

Jared and Mara

.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Vanessa thought as she quickly placed the folder in her pocket as Mara ran up to her.

"Not so fast, Vanessa!" Mara responded her vine whip swords already in hand.

"I seem to keep running into you morons." Vanessa muttered as she looked at Mara.

"Vine whip swords entangle!" Mara shouted causing her sword to turn into vines and entangled Vanessa!

"Too easy." Vanessa responded and fired a few shots off, causing the vine to break apart!

"Why are you killing these people? A majority of them have done nothing to deserve this from you." Mara asked.

"To get revenge on the ones who wronged me!" Vanessa shouted her red soulless eyes staring into Mira's.

"If this is what you believe will bring your revenge for the one who is controlling you, I will stop you!" Mara explained."

"This is really starting to get old!" Vanessa responded.

"I don't get why you even care since you aren't really fighting anybody." The Author added.

"Vine whip sword entangle!" Mara shouted, causing a deer to appear and charge at her opponent! When the deer hit Vanessa, the vines reappeared around her!

"Bullet Hell!" Vanessa responded and fired on full auto, shredding the vines to pieces. She then switched full auto off and turned a corner. She shot through many more of the classrooms along the way. "Finally, I've reached the last few classrooms." Vanessa thought, just as Nina jumped out at her, shocking the living hell out of her for a second.

"Surprise, I found you!" Nina responded as Vanessa approached her cautiously.

"Ever hear of the words, give up?" Vanessa asked as she glared at Nina.

"Yes and I'm not going to do what the words mean at all!" Nina happily explained as she unsheathed her butterfly swords and slashed Vanessa causing her to drop her guns onto the ground.

"Don't you even dare do what you're thinking about doing at all!" Vanessa responded as Nina grinned.

"Oopsie I did it!" Nina added childishly and purposely stamped on both guns with her high heels for a whole three minutes until they were all just pieces of metal.

"So you're the last line of defense before I reach Ace." Vanessa added." How pathetic, you're not even worth my time whatsoever!" Then she slammed Nina into the hallway wall multiple times. She just wanted to see her suffer.

"If I'm a waste of time then why are you even bothering with me?" Nina asked as she gave a cocky grin to her opponent. Vanessa then repeatedly kicked her a few times on the ground, leaving Nina in a battered and beaten state.

"I want to have one less threat that I have to take care of." Vanessa answered as she laughed at Nina's suffering.

"Leave me alone!" Nina shouted and slashed her opponent as she got back up.

"Go away, bitch!" Vanessa responded and pushed Nina into the wall again and turned a corner only for a dragon spirit to hit her and caused its beam effect to activate and hit her again as Nina just watched.

"I'm amazed that you haven't taken the coward way out." Ace responded sarcastically as Vanessa approached him. He somehow knew where she would end up. Right now, how he did it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was the fact that he was standing in her way.

"I see you're still mad about what I did to your tiger friend earlier." Vanessa responded, quite happy about it.

"I'm just amazed you had the guts to do what you did." Ace added." When we were kids, I was always the one who had to protect you from all the bullies and weird stuff that wanted to hurt you."

"How so much has changed." Vanessa answered." And yet you wonder why I went down this path…"

Flashback…

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Ace shouted as he ran over to Vanessa.

"What are you going to do?" The bully, a weird looking girl that looked like an Angel asked.

"I'm going to fight back!" Ace shouted and started to slash at the Angel. The Angel dodged his attack and grabbed Vanessa.

"You are really out my league, child." The Angel taunted and teleported away. Ace looked down at himself. He wasn't strong enough to save his friend. ISo he headed home.

Flashback end…

"Its funny how destiny can easily change in a blink of an eye." Vanessa taunted as Ace looked at her.

"Right now, that doesn't really matter at all." Ace explained as Vanessa swung her cutlasses only to miss.

"Empress Destroyer!" Vanessa shouted and lunged at Ace, only for a dragon flame to hit her!

"What just happened?" Ace thought and slashed his opponent, causing her to drop her cutlasses on to the ground.

"I won't surrender that easily." Vanessa responded as Nina, Mara, Kalin, Mark, and Aurora ran up to them.

"We got you outmatched!" Nina shouted only for Vanessa to create an orb and then she launched it at Nina and Ace.

"Now you will die!" Vanessa responded only for Mara to take the killer blow.

"Why did you do that?" Ace asked.

"Because it is my destiny for this to happen." Mara explained as she slumped over onto the ground.

"Next time I meet you morons, I will crush you!" Vanessa explained as she teleported out.

"Their deaths kind of seem to be meaningless in a sense." Ace responded as they walked out of the school.

"Are you Ace Resterez?" A man asked. He wore a black cloak with the hood over his head.

"Yes." Ace added as he looked at the man.

"I'm Kane. I'm the grandmaster hunter for this area." Kane explained.

"Then why did you come over here?" Nina asked.

"As the only surviving hunters of this massacre, I would like to promote the five of you to master." Kane explained.

"We accept your offer." Ace responded as they walked away…

.

"Well at least we won't need to worry about that floating head of anti fourth wall breaking." Valia responded, happily.

"Well at least you more people to rule over." Hera added as The Author looked at her.

"I guess you're right about that." The Author responded.

.

Only a few minutes had passed since the Hunters had left. The screams that flowed through the halls had stopped long before that. Almost everybody in there was dead now. Almost. The Black Cat looked around the hallway.

"Why did she have to go through with this?" She thought as she looked at Jared's corpse. The folder on him was gone now, but that didn't matter. She was happy that the folder was stolen. It revealed much, but she didn't mind at all. However, she couldn't dilly dally at all right now. She had to move fast in order for everything to work the way she wanted it to. As she walked, she noticed the devastation that occurred within these halls. She turned a corner and noticed Mara's corpse. She quickly approached the corpse and checked its pulse. Surprisingly, there still was one. She then pulled out a vial of red liquid and poured it down Mara's throat. Almost immediately, Mara's eyes opened and she returned to life.

"Thanks, but what took you so long?!" Mara responded as she looked at The Black Cat.

"I had to wait until the coast was clear to get you." The Black Cat responded. "Hurry, we don't have much time." After she said that they ran out of the school.


	5. Lost Chapter: Deceived

"So you guys are master hunters now?" Ted asked as they sat around in Ace's living room. It was a simple living room with the standard couch,

"Yep, Isn't it great?" Ace answered as he looked down at the ground.

"So now what do we do?" Nina asked.

"We need to bring Vanessa down as soon as possible." Ace responded.

"How will we do that?" Mark asked.

"We split up and search for clues to the location to wherever her fortress is." Kalin explained.

"How will we split up to find her?" Aurora added.

"One person groups would work best." Ace explained. The rest of the Hunters then nodded yes.

"Then let's do this!" Nina shouted and they all headed in different directions. Then a thrown scroll hit Ace in the stomach.

"Why was this thrown at my head?" Ace thought as he picked up the scroll and unrolled the scroll.

Meet me at the old playground alone…

If you come with a hunter or a creature we'll kill you.

-Anonymous

"I'll have to do it." Ace thought as he got on his chopper and rode off.

"Where is he going?" Clara asked as she looked at the now empty living room.

"That's a good question." Ted answered as a shot rang out." Clara, watch out!" Then a fired bullet hit Ted in the chest and he fell over.

"Ted, don't die on me!" Clara shouted.

"Clara, you're the only one who can help Ace now…" Ted explained as the teddy bear closed his eyes for the final time. "It's my time to die." Clara looked down at her fallen friend. He had saved her. She allowed a tear to fall down. Ted didn't deserve the tears in her eyes. She got up and looked at the kitchen table. Her laptop was just sitting there, taunting her. It had been a long time since she was even able to use it. Ted had been one of the first creatures Ace found after Clara and Ted immediately took advantage of it. He was almost always on her laptop and even when he wasn't, he had applied various security measures to prevent her from accessing her files.

"It's time for some payback." She thought as she opened the laptop and turned it on. It booted up almost immediately and she clicked on the profile labelled Clara. For some reason, Ted never made a second profile for some reason, probably because he didn't expect her to actually ever get on. It immediately loaded up a password screen. "What would the password be?" She then immediately typed in the usual answers to most questions used to figure out a password. Then it became clear to her. It was a trap. She typed in the person who she thought was the "traitor" and it worked. It immediately became very clear to her. Ted had been working for the Black Cat from the very beginning. Ted had gotten sloppy, and didn't even try to hide it. After looking through some of the information she noticed a flash drive just laying there and inserted it. "There isn't anything at all on it." Clara then moved all the files onto the drive and then realized something. Where was she going to hide it? Then a thought immediately came to her. Tied around her dress was a large obi that looked a big ribbon. So she stuffed into the back of it. After doing so, she noticed all of her stuff was still left on the laptop. She opened up her pictures folder, finding 100's of photos one of them stuck out to her. The photo was of a young woman with a black ponytail in a light purple Lolita dress. She looked to be around in her 20's. Beside her, was a man with red spiky hair in a blue vest and an orange shirt. He appeared to be around the same age as the woman. Standing in front of them were three children. The first was a young boy with slightly spiky brown hair in a black t-shirt and tan shorts. He looked to be around 8 or 9. The second was a young girl with long black hair in a pink t-shirt and matching skirt. She looked to be around the same age as the boy. The third was a slight older girl with long red hair in a blue t-shirt and pants. She looked to be around 10. By that point, Clara turned it off and closed the laptop. Then she grabbed her messenger bag and placed it in there as the shooter to come up behind her and conked her over the head, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done in order to protect you." The shooter thought as she teleported Clara's body away and teleported someplace else…

Weird, there's no one here." Ace thought as he got off his bike and it disappeared into his HDA. As he started to walk around the park, the more he started to get a feeling it was a trap. There was nobody at the park at all. Soon something caught his eye. It was a figure dressed in a black cloak. The cloak almost all of her body except for her lips and neck. Something about the figure resonated with him.

"How are you?!" Ace shouted as he looked at the figure." Are you the one who called me here?!" The only response he got from her was a laugh. She then instantly dashed towards him and she used her sword to fire a few shots off.

"Don't you remember me, Ace?" The figure asked childishly. Ace only looked at her. He thought the girl was delusional. A second later, she was gone.

"This isn't funny! If you don't show yourself, I will find you and defeat you!" Ace shouted, only for the shooter to knock him unconscious.

"Please… don't do this to me…" Ace whispered as he closed his eyes. As he did, he caught a brief glimpse at the figure's red hair.

"I'm sorry Ace. This is for the best…." The girl responded as she teleported away… "Good luck."

It had only taken Nina and Aurora a half hour to get back home. However, the unnatural silence of their small home was extremely unsettling to both of them.

"Something isn't right." Nina thought as she twisted the doorknob and opened the door up. Almost immediately, she wished that she hadn't done so. The bloodied corpses of Arana and Krystalia were on the floor. Celestia kneeled between them, mourning.

"What happened to them?" Nina asked as she looked at the corpses. She didn't understand why they had to die at all. A second later, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Somebody got in the house and filled there bodies with slashes and gunshot wounds." Celestia explained. "Nina, it will be all right."

"For all we know, the killer could still be watching us." Aurora added as she looked around. Then she walked upstairs. Nina looked around hoping that she wasn't right on that guess. A second later she felt something hard hit her and she closed her eyes. The figure then did the same to Celestia a second later. She didn't want to do this to them, but it was the only way to protect to them. After teleporting the bodies away, she headed upstairs.

"What took you so long?" The Black Cat responded as the figure looked at her and ignored the corpse of Aurora.

"I had some complications with the magic girl." The figure answered. "Ted was a useless idiot. He didn't even try to hide the files on the laptop!"

"Calm down." The Black Cat responded. "It's time to buy our time and wait."

.

WTF!" Hera responded." You just allowed all off the main characters to die all of a sudden!"

"And your point is?" The Author asked.

"Shouldn't the hero live and defeat Empress Vanessa? Since that's how it usually works." Hera answered and Valia snickered.

"Well… In most stories it follows that formula." Valia responded.

"How do you know the Empress did this?" The Author responded…

.

"How many of them were you able to save?" A woman asked as she looked at The Black Cat and the figure. Neither of them could see the woman in the dark room.

"Four of them, but the other three I wasn't able to save." The Black Cat answered as she looked straight ahead.

"Things will work out in our favor." The woman added." The Fallen Ones will think there dead for some time."

"That is end of the following of your plan." The Black Cat responded sarcastically as The Figure looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" The woman questioned as she looked at The Black Cat.

"We will be going on my plan for this." The Black Cat explained as she left the room.


	6. Lost Chapter: Awakening

"Where are we?" Ace thought as he noticed Clara beside him. They were in the middle of the road with all sorts of futuristic and sci-fi buildings around them.

"I believe were a very long time into a future." Clara explained as a hover car was heading right towards them!

"We're going to have to fight it!" Ace shouted and slashed the hover car! The car then stopped, and the Driver got out carrying an enormous single-edged broadsword!

"Why did you slash my car?" The girl shouted. She looked to be around 15 and 5'2. She wore a simple silver t-shirt and matching skirt. Her red eyes contrasted greatly with her silver boots and long brown hair that flowed down to her waist.

"Because he can do so in this story." The Author sarcastically explained.

"Because your car was going to hit me and my friend, you idiot driver!" Ace shouted and ignored what The Author just a said a second ago.

"I'm sorry; I guess you're not from around here at all." The girl responded as she looked at Ace.

"What makes you think that?!" Ace responded and wondered what made the girl think that..

Because, you slashed my hovercar, that's why!" The girl shouted. "Multi-slash!" Then she used her enormous falchion to slash Ace.

"Oh crud!" Ace responded as he slashed back with his katanas. "Twin Katana Beam X2!"

"You're pathetic." The girl responded as Ace glared at her. He wasn't in the mood for all of this.

"I'm willing to fight." Ace added as he knocked the blade from her hands." Now stop!"

"There isn't a reason for either of you to fight!" Clara added as she looked at both of them. "This is just plain stupid to be doing right now!"

"I'm sorry I allowed myself to get out of hand." The girl explained." My name is Aerith."

"My name is Ace, and this my leak, Clara." Ace explained as he made his chopper appear." Let me guess, Empress Vanessa is still in power?"

"I have no clue who that is at all." Aerith responded. "I probably would if they were ruler of this place.

"Well that's good to know." Ace answered. "I was just time jumped and need some place to stay."

"Then let's head to my place." Aerith explained as Ace looked at his katanas. "Also we'll need to get those fixed."

"Sounds good to me, so let's get on going!" Ace added as they drove away…

5 minutes later…

"Welcome to my home." Aerith explained as they walked in. It was a small place, but had a blacksmith area and three bedrooms with 2.5 baths. "Also can I fix your katanas, Ace?"

"I guess." Ace answered and handed the Katanas over. He hadn't realized just how fragile they were until he handed them to Aerith. They looked to have been batter and the blades looked to be almost broken. After handing his weapon over, he noticed a familiar friend was waiting for him. It was The Black Cat. Ace immediately ran after it.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked as she caught a glimpse of The Black Cat.

"To honor my friends who I lost when I disappeared and was sent into the future." Ace lied as he walked out of the building. He didn't understand why he had to follow the Black Cat, but if it brought him answers so be it. The pursuit led him to a cemetery after only walking for about 10 minutes.

"It's been a long time, Ace." A boy with a scythe explained. He hadn't changed his appearance much, except now he had on a black unzipped hoodie with a grey shirt.

"Yes it has been, Angel." Ace responded as he looked at the three unmarked graves that were behind him." Why are there only three graves?"

"Because Nina wasn't killed that day by whoever committed these murders." Angel answered.

"That's good to hear." Ace added as he looked at Angel. He didn't trust him fully, but it was good see he wasn't the only one who survived.

"Ace… I don't think the Empress was responsible for this." Angel explained. "However, I suspect she was being controlled by somebody."

"I know for fact she wasn't responsible." Ace answered as he looked at Angel.

"If she isn't, who is responsible for this?" Angel answered as the sounds of a chainsaw revving up were getting louder.

"Yay! It's dumb and dumber!" Hera sarcastically shouted as Gabe and Bill appeared.

"That seems like the perfect title for those two idiots." The Author added.

"That, or Stupid and Stupider." Valia responded and pissed the two of them off.

"We heard that!" Bill shouted, waving his weapon up in the air.

"Well, just get over it!" The Author responded as Angel made his Scythe appear.

"Grand Chainsaw slash!" Bill shouted as he attempted to slash Ace with his chainsaw!

"Doombringer!" Angel shouted only for the scythe head to be knocked back by Gabe's Gatling gun shots.

"You really love throwing insane enemies at us don't you?!" Ace responded and threw a kunai up into the air, only for it to come falling down a few feet in front of him.

"I find it more interesting for you and your friends to defeat the odds." The author responded as two eggs appeared before Ace.

"These are two spirit dragons that will help you on the road ahead." Hera explained.

"Thank you, Hera." Ace whispered as the eggs hatched a second later.

"Master, we await your commands." The male spirit dragon explained.

"I'm going to name you Dai." Ace explained as he pointed at the male one." And I'll name you Miyako." Then he pointed at the female spirit dragon as he said that.

"Oh crud, this isn't going to end well for us." Bill responded as both dragons burned him, causing both of them to have a cartoonish char on them. Almost immediately, they both ran off to wherever they went off to.

"Let's go!" Angel responded as he followed Ace." Can I join your side?"

"I'm fine with it." Ace explained as the dragons disappeared into the necklace that now appeared around his neck. It was a leather loop with two silver dragon pendants on it.

"Now the question is why do you think you and I were frozen in time?" Angel asked as they walked down the road.

"I'm not sure." Ace responded." But I know Vanessa didn't do this because the person who knocked me out said 'You never figured it out.'"

"That means there our a lot more questions to we don't have the answers to yet." Angel responded. "Questions that only The Black Cat knows the answers too."

"I'm angry that I wasn't able to save them." Ace added as he looked at Angel. "They fought so hard with me to stop the Empress. And their reward for fighting as hard as they did to get answers? They get slaughtered so at a later point I would be broken down and be unwilling to fight anyone!"

"However you're right." Angel explained as they reached Aerith's home. Ace entered first and explained why there was somebody with him now. For some reason, Aerith was totally fine with having somebody else in her home. A little bit too okay with it.

"Here are your katanas, Ace." Aerith responded as she handed back Ace unmended katanas." It seemed that the metal refuse to be mended at all."

"Master, we are the only ones who can fix your katanas, so hand them to us." Dai explained as Ace handed him his Katanas.

"Dai and I will have them ready in a few hours." Miyako explained and they teleported away to some other dimension. After that, they made some sandwiches and had lunch.

"Ace and Angel, somebody has already signed the form for you to compete in the Battle Rumble Tournament." Aerith explained as she ate a sandwich and showed the three of them the already completed forms." The tournament starts tomorrow, but the pre-ceremonies our tonight."

"I expect Vanessa to be there and competing." Ace responded as he studied the form. Either The Black Cat or somebody else had signed them up.

"Yeah and why does that matter?" Angel asked as he looked at Ace.

"I'm going to see if she really has changed at all." Ace answered as he looked down at the floor.

"You just want answers don't you, Ace?" Reapera responded as she appeared in front of him.

"Yes I do." Ace answered." Kalin, Mark, Aurora, Mara, and never deserved to die at all. But that's how destiny is. It takes things away from you that you don't want it take at all."

"I understand now." Aerith answered as she looked at Ace.

"Let's get ready to set the record straight." Ace added." So were about to the end of the first arc, Author?"

"Yes and the next arc will be around the same length as this one is." The Author explained…

That night…

"Are you sure about this, Ace?" Angel asked as they looked at the door.

"Yes, it's time for some answers too some of the questions I have." Ace explained as he, Aerith and Angel walked into the building. As they walked in Ace unsheathed his katanas which were now attached to his back via a magnet.

"My, My, My, What do we have here?" Vanessa responded as she got off her throne. She was dressed a lot differently now. She no longer wore her black "Hero of Time" tunic and had switched over to a crimson dress. To go with her outfit, she had matching pumps and opera gloves with crimson lipstick and blush to finish the look off.

"Let's talk." Ace responded as he looked at her. It was time for some sort of an explanation to her actions.

"Agree." Vanessa calmly added as Ace sheathed his katanas and followed her into a back room. He still didn't trust her that much, but he followed her anyway. She led them into a back room where they talk without anybody interrupting them at all.

"I guess it's time for you to hear my side of the story on this whole fiasco." Vanessa explained." Ace, I've always been on your side." Then she kissed Ace, shocking him. Then things became all clear. Vanessa that he knew and loved had returned back to him.

"Do you know what happened to Mark, Kalin, Aurora and Nina, Princess?" Ace asked curiously as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved as he said his nickname for her.

"That's where it get's really interesting." Vanessa explained. "Two hour after the massacre I committed, I found two bodies, Mark's and Kalin's, but I didn't find Nina's or Aurora's bodies at all."

"But how do I know you aren't lying and you killed them yourself?!" Ace responded still suspicious about everything that happened.

Flashback…

Vanessa paced around the airship, knowing the many sins she committed that day. After what had happened at the school, something inside of her changed. She had gotten a new message from "her master" ordering her around to do something. Her response was to flip him off and tell him she wasn't going to that with a half dozen swear words in the process.

"I killed 500 people, most of which didn't know what was happening or why I did what I did that day." Vanessa thought sorrowfully." I was a psycho and I can't hold myself for what I did." Then she exited the control room of her airship and allowed it to plummet towards the earth "This truly is the end." Then a few seconds later, she blacked out.

"What? I'm still alive?" Vanessa mumbled as she looked around. She was outside the wreck now with The Black Cat looking over her.

"I see you're awake now." The Black Cat responded. "That was some crash you survived."

"Who are you and why am I still alive?!" Vanessa responded as she got up.

"I'm The Black Cat." The Black Cat explained as she watched Vanessa.

"Go away." Vanessa responded and ran off as The Black Cat watched.

"Were probably going to be seeing each other again at least one more time, Vanessa." The Black Cat whispered as she watched Vanessa. Vanessa ran over to the tallest building she could find and climbed to the very top.

"Finally I'm out of her sight and this time I'll die, hopefully." Vanessa thought as she looked over the edge of a tall building. It was her time to die. Then she jumped. She fell at least 100 ft to the ground, blacking out as she hit the ground.

"What? I'm still alive?" Vanessa thought as she opened her eyes. Somehow, she had survived a ten story fall.

"Yep you're still alive." The Black Cat added as she watched Vanessa. Vanessa had not a single bruise or broken bone at all which defies all logic because she just jumped off of a ten story building.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Vanessa shouted, confident she could beat her petite opponent with her

"Fine by me, Vanessa." The Black Cat shouted and made two curved bone daggers appear.

"Let's do this!" Vanessa thought and slashed The Black Cat.

"Feline Strike!" The Black Cat shouted as she launched herself into the air and started to slash Vanessa with her blades and claws.

"That won-"Vanessa responded as she fell over." …stop me."

"I can't do that." The Black Cat responded as she made her blades disappear.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa responded.

"There is still a chance for redemption." The Black Cat explained as she helped Vanessa back up. "Also, killing isn't the way I do things."

"But I'm the villain…" Vanessa whispered as she looked at The Black Cat.

"You can change your destiny no matter what people tell you." The Black Cat explained as mystical energies swirled around her for a minute. As the swirling energies disappeared, no longer stood The Black Cat. A girl around Vanessa's age and height now stood in front of her but looked like she had little more muscle than her. She was dressed in a violet Lolita dress with a few violet petticoats and stockings with matching violet stiletto heels. She had on violet lipstick and her nails were the same color. On her head was a pair of gogglehead goggles.

"Who are you?!" Vanessa shouted as she looked at the girl.

"That will come clear soon enough." The Girl shouted. "However, you still have a long journey ahead of you with your friends."

"My friends?" Vanessa asked. "What does she even mean by that? Ever since I became The Empress, the only friends I have I betrayed." Then something caught her attention. Two corpses were lying by the swings. She ran over to the old playground, where what she saw shocked her and brought horrible memories out. There laid the bodies of Kalin and Mark.

"What happened to them?" Vanessa thought as she walked closer to them. "Who did this to them?"

"Vanessa…" Kalin whispered as she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" Vanessa apologized as.

"That's my girl. I forgive you. But, you must find Ace and help him stop the one who killed us." Kalin added as he closed eyes for the last time and smile as his skin went cold and limp.

"In due time I will avenge you, Kalin and Mark." Vanessa explained as she walked away. The last thing she remembered was a hooded girl in a cloak whacking her over the head…

Flashback end…

"Because the only people I ever killed who mattered were Jared and Mara who were just useless plot devices I believe." Vanessa responded calmly. "However, the answers you seek might come from the tournament."

"Yes, somebody knocked me and Clara out for some reason." Ace added as they headed back out. In the darkness, a figure waited for them.

"Ace and Vanessa, sitting in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Nina responded as they turned the corner and noticed her.

"Not funny, Nina." Ace answered as Nina followed Ace out of the building. In the main room, Angel and Aerith were waiting and they headed back to Aerith's.

.

A figure watched the hunters. It was a woman possibly in her mid thirties. She wore a white sundress and white sandals. She hid within an alley of a street. She was looking for someone. Someone that had disappeared from her under mysterious circumstances. She had waited long enough for her to come back. Now, she decided to come to this world to look for her someone. That turned out to be a big mistake. An entirely different figure came up behind her and knocked her out.

"You'll make a perfect toy to use against the resistance." The Man thought as he pulled the body through a portal.

.

"And things get interesting…" The Author responded.

"Wow a whole lot of stuff happened." Hera explained.

"A lot of the stuff that happened in this chapter is going to affect the coming chapters." The Author added.

"I have a question." Hera added." If a body isn't found, does that mean the person is alive?"

"No, most of the time the body is usually moved away from the scene of the crime." The Author explained.


	7. Lost Chapter: Tournament Begins

 

The next day…

"I'm totally not a morning person." Ace groggily mumbled as he got up. He quickly got himself dressed and tied a black bandanna around his left wrist. He had decided to wear red shorts and a black t-shirt. " This for you Kalin and Mark, I won't let you down at all." Then he grabbed his katanas exited the room. He decided to go back to the waist hafts for storing his katana.

"Good Morning, Ace." Angel shouted. He changed up his outfit a tiny bit and now had on a grey t-shirt and black slacks. His scythe was now magnetically attached on his back.

"I sure hope all you guys are ready for your opponents." The Author explained calmly but neither of them cared. They were ready to face anyone.

"Let me guess, you'll have one of us facing a guy carrying two giant flaming chainsaws." Nina responded as she and Aerith ran up to them." Ace, how are you doing?"

"Shaken…" Ace answered. All he want at that point was answers.

Flashback…

Ace's POV:

From that first battle…

"It's been a year, Ace." Kalin explained.

Till the moment everything changed…

So close to figuring it all out, yet so far away from the truth, Ace." The Empress taunted

It's time for the answers….

POV end

Flashback end…

"Let's do this." Aerith responded and they headed off. However as she headed towards the stadium, the Hunters headed instead for the cemetery. "Where are you going? The stadium is this way!"

"We're honoring the fallen." Ace answered as the Hunters drove closer and close to the cemetery. Aerith just watched them get smaller and smaller. She would just wait for them.

"I kind of expected her to follow us." Angel responded as he looked behind him. However, Ace had a feeling that somebody was watching them. As the cemetery came into view, the memories of what had happened that day came rushing back. As they reached the outskirts of the cemetery, they stopped their vehicles and continued on foot. In the middle of the cemetery, stood a huge slab of marble. On that slab of marble, were all the names of those who died during the high school massacre. Admiring it was The Black Cat.

"What do you want now?" Angel asked as he pulled his scythe out. The Black Cat turned and smiled.

"You survived." The Black Cat responded happily.

"What do you mean?" Ace shouted.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." The Black Cat answered as The Hunters glanced at the slab of marble. "I'm just glad that you're all in one piece after everything that happened."

"You had something to do with us being sent forward in time, don't you!" Nina said as she pulled out her butterfly swords. Ace ran up and held her back.

"Trying to kill her isn't going to do any good for any of us at all." Ace added as The Black Cat just laughed.

"If you're that curious for answers I guess I should give you some info." The Black Cat added and immediately got the Hunters attention. "I am not your enemy. Neither are the one of I work for your enemy. Your enemy hasn't shown there face yet."

"What do you mean, hasn't shown their face yet?" Angel asked but The Black Cat was gone.

"Let's get going." Ace responded. "We can worry about this later." Then he looked at his watch. It was almost time for the tournament to start and they needed to get a move on. They headed back, they knew now that the ones who had lost their lives that day were remembered and that they could move on. They caught up to Aerith and headed off. It took them 10 more minutes to get to the stadium and get in.

"We made it." Aerith explained as they all pulled out their forms.

"To enter, you must defeat me in a battle!" A voice called and caused the Hunters to turn around and notice a punching bag just hanging there.

"You're joking, right?" Angel added as he looked at the punching bag.

"Nope." The Punching Bag answered." You must beat m-" That was all he able to say as Nina preformed a combo of kicks and stabs on her target until it was just a pile of stuffing, fabric and a speaker.

"Well that worked." Nina responded as they rushed to their seats. Vanessa was already there and waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" Vanessa responded as she looked at the Hunters. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black vest over it and a matching skirt. On her feet were red flip-flops.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could!" Ace responded. "But we had to do some things."

"I'm joking with you. You're just in time." Vanessa explained and let out a laugh." And let the tournament begin!"

.

"Time to place your bets on which Main character you think can win this whole tournament." The Author explained.

"I choose Angel." Valia shouted as she made a big margarita appear and started to drink from it.

"I choose Ace." Hera explained as she grabbed a cookie and ate it.

"And I choose Nina." The Author responded and made a big thing of movie popcorn appear.

.

"The first match will be Ace vs. Spin!" Vanessa responded as millions of people watched.

"I'm ready to do this." Ace explained as he jumped down into the arena. It was a simple metal stadium designed to give all competitor a fair chance.

"I'll knock you off your spin." Spin added in a dark tone of voice and jumped down into the arena. He looked to be around Ace's age and was about an inch shorter. He wore a turquoise muscle shirt that showed his impressive muscles and a pair of mom jeans.

"What a ridiculous outfit." Angel muttered as he waited for the battle to start.

"3…2…1! Fight!" Vanessa shouted as the match began.

"You'll pay for the lives you could have easily saved that day." Spin responded as he pulled a top launcher." Launching of 1,000,000 spinning tops!"

"I tried my best that day." Ace pleaded as Miyako and Dai appeared and he unsheathed his katanas. "But I cannot change the past for if I did, but I can always change my future!"

"By allowing that bitch to live…" Spin shouted as many competitors watched him accuse Vanessa. "…you've allowed many people to die!"

"The choice I made then doesn't matter now, what matters now is how I take the consequences of my choices and move on!" Ace explained as he slashed the spinning tops causing them to disappear!

"I've spent too much time on you." Spin responded and climbed out of the arena." Time for you to pay for what you did, Bitch!"

"You're the fool. Go on ahead, kill me you coward." Vanessa taunted, willing to face death straight on.

"You are courageous for a fool, Vanessa." Spin responded and Ace climbed up the arena walls and slashed Spin!

"Get out of my way, you bastard!" Spin responded and a laser shot out from one of his tops, killing Ace.

.

"Where am I?" Ace thought as he opened his eyes and noticed a sign. He was now on some tropical island. "I guess I died again."

Welcome to Valia's Realm,

If you are a hero or a main character

of this story, you will be instantly revived

unless the Author or Hera and I

decides otherwise.

Hope you have a fantastic

day in this realm!

-Valia

Okay, then." Ace thought as he closed his eyes and a bright light cocooned around him as he returned to the mortal realm…

.

"What you're still alive. That's impossible!" Spin responded as he stared over Ace.

"This is my second or third time I've done that." Ace explained as he looked at Vanessa who now was holding two steel cutlasses. The handle was made of iron and was encrusted with onyx. The blades were made of steel with summoning runes painted on it.

"Awesome!" Vanessa added and stabbed Spin with both of her cutlasses. "It was the only way, Spin." "I payed for my sins a long time ago!" She then slashed Spin again but he dodged out of the way.

"You will still pay for the massacre you caused, Vanessa!" Spin responded and attempted to launch another top only for the sound of two coconuts banging together to be heard!" What I can't summon anymore tops to attack you?!"

"Cool downs for spells and abilities are there for a reason!" The Author shouted and pissed off Spin even more.

"That's a duh moment." Ace added as he dash forward. "If you have to tell us that you're just trying to be as annoying as humanly possible, Author person guy."

"Well somebody had to tell him that would eventually happen." The author added." I just wanted to have some reality and sense to this story."

"So you're saying that everything before this specific moment is either suppose to make no sense until a later point or was thrown in there just to get quick laugh?!" Ace shouted as an anime angry emoticon appeared on his forehead.

"Maybe…" The Author responded. "And this moment is over… for now."

"Let's just finish this idiot off." Vanessa shouted. "Summoner's Strike X3!" Then seven cutlasses made of mystical energy came up from under spin and struck him multiple times.

"Yes, let's do that." Ace responded as he felt a surge of energy in him. "Dragon Katana strike X3!" This caused the two spirit dragons to appear and hit Spin causing the blades to hurt a whole lot more. Spin then fell over and waved the small white flag of defeat.

And… The winner is Ace!" Vanessa explained.

.

"99 competitors left." The Author responded.

"So this is how the format is going to be? One battle a chapter?" Valia responded as she took a sip of her margarita and pulled a lever.

"No, I'll try and get more fights in per a chapter." The Author explained as he ate an another cookie.

"I suspect a running gag about to start." Hera responded as a ton of fish rained down on her. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is." The Author responded…

.

The Black Cat dashed forwards. She knew there wasn't much more time but she had to get there. She snuck through the stadium entrance and pulled out her pocket watch and looked at it.

"I still have time." She thought as she placed the pocket watch in her bag and continued to sneak up to an empty seat at the top of the stadium. By the time she had gotten there it was about time for the next fight to start. Then a man sat down right next to her. He was dressed in black foam armor and looked to be around 5'8. He wore a silver mask that looked like a front of a helmet with extremely tiny slits to see out of. Neither of them was happy to see each other at all. "I didn't expect to see you here at all."

"Well, not everybody cares for you at all." The man responded, his ambiguous voice cold and heatless.


	8. Lost Chapter: Palace of Absurdity

"The next match will be, Nina vs. Giganto!" Vanessa explained as Nina jumped down into the arena.

"Now where's Giganto?" Ace asked and he looked up. A man had jumped out a plane and was heading towards the arena in free-fall. A few seconds later, the man reached the arena floor and pulled out two 20 foot long swords to make his entrance even more ridiculous than it was already was. All he wore was a pair of pants.

"I'm going to guess that's Giganto." Nina responded as she pulled out her butterfly swords and jumped down onto the arena floor. Then she went into an offensive stance.

"Is this the person I'm fighting, because if you are you look kind of puny to fight somebody like me!" Giganto shouted and caused a window to shatter into a million of pieces.

"Just my kind of luck that I end up fighting somebody as absurd as this guy, today." Nina thought as she dodged the massive swing of the swords. "What have I done to deserve this?!"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to do this because I can." The Author explained and an angry anime emoticon appeared on Nina's forehead. She wasn't in the mood for all this stupidity at that moment.

"I'm starting to think the Author has a little too much power." Nina responded as she slashed at the humongous swords.

"Time to kick this battle up a few notches! I summon the grand power of the undead!" Giganto added as 100 armored zombies appeared in front of him. The Zombies were around 6'3 and looked to be around 21. They all had all sorts of gashes and wounds and their armor was made of leather that probably could fall apart in a few seconds.

"Really?!" Nina shouted as she started stabbing the zombies." Thankfully, these zombies only wear pathetic leather armor with no + modifiers." In couple of minutes she had destroyed all of the summoned undead.

"Let's make this harder and more exciting for everybody!" Giganto added and they were launched up into the air as he ripped his shirt off at the same time.

"This battle has just reached a new level of insanity!" Aerith shouted as she looked up in the air.

"But it is kind of cool." Angel added as they watched the battle.

"Butterfly Stabbing strike X2!" Nina shouted but nothing happened. No words came out at all.

"At the altitude you're at almost impossible to have a conversation." The Author telepathically explained into her mind.

"Did you make that fact up as a plot device to annoy me or is that an actual scientific fact?" Nina thought, hoping that think her response was the proper way to answer in this sort of conversation.

"Yes, it's an actual scientific fact." Valia telepathically answered as Nina launched herself through the air at Giganto and started to slash at him.

"Is that's the best you got, brat!" Giganto shouted and made spinning bars of fire appear and started to spin both of his swords around.

"Interesting…" Vanessa explained." The longer the battle between them goes on, the easier it is to see Giganto isn't real."

"What makes you think that?" Ace asked as he looked at Vanessa.

"Look at the floor of the arena. Nina is just laying there and a stuffed animal is across from her." Vanessa answered as she handed Ace a throwing dagger.

"I have an idea, but it might not work." Ace explained and threw one of his daggers at the stuffed animal causing the "Nina" that was up in the air to close her eyes…

Flashback…

"Giganto, do you want anymore tea?" Nina asked as she held her play tea kettle and pretended to pour "tea" into the teacups for her stuffed walrus. He was small and blueish grey. "Celestia, do you want more tea?" She was 14 years old now and wearing a fairy tale princess dress. The dress was all pink with puffed-up sleeves and frills. She wore pink pumps and a tiara to finish off her outfit. Then she poured some "tea" into Giganto's tea cup and then turned to her right and looked at Celestia. Then she stared to pour "tea" into Celestia's cup.

"No I do not want any more tea." Celestia shouted and threw her teacup on to the floor and tore Giganto's head off. She was tired of the way her master acted at home and when she was hunting. All she did was have tea parties and act like a brat. "Now get out of your princess costume and get into some normal clothes so you can start acting like a 14 year old!" Then the two of them headed for Nina's room.

5 minutes later…

"Celestia, please calm down." Nina begged her partner as she refused to look at her. She was no longer dressed in her princess dress but instead had her normal outfit on.

"Fine, but I suspect you have a bigger destiny in this world." Celestia explained as they left the room and saw the now headless Giganto was coming towards them

"You've betrayed me!" Giganto responded and Nina punched him, revealing a secret compartment in the hall." I will take my revenge on you!"

I don't remember this happening…

"Maybe this is a sign." Nina (present day) thought as she walked over to the compartment in her home and pulled out a new pair of butterfly swords." I understand now. My parents put these butterfly swords here so I would find them at a later point to help me out." The handles was made of steel and covered with satin. The Blades were made of blue crystals.

Flashback End…

"You'll be stopped, Giganto!" Nina shouted and stabbed the stuffed animal with her new weapon.

"Grand disabling slash!" Giganto shouted and used his absurdly long swords to knock Nina into a giant wall of bubbles that had appeared.

"This battle is now totally officially absurd." Ace shouted as he watched.

"I'll agree with you on that, Ace." Vanessa added.

"The absurdity is pretty high but who cares!" The Author responded. Nina then got up and dashed forward.

"Winning is impossible for you, Nina!" Giganto shouted and started to charge a new unknown attack beam thingy!

"Butterfly stab combo X3!" Nina shouted, dashing forward at Giganto and stabbed him and preformed a series of kicks and stabs against her opponent.

"I'll get you for that…" Giganto responded and all that was left was a blue stuffed walrus.

"And the winner is… Nina!" Vanessa shouted." The next match will be I vs. Team Gunsaw?!"

"Not those two idiots…" Angel responded as he looked down at the stadium and noticed that the two hadn't changed that much at all.

"Yep were back!" Gabe shouted as Ace preformed a facepalm.

"And were here to stay, you guys!" Bill added as Aerith just looked at the Hunters.

"Now I'm really starting to suspect you're just trying to annoy us?!" Aerith complained.

"Yes, I obviously am just trying to piss you guys off." The Author responded and pissed Aerith off a whole lot more.

"Are you ready to do this, princess?" Ace asked as he looked at Vanessa.

"Yes, I'm ready to do this." Vanessa shouted and made her cutlasses appear as she jumped down into the arena.

"Time to pay you back for all the death and destruction you have caused to these people!" Gabe added as he made his giant gatling gun appear.

"Yes, soon you too will understand what you have done too many people that day." Bill added as he revved up his chainsaw." None of us have forgotten." Then he slashed Vanessa with his chainsaw

"Yes, pay for your sins with your death…" Gabe added.

"I payed for my sins a long time ago, fool!" Vanessa denied as she dodged chainsaw strikes and gunfire.

"You killed 500+ people and you believe you've been forgiven?!" Bill added.

"Why are you guys so suddenly so serious and scary?" Vanessa asked w.

"That is what we truly our." Gabe shouted. "We our no longer your goddamn puppets!" And Bill punched him and Vanessa preformed a facepalm.

"We're partners, stupid!" Bill shouted and Gabe punched him, causing the ground to start shaking and a black silvery mist to appear.

"I don't think this is going to be good thing that's happening." Vanessa responded as she looked a.

"It's probably not." Ace added.

"This story just got even more absurd." Nina responded.

"This is probably a bad thing." Angel added.

"We'll probably live anyway." Aerith responded as she looked in disbelief.

"Come forth from the void, Medusa!" Vanessa shouted as one of the pendants on her necklace started to glow. When the glowing stopped, Medusa appeared. The other hunters expected to see a woman with a snake body and snake hair to appear. Instead a young girl that looked to be around 7 years old and 3'7. She wore a simple t-shirt and pants that had a green snake skin pattern printed on them with tall green boots with the same pattern as the rest of her outfit. She had short wavy silver hair with a whole bunch of plastic snakes strewn about it. She looked like somebody you played with not something one would summon forth.

"I didn't expect this." Ace shouted.

"It doesn't really matter, Ace." Vanessa explained.

"I guess that's true." Ace answered.

"You're just stalling the inevitable, Vanessa." Bill responded and slashed at Vanessa, but she jumped out of the way! Then the chainsaw he was holding started to grow!

"Gorgon Gaze!" Medusa shouted, her childish voice surprising the audience. Then as she glared at Bills Chainsaw intently it suddenly stopped and turned into petrified stone.

"Awesome!" Vanessa shouted as she slashed Bill with her cutlasses. However Bill started to laugh.

"I always found it funny that you believe you have power." Bill responded as his voice deepened and his eyes turned red." You're just a useless catalyst that my masters allowed me to give a little power to in order to destroy there enemies." Then he pointed a finger at Vanessa and Medusa, causing Medusa to disappear and Vanessa to fall into unconscious state…

"Vanessa…" The Black Cat whispered as Vanessa opened her eyes again.

"What do you want with me now?" Vanessa questioned as she took a quick glance at The Black Cat who was now in her human form.

"To tell you something." The Black Cat explained as Vanessa just watched her.

"Tell me what?" Vanessa questioned as she looked at The Black Cat. "Why do you even care about me? My power came from a demon!"

"You're making me laugh!" The Black Cat responded as she started to laugh. "Even if it did you still control your own destiny in this world." Then Vanessa closed her eyes again…

.

Surprise, I've returned Bill!" Vanessa shouted as she looked at her opponent. Bill was now 70 ft. tall and had all the usual demon stuff that demons had.

"Hit me with your best shot." Bill taunted as he roared.

"Summon: Medusa, Werewolf, Pixie, Banshee, Monolith, and T-Rex!" Vanessa shouted as her summons appeared and she reequipped her cutlasses. The Werewolf looked to be a wolf that stood on two legs and wore a mask that looked like that a normal man's. The Pixie looked like a 5 year old with butterfly wings and wearing a small sundress. The Banshee looked like a ghost from a long time ago with silver eyes and a giant mouth wearing a dress that looked to be from medieval times. The Monolith was a giant cream color rock with graffiti all over it. And The T-Rex looked like a T-Rex.

"What do you need us to do, mistress?" Werewolf asked as he started to gore at his opponent.

"Pixie powder!" Pixie shouted as she threw some weird powder out at Bill.

"ewrsrdgsrfseffewfsefr." Monolith exclaimed as it launched out a beam of crazy energy.

"Death Scream!" Banshee shouted as her mouth opened again and a blackish grey scream appeared and brought the moment Bill would die closer.

"Gorgon Gaze!" Medusa shouted and started to gaze at Bill, which did nothing to affect him.

"Stop your hiding, fool!" Bill responded and roared, causing all of Vanessa's summons to disappear in a single second. "Let's end this with one final attack."

"Yes it needs to end right now." Vanessa exclaimed as her cutlasses started to glow!

"Demonic destroyer!" Bill shouted and released a bunch of red orbs to destroy Vanessa, causing Gabe to grab on to Bill and try to stop all this madness.

"Summoner's Slash!" Vanessa responded and her necklace started to brightly glow and seven energy cutlasses appeared around her. The blades were transluscent but could really hurt.

"Bill, this just isn't worth it!" Gabe shouted and Bill reverted back to normal.

If you're curious, each one of the cutlasses that attacked them represents one of my summons and their special attacks." Vanessa explained as the blades launched towards her opponents and launched them out of the stadium!

"And the winner is… Vanessa!" Ace shouted as Vanessa climbed out of the arena and noticed that a giant egg was in her seat." That's weird, I don't remember a giant egg sitting in my seat." She then turned her head and saw a black cat watching on the top of the stadium. The cat then quickly dashed away and Vanessa cradled the egg and sat down in her seat. Then a flash of light came through the arena and went through 85 hunters, killing them instantly!

"Well that was a convenient plot twist to end this chapter." The Author responded.

"This is obviously a sign for the events to come." Vanessa whispered as she looked at the giant egg she was now cradling." The next battle will be Angel vs. Dante!"

.

"Well there are now only just 12 competitors left." The Author responded as he looked to the right and saw there was a purple rift!" Grab you're weapons. I hoped she wouldn't come back." He then made his 2h katana appear with Valia making both of her scythes come out, and Hera made her swords appear. The Author wasn't in

Flashback…

Author, why don't you use me anymore?" A teenage girl in a black cloak shouted. She didn't look happy at all with The Author.

"Because I have better characters to use than you but I might have some use for you later." The Author responded as he held out a doll version of the girl and threw it into a vault.

"That will do nothing!" The Girl shouted as her soul went into the doll and The Author teleported away…

Flashback end…

"I have returned, and this time you won't be able to banish me that easily!" A figure shouted and a hooded teenage girl in a black cloak appeared out of the rift. She was the kind of person that held onto a grudge for a long while.

"Chaos…" The Author whispered, the very sound of her name bringing shivers to both Hera and Valia.

"Master, who is she?" Hera asked as she looked at the girls face and lowered her hood.

"She was one of my first creations when I started out writing stories and fanfics. As I got better at writing I started to use her less and less in my stories until I reached a point where I didn't use her at all and somehow she escaped and wants to rain hell down onto us." The Author explained as he entered an offensive stance.

"Yes, I'll make sure to rain f******* hell on you for abandoning me and on your two assistant bimbos!" Chaos shouted and formed an energy ball within her hands.

"Deathbringer X4!" Valia responded and her scythe blades slashed at Chaos!" That's for calling us Bimbos, stupid!"

.

"That landing could have been a lot better." Bill responded as the two dusted themselves off.

"I've been waiting for you two to wake up." A voice explained, causing Bill and Gabe to turn and see The Black Cat.

"Hey, you're that black cat Ace and his friends are usually following!" Gabe responded as he pulled his gatling gun out and made it turn into an assault rifle.

"Calm down, you don't need to shoot me. I was going to ask you a question!" The cat responded as the ribbons on her ears swayed and the bell on her tail rung in the wind. "Do you want to change the world?"

"Yes, we do want to change the world." Gabe and Bill simultaneously shouted.

"Then grab my paws, my friends." She responded and Gabe and Bill did as she instructed." Welcome to the resistance." And then they were gone…


	9. Lost Chapter: Evil Revealed

"Are you ready to battle, Angel?" Dante asked as he brought out his massive two hand- sword. Dante was about in his late 20's and looked to be about 5'11. He wore a red jacket over a white t-shirt.

"Yes, I'm ready to do this." Angel responded as he summoned his scythe and he and Dante jumped down into the arena." Something evil is coming to destroy us." The ominous warning he felt was strange. Was it a premonition of the future? He couldn't tell at all.

"I suspect you're getting the same feeling as I am." Dante responded as they started to attack each other instantly.

"That's another entry into the absurd files." Ace responded as he looked at Vanessa.

"I kind of expected the Author to put in his two cents right now." Vanessa responded." However it doesn't matter."

"Holy smash!" Dante responded as his sword glowed and he slammed it against the ground… but failed miserably.

"Darkbringer X3!" Angel shouted. The Two tangs launched out independent and struck Dante multiple times. "That should take care of you for now."

"I'm going to admit it, you're good at this." Dante complimented." Were basically a sideshow in this chapter to whatever big threat comes."

"Thanks, and that's probably the truth but who cares, Demon Slayer!" Angel shouted, pissing his opponent off.

"Got any two's, Reapera?" Clara asked as she held her cards. She and Reapera were passing the time by playing Go fish. It would probably could have been a much more interesting game of Go fish had they had a third player, but Celestia refused to join them at all costs.

"No, and we need to get going right now." Reapera answered, throwing her cards down in a fury and grabbed Celestia. Celestia then woke up from her catnap and slashed Reapera with her claws. This caused Celestia to fall to the ground because Reapera released her grip off of Celestia.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Reapera shouted

"Did you really need to wake me up from my catnap?" Celestia responded, not happy at all about being woken up.

"Why do we need to get going?" Clara questioned as she looked at Reapera.

"The Angels our coming to kill our masters." Reapera explained. "Ever since "The "Incident", things have changed. Even the Angels have fallen."

"How come you still remember all that?" Clara asked as she grabbed her wand longswords. "And who are the Angels?"

"That's funny, since you were there too, daughter of Aura." Reapera cryptically whispered as the three of them ran out of Aerith's house and headed in the direction of the stadium.

"Aura…" Clara thought as she ran…

Flashback…

"You will take care of him, right?" Aura asked as she looked at her daughter, Clara. She looked to be in her mid 20's and about 6'3. She wore an sapphire blue dress similar to Clara's and matching blue stiletto heels on her feet.

"Yes mother, I will take care of Ace for however long it will take until I can return to you." Clara answered as she looked at Ace." Do you think he will understand?"

"Only time will tell, Clara." Aura explained as a man with spiky red hair and goggles motioned her to follow him. Her Mother's calm voice" Find the black cat and we will meet again." She then hugged her daughter and followed the man…

Flashback end…

.

"I think I see something coming." Ace responded and equipped his katanas as he noticed something up in the sky. "I've seen them before, but I can't remember why. But that doesn't matter right now."

"I see it also." Vanessa responded and reequipped her cutlasses.

"Let's do this!" Aerith and Nina shouted, equipping their weapons in the process.

"I believe it's time to stop this fight." Dante responded only for an arrow to go through the heart and killed him instantly. The one who shot the arrow was right above them. It was a young girl in her late teens and looked to be 5'8. She wore a white gown and a silver helmet with a gold cross on it that covered the front of her face. All that could be seen of her smooth slightly pale skin was her red lips and her blonde hair along with the eight wings on her back. She wore white stiletto heels and one white opera glove. Behind her were similar people except there helmets didn't have gold crosses on them.

"I'm guessing that one is the leader of them." Ace responded as he pointed at the one in front.

"You all must now be destroyed for your crimes, humans!" The "leader" of the angels shouted.

"What are these crimes you speak of?" Aerith shouted, with her falchion already in hand. At that moment, an angel broke the formation and was heading to Aerith as other angels were busy murdering the other competitors that weren't part of the main cast.

"Uh… To tell you the truth, I have no Idea and I was told to make something up." The "Leader" of the Angels added as The Hunter each preformed a facepalm. By that point, an angel reached Aerith but this angel looked a whole lot different from the other angels. Her skin was silver instead of the usual white. She wore the same thing as the other Angels but her hair was more like wire than actual hair. Aerith was about to eat a chocolate cupcake as the angel approached

"In exchange for that cupcake I will do whatever you ask." The robotic angel asked as it looked at the cupcake.

"You will become my partner and your name will be Lilith." Aerith answered and gave the Angel the cupcake.

"It's a deal!" Lilith added and made her bow appear and started to shoot down some of the angels.

"Let's do this!" Ace shouted." Dragon Katana Flame Blast X3!" Then he scorched a few angels.

"This isn't worth it to us at all!" Five competitors that were still alive shouted and ran out of the stadium.

"Who is your master?!" Nina asked as she stabbed at an angel.

"Our master is The Digital Queen." The Angel responded and then realized what she just said." I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Well you'll be defeated anyway!" Nina shouted and launched a few energy butterfly swords at the Angel that responded.

"Fireball!" Clara responded and launched a red ball of flames and scorched multiple angels!

,

"Just give up already!" Chaos responded as she slashed at the Author. "Even if you defeat me, you will hunt my acolyte and I down to end this!"

"Then I will!" The author responded and slammed Chaos back into the rift and Hera duct-taped it shut!

"Now what do we do?" Valia asked as she sipped her margarita.

"We hunt Chaos and her acolytes down, across all sorts of universes." The Author responded.

"Sounds like fun!" Hera shouted as she, Valia and the Author sat back down.

.

"We've repelled all the Angels!" Angel responded as they ran over to the "leader" of the Angels. The only reason they were able to repel them was because of T-Rex deciding he wanted some of the action and ate most of the Angels.

"You won't win whatsoever!" The Angel responded as Ace stabbed her with both of his katanas. "There is reason for your action, isn't there?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to be trapped any longer." Ace explained as he removed the katanas from her body. The mask on her disappeared revealing that she had been transformed. Her face was that of a young teenager not an older one. A girl with so much life turned into a puppet.

"Thank you, you have finally released me from this prison." The angel responded as she turned to dust.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Ace responded as they headed back to their seats.

"The next match will be Aerith vs. Sephiroth!" Vanessa announced as Aerith got up from her seat.

"Lilith, stay here." Aerith explained as she jumped down into the arena as she equipped her twin falchions.

"You won't be a challenge at all for me." Sephiroth whispered." Release me."

"3…2…1…, fight!" Vanessa shouted as Aerith's falchions struck Sephiroth's rapiers!

"At least the Author tried to be original." Ace responded.

"Thank you, the compliment helps." The Author answered.

"Techno slash X3!" Aerith shouted and slashed multiple times at her opponent as a mini version of Lilith copied her actions.

"Release me from prison." Sephiroth whispered as he instantly defeated Aerith with a series of quick slashes. "And the truth will come."

"Screw you!" Nina taunted and then flipped him off. In response to that, Sephiroth did the same thing to her.

"You can avoid do all those other battles, Author. Let's just get to the final battle." Sephiroth added.

"Sounds good to me." The Author answered. "In that case, Ace vs Sephiroth!"

"3…2…1…, fight!" Vanessa reluctantly shouted as Ace equipped his katanas and motioned for Clara to follow him. Ace then summoned both of his spirit dragons as he entered an offensive stance.

"You will never defeat me!" Sephiroth shouted as Dai and Miyako scorched him. This caused the armor surrounding him to weaken a little bit.

"Master, if we destroy his armor he will be defeated!" Dai explained.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked as he noticed The Black Cat was sitting on top of the stadium.

"I'm counting on you." The Black Cat telepathically whispered to him.

"Then I'll try my hardest to catch you." Ace thought back.

"That is what I love to see." The Black Cat answered. Her calm and loving felt familiar to Ace, but he couldn't tell where he remembered it from.

"Then let's do this!" Ace shouted as he slashed at his opponent, causing cracks to appear in his opponent's armor. Clara then started slashing at Sephiroth causing more cracks to appear. This also caused a tornado of chocolate to rain on the spectators. Ace

"Hidden Art: Dragon katana Inferno!" Ace shouted as he glowed and launched 10 mini spirit dragons at Sephiroth, which then slashed and burned him. This then caused all the armor on Sephiroth to fall off, revealing a girl around Ace's age and height. She wore a gray t-shirt and matching skirt with combat boots to go with it.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your friends, Ace." The girl apologized.

"The winner of this tournament is… Ace!" Vanessa announced as the stadium mostly emptied by that point.

"What is your name?" Ace asked as he and Clara sheathed their weapons.

"My name is Kelly, daughter of The Digital Queen." Kelly answered as she sheathed her rapiers.

"I guess you have something to do with our friend's murders." Nina asked.

"Yes, but somebody controlled me to do those things without questioning why I'm doing it." Kelly added." A year has passed since their deaths. The only way I can think of repaying my sins is by joining your group."

"I'm fine with that." Ace explained. "Let's head back to my house and see what she has to say about whatever she does." Then the black cat teleported away…

.

"Well, the tournament is over!" The Author shouted." This means I won the bet!"

"Later we will start our hunt?" Hera asked as she sharpened her swords.

"Probably, then things get interesting." Valia answered as she replaced the blade part of her scythe.

"This story might be coming to the end, but the Hunter's story is just merely beginning…" The Author whispered and then drank some punch.


	10. Lost Chapter: Aftermath

"It's good to be home after all that craziness that has happened in this story!" Ace shouted as everybody approached the steps of Ace's home. On the steps, laid the black cat that probably hadn't been laying on the warm steps for that long of a period of time.

"It's that stupid black cat we always seem to be chasing!" Vanessa responded as she got a kunai out to throw at it. Then The Black Cat woke up and actually noticed them.

"Calm down! I'm not going to do something evil or make you chase me!" The black cat shouted." Good job on passing through your first test."

"What? The tournament was merely a test?!" Angel responded and was not happy that it was all a test.

"Go to Japan, there you'll be able to catch me and get the answers you seek." The Black Cat then teleported out to wherever it goes, leaving behind six plane tickets to Japan for them.

"Let's pack up our backpacks and head to Japan!" Ace shouted as their leaks went into the HDA's.

About an hour later…

"Time to start our next crazy adventure by going to Japan!" Nina shouted as they waited at the gate.

"Yep and our questions will finally be answered." Aerith added as she looked at her other teammates.

"No matter what, we will be a team and will be there for one another." Ace responded.

"Now boarding for the flight to Tokyo, Japan." An attendant explained as Ace, Nina, Vanessa, Angel, Aerith and Kelly boarded the plane and they headed off…

.

"Master, what now?" Hera asked.

"We'll come back to the Hunters at a later point." The Author asked then the doorbell rang. "Since were going to hunt Chaos and her acolytes down, I get to choose which universe to go to first."

"Sounds like who lot of crazy and awesome fun!" Hera shouted.

"Let's do this!" The Author explained as he looked at a dimensional map." Time to hunt her down…" Then he pointed at a universe and they were whisked away…

.

"Nina, are you all right?" Ace asked as he sat down right next to her and she pulled out part of picture.

"I think Aurora is still alive." Nina responded." She is part of whatever force is truly against The Digital Queen or whoever is controlling her." Ace then removed another torn piece of a photo.

"The Black Cat brought us together, lead us to Angel…" Ace explained.

"The Mastermind led Vanessa to massacre those students." Nina added." That means all of the main events have been caused by The Mastermind or that Black Cat thing."

"Isn't the Author truly the one in control of the events of this whole story?" Ace questioned. "How do we know The Digital Queen is at fault for this?"

"Yes I am so just drop it!" The Author responded and laughed." It's pretty obvious that I'm truly in control of all my stories except for that part involving Chaos." Then Ace and Nina taped their photos together, meaning they fitted together and the plane touched down in Tokyo. They would reach their next destination in a few minutes but that didn't matter. What mattered was catching The Black Cat.

To be continued…


	11. Lost Chapter: Coming Home

Hunters: Questions

Chapter 1

Coming Home

"I kind of expected to see the black cat already." Ace explained as he and his hunters walked out of the gate in the airport.

"The airport probably doesn't allow creatures like her in." Nina added as they walked and checked that they had everything.

"That or she is being detained by security for possibly having a weapon on her." Katherine joked as the six of them headed down the escalator to the baggage claim.

"No, she probably is gorging herself on fish at a fish market." Angel added as they grabbed their luggage.

"No, she probably detained for being crazy." Aerith added as they started to head for the exit.

"I expect her to be waiting for us right outside of the airport." Yami explained as they walked out of the airport.

"Welcome to Tokyo, good to see that you made here in one piece without any trouble." The Black Cat explained as the Hunters approached her.

"No more lies or games. All we want is the truth." Ace responded as they looked at the Black Cat.

"Then it wouldn't be as fun to an achievement to catch me!" The Black Cat whined and started to run. "Catch me if you can!" With that, she was off.

"And so it begins again…" Angel whispered as they chased after their common goal. Soon the Black Cat ran into the bushes and they had to decide what to do next.

"Author, what do you want us to do next?" Ace shouted.

"Go into Tokyo with your partners out." The Author explained as Rukia appeared beside Ace!

"In Tokyo, they're fine with having creatures like us out!" Rukia explained as Celestia, Lilith, and Reapera appeared as they reached.

"Do you have a partner, Yami?" Aerith asked as Yami made a female angel appear.

"This is my partner, Setsuna the Angewomon." Yami explained as Setsuna started to fight with Lilith!

"I leave you guys for two minutes and a fight already breaks out!" The Black Cat shouted as a familiar girl ram up beside her causing Ace's, Nina's and Katherine's jaw to drop. Standing before them was a very living Mara.

"I know who the traitor is!" Mara taunted and Ace slashed her multiple times.

"I know also. The traitor is Aurora." Ace casually explained, shocking his fellow teammates.

"The question now is why she is the traitor!" Mara added and she and the Black Cat walked away.

"Right now, we need answers." Nina explained as Yami looked at Ace.

"We need to head to Odiaba, my mother is rampaging and maybe we can get some answers from her that could possibly help figure this out." Yami explained.

"It's worth a shot to try." Ace answered as Rukia gave Ace a "you got to be crazy" look for some reason or another.

"Are you completely crazy?! We're going up against the ruler of the digital world!" Rukia shouted.

"Based on the theory of continuity, you guys will probably win this battle." Hera explained.

"Maybe, unless the Author decides to go totally against that theory you've just mentioned, Hera." Valia explained. "The Author has gone against it before… but continue on!"

"Well that was an awkward moment we just had." Angel responded as they made their vehicles appear.

"What are we going to ride?!" Katherine and Yami both shouted.

"You can ride on my chopper, Katherine." Ace explained as Katherine got on right behind Ace.

"Those two are totally in love!" Valia taunted.

"We are not in love!" Ace and Katherine shouted simultaneously as Yami got on Nina's chopper and they headed off.

"Yami, what was your relationship with your mom?" Nina asked as she followed Ace.

"My mother is a controlling queen who isn't nice." Yami explained.

.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse." The Black Cat responded as she and Mara walked into a room where a young girl was waiting inside.

"Just shut up." Mara answered as she pulled her long and thin zampukuto's out." So you and your husband had another one. I can't wait for the reaction from your own children when they find out about this." But the Black Cat did not answer…

.

"How much longer till we get to this 'Odiaba' place?" Aerith asked as they drove on the road.

"We've reached our destination." Angel explained as he pointed at the woman in a white outfit and dark sunglasses on.

"I was expecting something a lot more terrifying that we have to face." Ace responded cockily as the Hunters equipped their weapons and made their creatures/summons appear so they would be ready for the battle that was to occur.

"Don't get cocky, Ace. My mother, The Digital Queen is not a pushover." Yami explained.

"Let's do this." Nina shouted as they headed towards the Digital Queen ready for battle.

"Well this is a surprise." The Digital Queen responded as she equipped her long rapiers." So you're here to fight or is there some other reason to go along with that?"

.

We're having technical difficulties right now

While your waiting go watch Negima 2 intro #7

.

"What just happened a second ago?!" Hera shouted as she looked at the technical difficulties screen.

"Well our link to our universe basically crashed." The Author explained and Hera and Valia stopped their game. "Also where did you get that game?"

"We created a copy of the wii u at your home." Valia explained as the Author quickly fixed the link…

.

"Well that was a really awkward moment." The Digital Queen shouted.

"Does the name Aurora ring a bell?" Ace asked and the Digital Queen laughed.

"Aurora is just a name." The Digital Queen explained as individual portals appeared under each of the Hunters and their partners and sucked them in. " Next time we meet, I will be the last person you'll ever see."

.

"Where are we?" Ace asked as he got up and looked around.

"Good morning, Ace!" Rukia shouted." We're in the Digital World now."

"I'm just glad that stupid Black Cat didn't send us further in time." Ace added as right on cue they both saw the Black Cat.

"I guess your right." Rukia explained as Ace went after the Black Cat

"This game of cat and mouse ends right here, right now." Ace shouted and grabbed on to the Black Cat, catching her!

"This game is only just beginning." The Black Cat explained." This attempt doesn't count whatsoever." Then she teleported away to some unknown place the hunters couldn't find for the moment.

"Let's get going, Ace." Rukia explained as they started to walk.

"Where are you taking me, Rukia?" Ace asked after walking for the past 10 minutes. Ace expected to see something like a blue talking cat that could fly.

"To my mother, who is one of your father's partners." Rukia explained as they reached a small house.

"Rukia, it's good to see you." A woman in similar clothes shouted as she hugged the two of them." I'm Aura, a friend of your father, Ace." Then she motioned for them to come in to the house.

"It's good to see you two, mom." Rukia added as they entered and sat down in some chairs that Aura had gotten out.

"What brings you two to this part of the Digital World?" Aura asked as she drank her tea.

"We're looking for answers." Ace explained." Does the name Aurora ring a bell?"

"Maybe, but you must defeat me in a fight to find out." Aura responded, surprising both Ace and Rukia.

"I agree to those conditions." Ace responded and pulled out his katanas as Aura lead them to a different room.

"No summons or extra help." Aura added as she equipped her longswords and slashed at Ace!

"Secret Art: Dragon Katana Barrage slash!" Ace shouted as the launched spirit dragons with katanas launched Aura back and did some damage.

"Magical Inferno!" Aura shouted causing the temperature in the room to skyrocket to dangerous levels!

"You can do this, Ace. I believe in you!" Rukia shouted hoping to encourage her partner.

"I understand now. This is the first of many tests my friends and I must to learn the truth about Aurora." Ace thought as he launched himself at Aura and knocked her longswords out of her hands!

"You win, Ace." Aura explained." But allow me to teach me something. Concentrate." Ace concentrated and was able to launch a fireball!

"A deal is a deal, Aura." Ace added as he helped Aura up. Aura then placed her head near his ear.

"There are much deeper connections you must discover." Aura whispered into Ace's ear. Then Rukia and Ace left the room.

"So what did she tell you?" Rukia asked as they left the house.

"That there are much deeper connections in all of this." Ace explained as they walked.

"Hasn't this whole mystery already complicated enough?!" Rukia shouted.

"So you want it to be more complicated, do you?" The Author asked.

"No, I don't want this to be anymore complicated than it already f***ing is!" Rukia shouted, not caring that she was still in the perimeter of her mom's house.

"If you swear the person nearest to you is allowed to slap you!" The Author shouted and Ace slapped Rukia.

"I'm totally fine with this rule." Rukia responded as they started to run…

.

"Yes, I got my license!" The Author shouted as Hera and Valia looked at him.

"What do we need this stupid license for anyway?" Hera asked curiously.

"To travel between actual dimensions so we can hunt Chaos." The Author explained.

.

The Black Cat looked at a photo. It reminded her of the past. She placed the photo back down.

"Things were different then." She thought.

"There you are!" Mara shouted as she ran up to the Black Cat." I have been looking for you all over!"

"What do you want from me now, Mara?" The Black Cat asked.

"I want you to reveal the truth immediately." Mara demanded as she pulled out her zampukuto's.

"The answer is no, Mara." The Black Cat responded and Mara angrily stormed out.

"How many people have you hurt by lying to them!" Mara shouted but the Black Cat did not answer her question. "Answer me!"

"Why should I answer your question?" The Black Cat responded as Mara poked her head back in.

"Then I will take something that matter to you." Mara responded and left the Black Cat alone as an 11 year-old girl ran in.

"Mommy, are you all right?" The Girl asked as she hugged the Black Cat.

"Yes Yuki, I'm all right." The Black Cat answered as Yuki let go of her.

"Why was that girl so mad at you?" Yuki asked curious at what happened a few minutes ago.

"It doesn't matter, Yuki." The Black Cat answered and Yuki went back to her room…

* * *

Notes:

Yes, I was so confident in my writing abilities that I started work on a sequel after I was finished writing Hunters. Yeah.


	12. Lost Chapter: Looking into the past

Chapter 2

Looking into the past

"Nina, is everything all right with you?" Celestia asked as Ace and Rukia ran into them!

"Yes, but are Ace and Rukia alright? Nina answered as a halo of spinning stars were over Ace's and Rukia's heads.

"Why are there three of you, Nina?" Ace asked while he was dizzy.

"They'll be alright. The dizziness will go away in the next few seconds." Celestia explained and the dizziness went away a few silly seconds later." You look you want to ask me something, Nina."

"Do you remember anything before the day my parents disappeared?" Nina asked as she looked at her partner with the puppy eyes.

"Every time I try to remember something from around that time I run into a mental wall preventing me from remembering those memories." Celestia responded as she looked at Ace and Rukia.

"If you knew you would have already given the answer away and make this story totally boring and stuff truly similar to that." A voice explained and the two hunters looked around.

"Was that the Author who just said that?" Rukia asked wondering what just happened at that very moment in time.

"No, but that is the best and nicest way to put an intentional dangerous secret reveal into perspective." The Author explained.

"Do you think we even care whatsoever about anything you just said to us right now?!" Celestia shouted only for Hera and Valia to start to chase her with their weapons out!...

.

"The nerve of that stupid cat thing to act the way she does." Mara thought as she approached Yuki's room." However they're our other ways to make her reveal the truth to the Hunters." Then she opened the door to Yuki's room and entered.

"Mommy told me not to go with str…" Yuki explained as Katherine gagged her and the Black Cat walked in.

"Stop this at once!" The Black Cat responded as she came in.

"If you want your pathetic little daughter back, you know what you have to do." Mara threatened as she teleported herself and Yuki away.

"I know what I have to do." The Black Cat thought as she pulled a purple and white device out of a drawer and pointed at a computer." Digi-port Open."

.

"Did you just hear that?" Ace responded as a giant dust cloud started to quickly approach them.

"Yes, and I think I can make out a few of our friends!" Rukia explained as the dust cloud slowed and revealed itself to be… The Black Cat pulling Katherine, Aerith and Setsuna.

"If you help me get my daughter back, I'll hand over your friends." The Black Cat offered.

"We have a deal." Ace answered and shook the Black Cat's paw.

"Do you know where you're daughter is being held captive?" Katherine asked as the people beside her got up. Then The Black Cat's cell phone went off.

"Hello, what do you even want?!"

"If you want your daughter back come and face me or reveal the truth to the hunters." The voice explained as the person hanged up.

"I now know where we need to go next." The Black Cat explained as they started to walk.

"At least we now sort of have a 'quest'." Nina added as she looked at the Black Cat." How do we know you're not planning to just betray us, Aurora?"

"I'm technically still your 'friend', Nina." Aurora answered." I made all my decisions that affect you guys on the basis of friendship."

"Then why are you afraid to reveal the truth to us?" Aerith asked as she looked at the Black Cat.

"Right now, we need to just on our current goal." Aurora explained as they headed into a forest." Welcome to the Forest of Japanese game shows."

"That can't actually truly be the name of this forest." Lilith responded as they walked.

"I wish I wasn't joking about this." Aurora explained as they continued to walk. "Trust me, this place get a whole lot weirder." Then a teddy bear who was black on one side and white on the other!

"I'm going to kill you! That or tell jokes so bad they will put you in a state of despair!" He shouted, only for Aurora to stab him multiple times with two fangs with handles! A few seconds later, they continued on going deeper into the forest.

"That was an easy threat to defeat." Ace responded as he started to notice stationary spinning wheels with knives in them and rubber chickens hanging from trees.

"Well the forest is starting to live up to its name." Nina added as they reached the center of the forest they were shocked by what they saw. Angel and Reapera were jumping through flaming hoops on a conveyor belt while being chased by gators!

"This is a truly an absurd situation they're in!" Aurora added as she watched the absurdity go down.

"Thank you, it's nice to see at least one of my characters at least appreciating my writing!" The Author shouted.

"Hi guys." Angel greeted ignoring the conversation that was happening as he jumped through another flaming hoop." Why is the Black Cat now suddenly joined you guys? Does this mean you've finally caught her?"

"No, we're just helping her find her kidnapped daughter." Ace explained.

"Thanks for that sort of helpful update." Reapera added as the conveyor, hoops and gators disappeared and Angel and Reapera floated to the ground.

"Challenge 23 of 529 completed." A voice explained and a purple jester appeared!

"I refuse to continue just to entertain you, Jestermon!" Angel explained. "Doombringer X2!" The scythe blades immediately launched out and slashed Jestermon!

"Not a scratch at all!" Jestermon responded as he started to bitch slap Angel.

"This battle has just reached a whole new level of craziness." Ace added as he watched Jestermon whacking Angel with plastic bowling pins.

"The place needs a new name. How about Forest of the annoying and weird jester that like to make people go through stupid yet silly challenges." Nina responded as she watched Jestermon grabbed Reapera by the back of her cloak.

"Let go of her, you big bully!" Angel shouted as Reapera was held just out of his reach.

"Soon, your partner will faint and then things will get interesting!" Jestermon exclaimed…

Flashback…

"Angel, are you all right?" Claire asked as she watched her brother play videogames by himself.

"Just leave alone, Claire." Angel responded." Just go away and just disappear!" As Angel shouted his words of despair and hate, Claire ran out of the room and started to cry. Then somebody placed a hand on her back.

"Angel, is that you?" She asked as the hand grabbed on to her and pulled her through a portal. After exiting through the portal Claire noticed she was now in a throne room. Not a simple throne room, but one made entirely of marble and gold. "Now where am I and why am I here?" Then she started to panic, because that would seem like the best thing to do at that moment.

"Because you are a major potential threat to me in the near future if I let you live." A voice responded as a thrown orb smashed into Claire who decided to stop panicking at that moment. A few seconds later the color started to darken until all that was now fully black but it didn't stop there. Soon her clothes became baggy and fused together but we're just getting started. Then a hood grew out of her shirt and covered the top half of her head causing her clothes to finish their transformation into a cloak.

"What have you done to me?" Claire shouted as started to panic only to stop a second later, realizing it wouldn't truly help her situation whatsoever.

"I turned you into a Reaperamon, now join my army and I won't kill you." The Voice ordered only for Claire to throw a mini scythe at a window, causing it to break!

"You owe me for that window!" The Voice responded as Claire jumped…

A few minutes later…

"Where am I?" Claire asked as she got up and tried to remove her hood." Crud, It's stuck to the top part of my face."

"Hello, Claire." The Black Cat responded as she approached Claire, who wasn't happy at all.

"Go away; I don't want to see you. Just give me one more chance." Claire shouted pissed that the Black Cat was near her.

"Fine. I'll give you one more chance, Reapera." The Black Cat responded and teleported Reapera away…

Flashback end…

"It's to face the music, Reapera!" Jestermon shouted as Reapera looked at her body while Jestermon started to play his one man band machine.

"I'm can't hold this form much longer." Reapera thought as she kicked Jestermon arm, causing him to let go of her. As she fell to the ground, she reverted back to Claire.

"What…the…fuck…"Ace responded and Rukia slapped him as everybody except the Black Cat was shocked by the plot twist that had just occurred.

"Claire, what's the meaning of this?!" Angel shouted as she ran up to his older sister.

"Angel, I'm all right and I'm sorry I lied to you." Claire explained as she got herself up on her feet.

"Welcome to the digital world. You expect stuff like this and other crazy things to happen." Aurora explained.

"That means I can now throw even crazier stuff at you guys!" The Author shouted.

"Oh… What a truly sad moment that is happening." Jestermon responded." But you all must still be killed in the name of the Digital Queen!"

"Then I'll fight you!" Angel responded.

"No you can't!" Jestermon explained. "You're only a pipsqueak! Pipsqueaks can't fight somebody as funny as Jestermon!" Then everybody around him did a face fault.

"Just go ahead and kill him." The Author explained.

"I'm ready to end this once and for all!" Angel shouted as blue sparkling lines appeared on him!" Hidden Art: Scythe Reaper!" Then 10 chain scythe blades launched out at Jestermon and started to slice and dice at him… until he turned into butter.

"How does what just happen even make sense at all?!" Angel shouted.

"I kind of expected this to happen eventually." Claire added.

"It can only get much weirder from this point." Aurora responded.

"There's probably a reference in this somewhere." Aerith explained.

"This goes against all known laws of man!" Nina shouted.

"Maybe it his last joke we are supposed to laugh at." Ace responded.

"Get on with it!" Hera shouted.

"Yes, get on with it!" Valia added.

"Fine we will continue on!" Katherine shouted as they started to walk. Soon they reached the outside of this crazy forest of crazy craziness.

"We'll set up camp here." Aurora explained…

.

"And that's the end of another great chapter!" The Author shouted as he ate a chocolate cupcake.

"How do you know it was a great one?" Valia asked as she looked at the Author.

"Also, why did that jester just turn into a stick of butter after Angel used his hidden art on him?" Hera added as she also ate a chocolate cupcake.

"One it's a reference to a game/anime and two, it just sounded like it would be extremely funny to do." The Author explained as Valia ate a chocolate cupcake.

"Well, now we ate all the cupcakes!" Hera shouted and started to panic by running around the room.

"You realize you two can make some chocolate cupcakes." The Author explained and pulled out a cookbook." Head to the kitchen and get the ingredients listed in the recipe out." And with that, Hera and Valia ran to the kitchen.

"Master, will they be all right?" Kyria, the catgirl maid asked.

"Even if they aren't it will still be fun to watch." The Author explained…

.

Aurora looked around. She was tired of all of the bad talk about her. Soon a figured emerged from the forest and sat down next to her.

"Well this is a surprise to see you." Aurora responded as she looked at the figure.

"So how are you doing, Aurora?" The Figure asked and Aurora gave her a pissed off look.

"Your daughter decided it was okay to steal my youngest daughter and use her as ransom." Aurora answered.

"I guess this is the repercussions for all the lies you've told." The Figure explained. "When will you finally shed all the lies you have told and reveal the truth to your other two children?" The Figure explained as a katana was placed on the neck of the figure!

"Aurora, leave the area so I can talk to this person." Ace shouted." If you don't, I will reveal to the others that you were the one who sent us forward in time by a year."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Aurora responded and headed into the forest out of their sight.

"Talk or you die." Ace added as he removed the katana from the figure neck. Then the figure started to laugh.

"It's funny how much you hate Aurora." The Figure explained, pissing Ace off.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ace shouted.

"Aurora is your mother." The Figure answered nonchalantly." However, that isn't her real name."

"Then who is the other child?!" Ace responded.

"You already know the answer to the question you asked." The Figure responded. "It is your choice what you do with the information I have given you." And then she was gone. Ace looked around. Now that he knew the truth, things started to become clearer why they had happened but there were still things that were unclear…


	13. Lost Chapter: Answers

Soon, it was morning. Ace knew that he couldn't reveal the events of last night to the others, because the truth would come out soon.

"Is something wrong, Ace?" Nina asked as she looked at Ace.

"No, there is nothing wrong." Ace answered.

"Don't lie to me, Ace." Nina responded and slapped him. "If there was nothing wrong you wouldn't look like you're depressed."

"Okay, you're right. I did find out some things." Ace explained.

"That new information is?" Nina asked, curious about what Ace found out.

"The figure told me Aurora was my mother." Ace whispered." She also said that there is one more child and that I somehow knew who it is."

"Who do you think it is?" Nina asked as Ace looked into her purplish blue eyes.

"You are the other one. From the very beginning, every time I looked into your eyes memories keep trying to come back to me." Ace explained as he hugged Nina.

"Since we know that, what is the true secret that we must find by catching the Black Cat?" Nina whispered.

"I'm not sure, Nina." Ace responded and they looked at each other. They knew that they could tell the others about this. Soon the rest of the hunters woke up and Aurora started to make breakfast.

"So where are we going next?" Angel responded as he waited.

"That's a stupid question to ask." Rukia responded.

"Hey have some optimism about all of this!" Angel shouted as he looked at Rukia.

"But the destination is never the end." Rukia answered. "The Author usually throws in a bunch of weird places that make no sense to the plot whatsoever."

"It really depends on you look at it." The Author explained.

"Then stop having us go to weird places!" Rukia shouted. "It makes no f****** sense, that's what I think right now." Then Angel slapped her as Lilith watched.

"Today we're going to climb to the top of Mt. Elysium and get into The Digital Queen's Castle." Aurora explained as she fried up some bacon in a pan.

"If we do get to the top of this mountain, how are we going to get in?" Katherine asked as she wore her necklace.

"We fight our way up to The Digital Queen and get Yami back from her." Aurora explained as she placed the bacon on the plate and started to cook some eggs.

"So then where is the mountain were looking for?" Aerith asked as she woke up.

"It's that mountain over there." Lilith explained and pointed at the giant mountain that stretched above all the rest. Then Aurora served breakfast and they all ate…

.

"Good morning, Yami." Setsuna responded as Yami slept in her bed." Time to wake up, you sleepyhead!"

"Just five more minutes, Setsuna." Yami answered as she laid there in her bed.

"You told me that 10 minutes ago." Setuna explained.

"When I meant five minutes, I meant 15 minutes." Yami explained as her bed fell apart! "What was that for?!"

"You need to get up." Setsuna answered and Yami got herself up and headed over to the dresser. On the top of the dresser was a gold necklace with a pink ruby pendant and a note.

Wear the necklace like the good little girl you are or else

-Mom

"Author, I think I know where this is going." Yami shouted.

"Then just point it out." The Author taunted.

"The necklace is mind control device." Yami explained as The Digital Queen came up behind her and fitted the necklace around her neck.

"What is happening to me?" Yami thought as her mind was overridden and was changed to something more fitting in the eyes of The Digital Queen.

"Are you all right, Princess Yami?" The Digital Queen asked.

"Yes!" Princess Yami shouted as she followed her mother…

.

They started to walk. Time passed quickly as they walked to Mt Elysium. By the time they reached a weird sign sticking out of the ground, two hours had passed.

"We made it!" Katherine shouted as they looked at the sign.

Welcome to the base of Mt. Elysium

Population: 2 humans and way too many Angewomon

"What's an Angewomon?" Ace asked as he looked at the sign.

"What you were calling angels in the last story." Aurora explained as he looked at him.

"How many chapters is that?" Angel asked as he looked up.

"It was about four chapters ago." Aurora added.

"However, right now that doesn't really at all." The Author responded." So get on with the story!"

"Fine, we'll get on with the story." Nina shouted as they started to climb up the steps past the sign. It took them an another hour just to get to the top of Mt. Elysium proving that the mountain did not go on forever as one would have thought. After catching their breaths they entered through the casually left opened door. None of them noticed that a few Angewomon had grabbed Katherine and carried her off.

"This is obviously a big trap." Claire responded as a whole bunch of Angewomon appeared and charged towards them!

"Hidden Art: Dragon Katana Inferno!" Ace shouted as he slashed at an Angewomon, causing the spirit dragons that went after it to explode on contact!

"Hidden Art: Scythe Reaper!" Angel responded as the chain chines launched out and knocked a few Angewomon back. As those Angewomon were knocked back, a few more of them grabbed Aerith and Lilith and teleported away!

"What's our next course of action?" Ace asked as he looked at Aurora.

"Run!" Aurora answered and they started to run down a corridor.

.

"Where are we?" Katherine responded as she, Aerith, and Lilith looked around.

"Oh, what the common question that is." The Author shouted as The Digital Queen teleported in.

"You will be quite useful to me for now." The Digital Queen whispered as she fitted similar necklaces on to the three of them. "Now be good little girls and wait here with Yami." Then she teleported away as the three girls obeyed their orders…

.

"Well we're still alive and well." Claire responded as they walked down a long hallway.

"Our next step is to get to the throne room." Aurora explained as they continued to walk.

"Why do we need to get there, anyway?" Nina asked as she looked around.

"That is where Yami is probably located." Aurora answered as they noticed a flight of stairs. As they headed for the flight of stairs a few more Angewomon appeared and grabbed Nina, Rukia, Celestia, Angel and Claire and teleported away.

"Now that were alone…"Ace explained as he looked at Aurora. "Time to answer some questions… mom."

"So who told you?" She asked as she looked back at Ace.

"That woman that came into the camp last night." Ace explained as he and Aurora sat down on a step.

"I expected her to let it slip purposely." Aurora responded." Are you mad at me for all of this?"

"No, because I can forgive you for taking me through all of this." Ace whispered as he looked back at his mother. "You left me but Nina and I found you again.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Ace." Aurora responded as they both got up and ran up the rest of the fight of stairs.

"Then let's do this!" Ace shouted as his necklace shattered from the impact of an arrow. The necklace was useless now and was just a bunch of shattered glass. As they entered the throne room, they found Nina already fighting off their now possessed friends.

"Need some help?" Aurora shouted as they ran up to Nina.

"Yes." Nina answered as Ace equipped his katanas and Nina equipped her fang daggers.

"So we meet again, Aurora." The Digital Queen greeted. "Minions, attack her!" Then the possessed hunters and their partners released their attentions form Nina and changed it to Aurora! Aurora slashed and stabbed at her attackers, but they were gaining the upper hand. After a few Hidden Art: Scythe Reaper's, Aurora was now a bloody mess. Her fang daggers were broken and now only the handles were left, patchy of her fur were bloody, and bruises and cuts covered her body.

"My body can't take much more of this." Aurora thought as a beam of light appeared around her. A few minutes later the beam disappeared, and in the place of Aurora was a woman in a purple Lolita dress wielding two butterfly swords!

"Aurora, is that you?" Ace asked slowly as he slashed at Rukia.

"Aurora was just merely an alias I used. My real name is Noriko." Noriko explained as she stumbled over to Ace and Nina." It's been a while since I walked in heels."

"Ready to do this?" Nina asked as she looked at the other two.

"It's totally on." Ace added.

"You got that right." Noriko responded as she charged towards Angel." Darkness Slash X3!" Then she slashed Angel multiple times then finally releasing black mist at him as she slashed him with both blades at once!

"That was awesome!" Ace responded as he defeated Rukia with Dragon Katana Flame X3. Then he looked at Noriko. Her face showed disgust.

"Why have you forced us to hurt our own friends?!" Noriko shouted." We have done nothing to deserve this from you."

"Not all here are of the same intent as you." The Digital Queen responded as she stabbed a broadsword through Aerith!" Let me have Yami for now and you can all leave." Then Lilith blew up as she said that.

"No, I refuse!" Ace shouted as he grabbed the corpse and Noriko grabbed him.

"I agree to that deal." Noriko responded as the effects of the mind control wore off.

"Hidden Art: Dragon Katana Inferno!" Ace shouted as he slashed The Digital Queen only for the spirit dragons not to appear!

"It's time to go, Ace." Noriko shouted as Ace picked Aerith's corpse back up and they jumped out of the window and into a river right beside a mountain.

"How does that make any sense at all?!" Katherine shouted.

"I have no clue at all." Hera responded.

"Guys, where did the corpse go?" Celestia asked as she pointed at the goop Ace was now holding.

"This means, Aerith tricked us!" Ace shouted as he punched a tree.

"That's the problem with you, Ace. You aren't able to get over the past." Noriko explained as Ace walked over to her and whispered something into her ear.

"If that would help you, then I'll allow you to do that." Noriko responded as she teleported Ace and Rukia away. The rest of the hunters looked up at the sky. It was now night, meaning they were up there at that castle for a long while.

"I'll get dinner started." Noriko responded as rest of them started up camp…

.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as she walked with Ace.

"Were going to dig up some graves." Ace responded as they approached the graves they were going to dig up.

"Why are we doing this?" Rukia asked as she looked at the graves. They were the graves of Mark and Kalin. Ace went down on his knees and started to dig with his hands. Rukia copied him and soon they heard the sound of metal.

"They're actually dead." Ace responded. "But why is something metal here?" As they moved the dirt away the object in quest was a chest. They then pulled the safe up and looked at the lock.

"I don't think Noriko would approve of this." A voice called out and Ace and Rukia turned around. It was Nina and Celestia.

"What are you doing here?" Ace questioned.

"I wanted to help you out." Nina answered as Rukia knocked the safe door open and they saw the contents of the chest.

"There's nothing there!" Rukia shouted as two figures started to approach.

"It's been a while since anything has been in there." A familiar voice called out causing Ace and Nina to turn. It was Kain.

"What are you doing here?!" Ace responded as he held his katanas up in the air.

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you!" A second figure explained as she walked out of the darkness. It was Aura.

"What…The…Fuck…" Rukia shouted, shocked by this sudden twist.

"Author, may I please have two tables?" Ace asked and two average-sized tables appeared before him. "Thank you." Then he launched one of the tables up by knocking it with his katana.

"My turn now." Nina added and struck the table from below, launching it up and kicked it into Kain and Aura!

"Why did you do that to us?!" Aura whined as Ace and Rukia looked at her.

"That was our response to the twists that we had to deal with for the past twelve chapters." Nina shouted as she ran up and kicked Kain in rapid succession.

"Bladeusq firesa spikeips!" Rukia shouted as flaming swords came out of the ground, stabbing Aura! Then Ace ran over to Nina and slashed Kain, only for them to be both knocked back!

"Who are you really?" Celestia asked as she looked at Kain's sunglasses.

"What do you mean, who am I really?" Kain responded as he looked at them.

"You're their father aren't you?" Celestia accused as Ace looked at her.

"How did you figure it out?" Kain responded as he removed his sunglasses and looked at Ace and Nina.

"How did you know that the chest was there?" Aura asked." That chest is where this family hides secrets."

"I wanted proof that two of my friends were dead." Ace explained." It was time to move on."

"I see what you mean by that." Kain responded as he motioned for them to follow…

.

"Well that was a great chapter." Kyra responded as she and The Author watched Hera and Valia removed the cupcakes from the oven. After the cupcakes cooled down, they handed out a cupcake to each one of them.

"The moment of truth…" The Author explained as he ate the cupcake. "This is the best cupcake I've ever ate!" Then The Digital Queen flew up through the floor.

"I want one of those cupcakes please!" The Digital Queen shouted as she dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyra shouted as she pulled out her dagger and approached the intruder.

"I wanted to see what was above my kingdom!" The Digital Queen shouted as she ate a cupcake.

"Don't do it." The Author responded as Valia and Hera held Kyra back. Kyra then broke free from their grab and stormed out of the room. A few minutes later, Kyra returned with a teenage girl in a blue ballroom gown.

"Nodoka, deal with that threat!" Kyra ordered as Nodoka looked around.

"I see no threat." Nodoka responded." Also who are those three bimbos over there?" Then she pointed at Hera, Valia and The Digital Queen.

"Nodoka, calm down." The Author responded." The two standing there are Hera and Valia."

"And I'm The Digital Queen." The Digital Queen explained as Chaos appeared.

"I want a cupcake also!" Chaos shouted as she grabbed them and sliced a chair to pieces.

"Can we have cupcake please?" The ghost of Kalin and Mark shouted as they hovered above a rug.

"Chaos, what are you doing here?!" The Author shouted as he got pretty pissed off about the situation that was occurring around him." Everybody that isn't suppose to be here, please leave!" And with that, Chaos disappeared through her portal.

"Man, what a grouch." Kalin's ghost shouted as he and Mark floated away.

"Fine, but you need to calm down!" The Digital Queen shouted." And maybe eat a second cupcake!" After she had said that, she jumped down the hole she had made only minutes ago.

"Time to fix the hole." The Author explained as he nailed and screwed down a few boards." That should hold…"

.

"Do you have the girl, Agent Freebird?" A man asked as he looked at Aerith.

"Yes, I do commander." Aerith responded as she pulled on the rope, forcing a tied-up Yami to walk till she was right next to Aerith.

"Aerith, I hope Ace kicks your ass!" Yami taunted as the man grabbed the rope from Aerith and pulled her into an open glass cylinder. After removing the rope from her, he closed the door of the cylinder. "What are you going to do to me?!"

"You're going to be our power provider." The man explained as Yami snarled at him.

"If you do that, my mom will kill you!" Yami shouted, suspecting that people might know something about the digital world. However, the man laughed at her.

"Your mother is a wimp." The man responded as Yami blacked out…


	14. Lost Chapter: And then it changes

The next day…

"How much farther must we have to go?" Ace asked as he looked at the map Noriko had placed on the ground. After leaving the castle of The Digital Queen and freeing her from something, they had to move their camp. In the middle of night, a whole bunch of boarmon tore through the place. This meant everyone had to wake up and move their whole camp. This caused everybody not to have the best sleep in a long while. And they have had a few sleepless nights. Actually since there adventure started, they really haven't slept that well.

"It's about a 30 minute walk to get to our final destination." Noriko answered as she looked right at him. They were now in a slightly open forest but the trees offered some protection from attacks and the elements. "Also I heard about what happened last night."

"However, right now it doesn't truly matter for the time being." Ace responded as he looked at his mother. For some reason, he couldn't comprehend all that had happened the day before. He still had many questions. Questions that are hard to answer in a short period of time. However, those questions can wait for an entirely different time. At that moment, only Ace and Noriko were the only ones who were up at the moment.

"I'm going to get breakfast started." Noriko explained as she lit a fire up and pulled out a frying pan.

"If I piss you off you won't hit me with it, right?" Ace asked curious and she whacked him lightly with the pan. "Why did you just do that to me?!"

"To keep you on your toes, silly!" Noriko responded as she looked at her child. She knew Ace was a little pissed at her at that very moment, but she knew he would calm down eventually. "I didn't even whack you that hard."

"However, it still sort of stings." Ace answered as Rukia finally decided to wake up and leave her sleeping bag.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked drowsily as she approached Ace and Noriko.

"It's 8:00 am." Noriko answered as Rukia rolled up her sleeping bag and placed it in her dimensional pocket. A dimensional pocket is a pocket that allows its user to carry infinite items. To learn how to do it, one must find a tanooki that runs a shop. Then you must bring him 21,000 bells and say please when you ask him. Moving on, Rukia then decided the logical way to wake to wake up Claire was to magically summon a waterfall that was centered on her head. Claire was not a happy person after that. I don't think anyone who has a waterfall dropped on there head would be happy at all. Because of that, Claire chased Rukia all round the camp for a good half hour before both were exhausted from their chase around the camp. Weirdly, for the amount of noise that they truly both made nobody else woke up during that period of time at all. Breakfast finally woke everybody up somehow. This is probably because the breakfast smelled really good.

"Well, that worked." Noriko added as Ace nodded in agreement of that statement. For the amount of time required to make the breakfast, they gobbled it all up in matter of minutes. This is a good thing because they're really going to need that energy for later. After finishing breakfast, they cleaned up their camp and headed off. "Today is only going to be a short walk, hopefully."

"I hope you're right about that." Ace responded as they walked through the thin brush of the forest. As they walked, Nina could tell the dynamic of the group was different. After a betrayal and the revealing of the truth, the group was on edge of the next crazy twist in all of this. She couldn't blame them. After all that had had happened over the past "week" they kind of expected anything to happen to them by this point in time. Soon the trees of the forest started to get farther and farther from the path until they were out of the forest. All that stood in front of them was a medium-sized gothic style mansion.

"Well, we finally made it here." Katherine shouted as she looked around.

"I'm betting there's some sort of twist that's going to happen." Angel added as the rest of the Hunters looked at him. "Around this point, it just seems that it was too easy to even get here."

"You have a point, Angel." Claire said. "But you never know until it happens."

"Agreed." Celestia answered. She wasn't happy about the potential of a new twist occurring. She had finally gotten used to the last twist The Author had thrown at them. But they continued on, ready for anything to occur to them.

"So who owns this place?" Rukia asked as she looked back at the mansion.

"Mara's mother owns it." Noriko explained as they inched closer to it.

"Speak of the f****** devil." Katherine nonchalantly added as they now noticed Mara, Yuki and a woman in a cloak were standing before the mansion.

"Time to fight." Ace shouted as they approached the three figures.

"We've been waiting for you." Mara responded as she glared at the Hunters. They really weren't in the mood to see her at all.

"Hand her over." Noriko demand as she dashed towards Mira and knocked her back.

"Why you little…" Mara whispered as she glared at Noriko. It was obvious now that neither liked each other at all. The Woman just watched and laughed at the two fighters.

"Welcome, Hunters." She greeted eerily as the Hunters looked right back at her. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" The cheerful way she said it only made Ace even more pissed off. She acted as if everything was all right in the world when it wasn't at all. This woman was the one who brought them together.

"You used us!" Nina responded. "That's why were mad at you!"

"So you're mad at me because you were used?" The Woman asked, acting clueless. "So you would have preferred to have been killed by Angewomon?"

"Enough talk." Katherine growled as she launched a Summoner's Slash at her opponent. The Woman reacted by summoning a curved longsword and threw it right at Katherine. While that was happening, Ace ran over to Yuki and started to untie her.

"Thanks." Yuki responded as she looked at Ace. She could tell that from the blank look he gave her showing that he forgotten all about her. "Don't you remember me at all?"

"No I don't." Ace answered as he looked at his younger sister. He wanted to remember something about her but he couldn't. As they were about to get up, an explosion rang out and everything went all black.

An Unknown amount of time later…

"Where are we now?" Yuki responded as she and Ace looked around. They were in the basement of some unknown building.

"Let me guess, we're now another year in the future." Ace taunted as he noticed a glass cylinder in the back of the room. There was a body in the tube but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Nope, that would be sort of copycatish!" The Author taunted, pissing Ace off even more. However, what year that it was now didn't matter at all at this point in time.

"Look what we have here." A familiar voice taunted. Ace turned and was shocked to by what he saw. Standing before him was Aerith. However, she was dressed differently than before. She wore indigo t-shirt and a pink skirt. She had braided her hair now but something about her just seemed off in a way. Her white skin looked much more pale than before but was pretty shiny.

"Hello, Traitor." Ace responded. "I hope you're happy with yourself about what you did, Aerith."

"Yep." Aerith answered. "I fine with my decision 100%." Ace only glared at her as an anime angry symbol appeared on the left side of his forehead. He kind of expected that answer from her, but it still pissed him off. Yuki then fired off a shot from her gunblade.

"Why did you just do that?!" Ace shouted as he looked at Yuki.

"I'm testing a theory." Yuki answered as Aerith just stood there as the bullet passed right through her body and creating a gaping hole in her body.

"Did you really think that would affect me?" Aerith taunted as she came closer to Ace and Yuki. The gaping hole in her body revealed all sorts of wires, metal and mechanical versions of body parts.

"I think it's quite obvious now that we were sent much farther than a year later in the future." Ace added as the gaping hole closed itself up a few seconds later.

"This is what almost all humans are now." Aerith explained as both Yuki and Ace looked at her.

"So almost all humans are robots?" Yuki asked as she looked at Aerith. "If that is, how would they have babies?"

"It's a funny story." Aerith answered. "The only humans left are the rich and some members of the government."

"Really?" Ace asked as a clueless look appeared on his face.

"I guess I have to explain it to you then." Aerith responded as Yuki and Ace sat down on the floor.

"We'll see about that." Ace responded as he noticed a giant glass cylinder right behind them. Inside of it, floated Yami.

"Yami, are you alright?" Ace asked.

* * *

Notes:

And there you have it.


	15. Take 2

He awoke from his bed and stood on the blue carpet. It was a nice place, with your typical bare white walls and the previously mentioned dirty blue carpet. Our main protagonist immediately switched out of his pajamas and into a white t-shirt, brown khakis along with a pair of brown plastic sandals. He then pulled a black comb through his messy short brown hair, complemented by two bright blue eyes and a bright left his room, making his way down the stairs and into a second hallway. This hallway looked about the same as his room, just with hardwood floors instead of the dirty blue carpet. He slowly walked down the hallway, humming a tune to himself. Today was just another day, another chance for answers. The hallway opened up, revealing your average kitchen-living room combo. Unlike his room and his hallway, a white tile floor and oak paneling welcomed him. That and the the sizzling of some sort of fried goodness on a metal skillet.

"Good Morning, Ace." A voice greeted as Ace's gaze focused on the skillet. Standing beside it, was some teenage girl. The girl was dressed in a short cyan dress and silver high heels. She strummed her pale fingers across her platinum blonde hair, possibly to pass the time. Her yellow eyes and pink lips were more focused on the skillet and it's sliced pork than Ace.

"Good morning to you too, Clara." Ace answered as he walked over to the table and sat down. Not much sat there, just a light blue tablecloth and a white plate stacked with partially eaten pancakes."Is that all the pancakes?"

"Yep." Her gaze focused on his, as Ace stepped towards her."You should've gotten up earlier and helped."

"But you could have waited. I had a long day yesterday, and some pancakes would help that." Ace's hand went towards the skillet, knocking it off the burner,

"Not my style." She placed the skillet back on the burner and looked her friend in the eye."Don't you ever try that again."

The two looked one another in the eye and took a deep breath.

"Fine." Ace whispered as he headed into the living room, grabbing two katanas out of a large chinese-style vase beside a brown couch. "Ready to go?"

"Where?" Clara teleported over to him, pulling two kopis out of the same vase. Unlike her partner's katanas, the kopis were just a curved piece of metal with some leather wrapped around the thinner end for a hilt. Outside, loud rumbling began to breach the room."Or not."

As she said that, a large cylinder-like vehicle crashed through the second floor of their home and continued on their merry way.

"Let's go!" Ace shouted and fitted his weapons to his belt. Clara did the same and the two headed into the somehow still intact garage. Unlike the rest of the home, bare walls and a grey concrete floor awaited them.

"Ready to do this?" Clara inquired as Ace nodded. They immediately walked over to Ace's vehicle, getting on and headed off. Somehow, the duo managed to

"Those were the times, weren't they?" A girl remarked, snapping Ace back into reality.

"I know, Nina." Ace responded as the two stood against the wall. Unlike Ace, Nina was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap boob tube and a matching skirt. Hanging off of the skirt, was a set of slightly bulky butterfly swords with a cyan crystal blade and a rough metal hilt. This was somehow complimented by her purple high heels and jet black hair that covered her right eye but tied into a ponytail in the back. Her eyes shined purplish blue as a neutral look formed on her face."Back when things were a whole lot simpler."

"And yet, things can't always stay that way" Nina answered as Ace looked down at the ground.

They had just reached the digital world. For them, it was a nice change of scenery from the silent and abandoned urban jungle they called home. Their guide immediately ran off, complaining that he had somewhere that he needed to go. So, there they were, waiting for him to return.

"Seriously, where did he go?" A boy shouted as the hunters only stood there and continued to wait. He was bulky guy, dressed in an orange sleeveless muscle shirt and matching shorts. "Cid, do you got any ideas?"

His lizard samurai partner stared back at him.

"That's a good question." Cid remarked and sat himself down.

"Are you ever going to do something useful?" Varia inquired as Cid shook his head.

"Nope." Varia walked away and headed away from the rest of the group.

"Varia, what's wrong?" Ace accused and walked over to his partner. A loud click sounded off and black metal spikes erupted out of the ground and into our "lucky" victims. A few seconds later, a weird jester made of mist approached the two.

"My, my, my." The figure thought as she touched the two."Consider yourself lucky this time."

"But Clara and I did it." Ace countered as they left the current room and entered a hallway. It was your typical hallway, with cream colored walls and a monotone grey carpet. "Wait a minute. Something has been changed!"

"The normal response for that is unpredictable." Nina answered as she watched her "friend"."But, anything could happen out of that."

It was nice and sunny that day, which was pretty commonplace in the land of the dead, or Heck. It's current occupants were laying on those folding beach chairs at the edge of some weird dark blue liquid, possibly attempting to relax. While that activity wasn't that hard, it still wasn't the same without their two friends there.

"So, what's the plan for today?" A boy asked as Nina looked at him. His appearance was similar to Ace's,

"Let's see, volleyball, ping-pong, then finally convincing Valia she is a squash." Nina answered as a portal opened up. A few seconds later, out popped the unlucky duo, looking a little bit battered."What happened this time?"

"We got blamed." Ace explained as Kalin got off his chair and pulled out a first aid kit. Varia then grabbed the object out of his hands, proceeding to bandage up the wounds of herself and Ace."But, today we're busting out."

His fellow teammates reacted with an "are-you-crazy?" look, causing the "gogglehead" to laugh. He was used to it at that point.

"I agree with Ace on this one." A voice announced, causing the harem to turn around and the traitorous cowgirl to walk up. "It's time."

"Go away, Aurora." Celestia announced and pulled her deck of cards out of her dark blue trenchcoat, forming a cavalry saber out of them. While the cream colored catgirl usually strayed away conflict, something seemed different at that moment."We don't welcome traitors."

"Is that so?" Aurora answered, pulling her pistols out. While both weapons looked recently used, they still had their shiny appearance."I still have business up there."

"As in what?" A girl accused and walked towards Aurora. The girl was dressed in a forest green sundress with brown leather sandals. Her hair was a pale grey, flowing all the way down to her waist. Two red orbs stared all around her, complimented by her large and happy smile. "All you did was be an asshole towards us and lead to our deaths."

"Sure…" Aurora pointed her guns in the direction of the girl. The girl responded with pulled out an ordinary combat knife. "But you guys would never understand."

"Stop." Ace announced, pulling his katanas out. The metal blade upon the weapons shined in the mild noon sun along with detracting from the blue leather wrapped metal hilts that were falling apart a little bit."It's decided then."

"So, what's the big plan then?" Mark accused as they walked away from the beach chairs. As he said that, Ace pulled out some orange and blue court jester hat.

"Where did you get that?" Kai questioned and the holder of the hat laughed.

"From a friend." Ace held his free hand out, allowing his friends to grab on.

"You're about to see." Varia whispered something under her breath, causing a familiar cyan mist to engulf them.

"But things worked out." Ace responded as they both laughed as the hallway opened up, revealing the other hunters. The room was quite large with its three bright yellow walls and birch floors. The northern wall had been replaced with a large glass for some reason. They were all sitting there, possibly waiting for something. "Have they all arrived yet?"

"Almost." Clara answered and threw Ace a small pocket telescope. Ace stretched the device out and looked through. Outside, three groups stood out on some large concrete pavillion. The first, had managed to huddle themselves in a small alley, which was pretty impressive since the alleyway wasn't decided to hold that many people. The second, were on the outskirts and were possibly wearing oversized animal costumes. The third, appeared to be a small group of people chasing after somebody.

"Give them time." Kai added as they pressed themselves up against the glass. "They'll be here soon enough. After all, there's still time..."

* * *

Notes:

Soon it will all come together...


	16. Pieces of the puzzle

Clara took a deep breath and gazed all around her. So far, there were no signs of the crazies that had made it their sole mission to ruin their life. And yet, a weird feeling came over her. Had it really been that long? No, it was her mind possibly playing some mind trick on her. That, or it was the thought of having her giant chocolate chip cookie that she hadn't got the chance to eat. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and took a deep breath. In the distance, stood a group of figures. At the far edge of the group, one of the figures looked familiar, like she had seen them before. While she wanted to go after said figure, but the cookie was calling to her.

"Empress, giant chocolate chip cookie. Empress, giant chocolate chip cookie." She pondered the question for about a minute, only to not come up with an answer. Normally, she would go to Ace in these kind of situations. However, he was off somewhere else, possibly hitting on his girlfriend or sharpening his katanas. She took a deep breath, pulling her kopis out and took a few steps forward.

Storm Blade Uprising!

A large set of waves slammed towards her "opponents", only for some golden shield to surround to them. Her slow jog turned into a run, dashing towards her opponent. A few seconds later, she was standing face to face to them. For some reason, they had a variant of her, judging from the emerald gown adorning her "clone" and the exact same shade of blonde hair. Her clone only pulled out a pair of gladius, pointing them right at her.

"My, my my." The "clone" remarked as Clara slammed her kopis into her. "Aliza lives on, thank the beeping god."

"What are you even talking about?" Clara accused as the clone laughed. "Are you just taunting me now?"

"Beat me and I'll answer you." Clara took a deep breath as her opponent smiled. "Call me, Varia."

"Whatever, Varia." Varia's gladius glowed red as they were swung towards Clara. Clara ducked, swinging her respective weapons into Varia's knees. Her opponent stumbled backwards, only to strike her kopis. "So, who is Aliza?"

"Your mother." The two magical girl rip-offs sparred, slamming their blades as hard as possible in a futile attempt to defeat the other. "Truly a great soldier within my husband and I's army. Truly a shame I had to kill her for deserting me for that stupid band of pirates."

Clara froze, looking away from her opponent. For the first time in a long while, she actually had some actual information relating to the past. While it didn't really have that much to do with her, it was a good starting point to go off of.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath as her opponent walked away. "At the very least, you could respond."

Her opponent still ignored her.

Storm Wyvern Uprising!

A wyvern-shaped flame erupted from her kopis, followed by a few orbs of electricity, the two attacks then converged, creating a flaming wyvern with a lightning horn. The creature slammed into her opponent, still not getting a "your welcome". Afterwards, she walked away, heading to a nearby bench. After sitting down, she began to chomp down on her giant chocolate chip cookie. How she managed to keep the cookie edible was anyone's guess. As she munched on the cookie, her phone went off. She quickly pulled it out, giving it a quick glance and swiped her finger across the screen. Ace's portrait had appeared, along with green and red phone icons She slid her finger across the green icon and brought the device up to her left ear, waiting a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Everyone else is at the train station!"

"Can't I finish my cookie first?"

"Is it the one you've been waiting to have since our second to last trip to the real world?"

"Maybe?"

"Fine. Just get here."

She hung up, putting the phone away. Afterwards, she pulled the cookie apart, throwing the chunks into her mouth. She didn't get why Ace decided she was the boss of him. Maybe it was her willingness to go along with it. Or, her unwillingness to correct that fact. She took a deep breath and stood up. The walk to her destination quickly passed, with not many things of any interest really happening. The train station seemed out of place in the city. Large brown walls shot up into the sky, with a double set of stained wooden doors leading in. Clara only sighed, making her way in. Inside, the designer of said place had decided on a light shade of green for the walls and a glazed concrete floor.

"There you are!" Standing at the side of the room, was Ace. She slowly walked over, cautious of her partner. "Didn't we agree to meet here earlier?"

"Nope." Clara answered. "If you did, I'm putting it in the "off-screen moments of little to no importance"."

The magical girl quickly walked away, only to find a large group of people had already walked in. She recognised all of them, but only gave them a slight wave. Friends wasn't the term she would use for them. More of, they were just people she had to blindside in order to reach Ace and her's goal. And yet, all that rewarded them was a swift death by a girl with a spear. Heck, the two almost lasted two chapters, technically. A few seconds later, Ace walked up, holding something. The leader of the group walked up to the boy, attempting to snatch away what he had nice brought them. Ace immediately went for his left katana, launching a bird-shaped projectile into his aggressor's chest and knocking the idiot up into the air. She only walked over to a nearby

"My, my my. Some things truly do never change." A voice responded as a teenage girl Ace's age walked up. She was dressed in a loose camo print dress with tall green high heels and short fingerless black gloves. A pair of dark red eyes stared towards them, making no sense with her long blackish pink hair.

"You're not welcome here, Katherine." Ace whispered as Katherine laughed.

"So you're over prior events, I'm guessing?" Katherine responded as both Ace and Clara groaned. "By the way, I kill that lazy lizard and that Mark guy."

"I'll answer your question with one of my own." Ace answered as Katherine stared right at him. "Do you know how many names are on that wall at the school?"

"A whole bunch."

"How many of those people deserved the faith you gave them?" Katherine only laughed.

"Truly a philosophical question, Acey." Katherine remarked as the boy and his magical girl noticed the large and bulky cutlass hanging off the back of her dress. "And yet, why did you go after me, who was killing those from a worst faith?"

"Because everyone needs a hero." Ace answered as a thick pink mist flooded the building. Their eyes grew heavy, getting forced shut by some unknown force.


	17. Legacy

Clara opened her eyes. Ace laid beside her, the two trapped in some blackness that possibly stretched on infinitely. In the back, was a double set of wooden doors similar to those found at the train station.

"Ace, wake up." The witchmon rip-off whispered, stirring her partner awake.

"Where the heck are we?" Ace remarked as a slow clap fills the room.

"Look what dragged themselves into this wretched realm." A voice remarks as an almost exact copy of Ace and Varia walked up to them. Well, other than the fact they looked to be made of translucent purple slime.

"Okay then." The two thought as a creepy smile forms on their clone's faces.

"Did you really expect you could run from the originals?" Clara v1 taunted as the two heroes looked at each other. "Three years of hell, all leading up to this."

"So you're the v1 of us?" Ace remarked as his clone nods.

"Yep." Ace v1 answered, making a funny face towards his updated counterpart.

"Just out of curiosity, what was different?" Clara added as she gazed around the locale. While the outward space appeared to be black and nothing more, she was able to make out an area with cream colored walls.

"Whole bunch of things." The magical girl thing returned her gaze to the speaker.

"Like what?"

"There were robots! A tournament! Evil angel things! 14 chapters!" Ace and Clara shook their heads.

"That's no fair!" Ace announced as their v1 versions watched on. "This is only the third chapter!"

"That's also the same amount of chapters the v1 version reached." Clara added as Ace v1 cleared his throat.

"Now! Show them the power of what was left untold!" Ace v1 announced as a large group of people walked up behind them. While some of them just looked like some of the characters from this fic in slightly different outfits, a whole bunch of them neither of them could really recognise.

"Ready to do this?" Ace questioned and Clara gave a slight nod.

Storm Wyvern Uprising!

Phoenix Gale Strike!

The two attacks slammed into their respective clones as a slime walrus plush landed on the ground.

"Are we still sure the author isn't on drugs?" Clara remarked as an idea came to her. "Hey, Ace!"

"Yeah?" Ace answered as Clara whispered some stuff into his ear. "That might just work."

As he said that, the plush turned into some giant dude armed with two oversized swords of some sort.

"What are you guys afraid of?" A different accused as a smile formed on their two opponents.

"I wish for our fellow friends to join us in this battle!" Ace and Clara shouted, causing a bunch of beams to slam down into the void. The beams immediately disappeared, revealing Nina, Celestia, Kai, Aurora and Kalin.

"What the heck is going on?" Nina responded as she noticed her clone. "Oh."

She pulled her butterfly swords out, her fellow teammates doing the same with their weapons.

"Ready to do this, kitty?" Aurora inquired and Celestia slapped her.

"Don't." Celestia answered as she looked towards her clone. "Come and get me!"

Card Magic: Sword!

The cards reformed into the cavalry saber and the cat gambler thing charged in. Nina and Aurora followed right behind, some plan already forming in their minds.

Chance Stab!

Nina grabbed onto her clone, a smile forming on her face.

"Pick a card." The bandit whispered as a deck of cards appeared right in front of "Nina". Nina v1 flipped the top card off as the former walrus plush took on Kalin in the background.

"The king of hearts." Her opponent announced, only to get grabbed and stabbed repeatedly more than a dozen times. This was then finished off with Nina kicking her in the chest. As she did that, Aurora tackled her counterpart, shooting the slime in the head once and just walked away.

"What? No special moves?" Nina remarked as she watched Aurora walk away. "I thought you were all for going out with a bang?"

"Fine." Aurora answered, turning around and walked back over to her counterpart. She then pointed both revolvers back at the slime.

Gunslinger's Hell!

A cascade of bullets erupted from both guns, tearing the slime into about a gazillion pieces. After the guns stopped firing, Aurora walked back over to her friend.

"See? I told you so!" Nina added as an evil grin formed on Aurora's face.

"Sit, kitty." Aurora ordered, Nina immediately taking a seat right in front of her. "Good, kitty."

Not that far away, Celestia slammed her saber into her slime catgirl counterpart. Even though her v1 had theoretically more experience, the two seemed evenly matched. However, it seemed her v1 version forgot to bring a weapon, judging from its reliance on scratching and biting. Celestia then shot her blade forward, stabbing it all the way through her opponent.

"Oopsie!" The catgirl joked, pulling the weapon out. Her opponent looked down at its stomach, noticing the hole in the stomach area. Afterwards, she walked back over to Nina and Aurora...

* * *

Kai muttered something under her breath. Of all the opponents currently with a grudge to settle with them, she had to choose this one. The one in question, a teen girl wielding a massive cleaver-style sword was already a pain in the butt. Add in the fact she had some robot angel thing, that was on another level of true annoyance.

Fae Flight Bang!

She soared up into the air, attempting to put some distance between her and her opponents. Once she was sure she was high enough, she pulled a small bag of something out and dropped it. The bag fell through the air, eventually landing on the ground. Her two opponents then stopped, focusing their gazes on the bag. As the bag opened, Kai dived through the air, slamming her knife into the robot angel. As that happened, the bag exploded, knocking the two intended targets over. After, Kai made a quick glance to the right. Kalin had managed to finish the plush, moving onto his v1 counterpart. She ran towards her fellow teammate but, made sure not stab herself mid-stride.

"Need any help?" Kai asked and Kalin shook his head.

"I'll be alright." Kalin answered and slashed at his clone. Unlike the others, this one fought back and slashed at Kalin.

Night Slash!

Kalin draped a black weighted blanket over his foe. As his opponent struggled, he slammed his longswords into them.

"No more! No more!" Kalin v1 announced, only to fall over. Kalin then walked back over to Ace and Clara, who were still fighting their copies.

"In all seriousness, where's Katherine and her goons?" Ace accused as v1 version laughed.

"Another time, possibly." Ace v1 answered.

Hidden Art: Dragon Katana Inferno!

A large cyclone of fire then formed in front of Ace v1. He gave a slight nod, causing the cone of flame to head towards them.

"Speak of the devil…" A voice taunted as a large metal shell slammed into the attack. "And she shall come."

"You were never the kind of kid to listen to others, Katherine." Ace whispered as Katherine walked up to him. "Were you?"

"I could say the same about you." Katherine remarked as she looked over at Ace. "But, let's just end this."

"Fine, empress." Ace taunted as Katherine sighed.

Cannonball Slash!

Phoenix Gale Strike!

The cannonball flew through the air, followed by the bird. Eventually, the bird slammed into the ball of iron, knocking it into their opponents.

"You win this time." Ace v1 announced. "But the jester will eventually find you. She always does."

The hunters looked among each other, attempting to discern the meaning behind this message. Before any of them could really ask for clarification, they were blinded by a bright white light...


	18. Last Ones

Katherine opened her eyes. She had been bound by some rope, judging from the tattered pieces laying on the floor. She sighed, focusing her gaze on Ace and Clara. Here she was, being all buddy-buddy with the heroes. Her henchpeople probably wouldn't have approved but, it was what she had to do at the moment. She got up, dusting herself off.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Katherine announced, getting no response from the boy or his magical girl rip-off. She then pulled her cutlass off her back, aiming it right above them. She fired the weapon off, creating a huge hole in the wall above the sleeping duo. Ace and Clara immediately shot up, weapons in hand.

"Hey!" Ace shouted, pointing his katanas at her.

"At least you're up." She answered, heading to the door. Ace and Clara only stood there, arguing about something. "Do I seriously have to act like the babysitter for the two of you?"

"No." Katherine only groaned as Ace shook his head and Clara nodded hers.

"Since when did we put you in charge?" Clara remarked as Katherine ignored her.

"Because it's either Ace or me." She announced, only to get slammed into the wall by one of Clara's waves.

"Yeah, keep believing that." Katherine got back up and walked over to Clara.

"Is that so?" She pointed her cutlass straight at her target's neck. "You made your choice, deal with it."

Silence filled the room.

"You win, empress." Ace taunted as Katherine opened the door and headed through. The duo followed right behind. Inside, no one stood there.

"Wait!" A voice announced as a troll dressed up as a police officer popped in.

"Seriously?" Clara remarked as the troll pulled a pudding cup out. The magical rip-off immediately grabbed for the snack, only for it to be swallowed whole by her opponent. Katherine only watched. It was just like old times. A simpler time, when all that mattered was catching a "black cat" in exchange for the truth. Why the person in question couldn't have done it themselves didn't matter to them. A time when it was all black and white. When the line between good and evil was clear. And yet, she couldn't call it that. She was the villain, the one supposed to be wallowing for mercy from the heroes. Yet, she had won. Mind you, it was a hollow victory via Deus Ex Machina but, it was a victory nonetheless. Afterwards, she and her teammates were taken to a new world, one inhabited by creatures that had long left the world they called home. It was an alright place, other than all the fighting happening in between the so called "Royal Digi" and "Infectors". Not much really happened during that time, other than one of her teammates losing their partner. After that, she met up with Ace and got their missing creature back. As Katherine reminisced, Clara had her hand down the troll's throat, possibly attempting to get the pudding cup back. Whatever possessed her to attempt that, is still unknown at the moment. But she did eventually realize that sticking one's hand down a person's throat does not get you a pudding cup back.

"Great, just great." The troll announced, heading to the left wall of the room. "That memory is now burned into my head thanks to you!"

Their opponent jumped through the wall and onto the ground.

"Okay then." Ace remarked as the threesome headed towards the door. On the other side, was a room mostly filled with cardboard boxes.

"Are you the last people?" A new voice accused as they just stood there. They attempted to find the source of the new voice, to no avail.

Phoenix Gale Strike!

The projectile slammed into the boxes, revealing a corpse that was about to throw a knife at them.

Storm Wyvern Uprising!

The skeleton slammed into the wall, allowing them to pass through. The next few rooms they passed through with ease, almost as if wasn't designed to be a challenge. Not that it mattered to the three of them, who were probably in it for the adventure. Clara opened the final door, revealing the engine room. The trio headed through, only to collapse onto the floor.

Katherine opened her eyes. They had returned to the void but, something was different. Instead of their v1 counterparts, a teenage boy dressed similarly to Ace, some girl in a kimono and a second girl dressed in some pieces with bat wings were in their place.

"What the heck?" She accused as the three people laughed.

"Call this… your next test." The boy responded as Clara whispered something into Katherine's ear. She only gave a slight nod, a smile forming on her face.

"You wanna know what would be nice to have right now?" Katherine explained as their opponents looked among each other.

"What?" Girl #2 remarked as Ace looked at Katherine.

"I wouldn't mind my airship at the moment." A few seconds later, a large metal cylinder fell onto them, killing them instantly.

"Well that worked… I guess." Ace remarked as the threesome headed towards the double set of doors. "..."

"Is this the end of our partnership?" Katherine taunted, Ace thrusting his left katana towards her.

They headed through the doors, making one last glance at the airship...

* * *

On the other side, they landed in a large dogpile.

"Yay, mistress is back!" A voice announced as everyone pulled themselves out of the dogpile. The voice had came from a scrawny girl, probably not in her teens. She was dressed in a yellow dress and matching ballet flats. A large hat capped with a peacock feather topped her head. Two hollow black orbs stared towards Katherine, as her curly blondish brown hair was fixed by her friend.

"Thanks Dolly." Katherine whispered as Ace headed to the kitchen.

"What the f***?"


	19. Best laid plans

Ace took a deep breath.

"Get out of my kitchen." He announced. The figure in question, was some boy dressed in a white tee and a pair of jeans. For some reason, the boy in question was chomping down on a sandwich. It wasn't anything special, just two slices of toast with some assorted meats stuck in between. The boy continued to chew on his meal as Ace pointed his katanas at him. How someone could be this oblivious to the danger at the moment, was the character's own fault.

"Can't I just finish my sandwich?!" The boy answered as the katanas inched closer. Somehow, this still did not deter him from taking another bite. All that mattered was the sandwich at the moment. To the boy, Ace was just some mosquito buzzing in his ear. Ace sheathed his katanas as Dolly walked in, heading straight for one of the legs of the table. Ace gave her a stern glance, only for the doll to begin chewing on the leg of the table.

"Why are you chewing on my table?" Ace accused as Dolly stopped.

"Your table looked like chocolate." Dolly answered and Ace groaned.

"The last I checked it was definitely not that." Dolly frowned, heading into the living room. Ace always annoyed her. He was always so uptight compared to Katherine. At least she allowed her teammates to have some fun. Ace on the other hand, was strictly business. But, what did she know? She was just a little girl. The living room was an alright place, just a couch, some chairs and a coffee table. For some reason, there was a large pile of snack food wrappers and soda cans sitting beside the couch. She stretched up against it, looking over. Sitting on the couch was a black cat. For some reason, it was eating from a bag of chips.

"Hello, Dolly." The cat greeted, only for Dolly to fall over.

"Uh… Who are you?" Dolly accused and the creature laughed.

"You can call me, Yami." The creature remarked, pointing a crossbow towards her newest acquaintance. "Yami the black cat."

"Dolly."

Yami smiled, pulling Dolly up.

"Want to know a secret?"

Dolly gave a slight nod and Yami smiled.

"You've already won."

Dolly only stared blankly at her, only for the two to be noticed by Ace.

"Time for me to run." Yami added and scurried away. A few seconds later, a bright light engulfed the room, causing the occupants of the room to disappear..

* * *

Ace opened his eyes. Gone, was the dining room of his home, replaced with what appeared to be a large concrete bunker. Strangely, said bunker was pretty empty with only two bar-stools in the middle. Strangely, his teammates and their creatures had joined them.

""We'll see about that." Ace responded as he noticed a giant glass cylinder right behind them. Inside of it, floated Silver."

A weird version of the first three complaints girl appeared in the left bar-stool, with some young girl dressed in a drinking a margarita from a sippy cup.

"Have we met before?" Clara added only for "complaints girl" to snicker.

"Call me, Hera." "Complaints girl" greeted, proceeding to pull a large longsword out. "That's Death."

"Seriously? That's what we look originally looked like?" Complaints girl announced, only for a smile to form on Hera's face. Hera then slammed her weapon into complaints girl, taking immense satisfaction in tearing her successor apart.

"And to think, I was the violent one." Death explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Welcome to Hunter's End."

"So why are we here?" Kalin announced, pulling both if his broadswords out and pointed them at the little girl. The girl only stared back at him, giggling at him.

"Because you changed fate."

"Huh?" Ace answered and just stood there, attempting to figure out what he did. "The tournament!"

"You defeated the chosen of Drogaciji only due to the black cat allowing you to continue on."

"Whatever." Katherine remarked, rolling her eyes. "In other words, we and everyone else were gathered only to catch the timelines up."

"Quite a jump to conclusion, but yes." Hera answered and Katherine smiled.

"See Ace? Why don't you use your brain for once?" Katherine taunted, only for her rival to kick her down.

"Did you use your brain when you and your teammates gunned down countless innocents for the sheer sake of attention?" Ace accused, holding both of his katanas to Katherine's lower chest. "Or how about all the times you and your goons attempted to kill my friends and I? Answer me!"

"You're a coward." Katherine announced, knocking the blades away. She then jumped up and pulled her cutlasses out. "Bring it f****** on."

"I thought you would never ask."

Gale Bird!

Metal Shell!

The two attacks slammed into each other, creating a shock wave that knocked both of them back.

"Just as I thought." Hera remarked, giving the two groups a slight snicker. "I believe we have a lot to work on."

"So, we're trapped here?" Nina accused, only for Aurora to pull her away.

"Pretty much." Hera answered, cracking a twisted smile. "More of, it's a reward for Ace somehow winning."

Everyone groaned, but nodded nonetheless. It was probably the best thing to do at the moment...


End file.
